


It's Okay When It's in a 3-Way

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, New York City, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Poteva essere l’amante, ma alle sue regole, e solo perché l’altro era lontano e soprattutto perché si era innamorato, come l’eroe di un romanzo ottocentesco si era innamorato alla follia, della persona sbagliata. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sequel di "1 , 2, 3, not only you and me ": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159172</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two for The Price of One

Thad Harwood era tornato a casa verso le otto, in tempo per cambiarsi, farsi una doccia e poi correre a lavoro.  
Aveva già fatto colazione a casa di Sebastian e nel chiudere la porta fu assalito dai ricordi di quella notte, il The Out, la proposta, e poi … non doveva pensare alle mani di Hunter sul corpo di Sebastian, al corpo di Sebastian sopra di lui, ai baci che si erano scambiati i due e a quello che si erano scambiati lui e Sebastian prima che uscisse dall’appartamento.

<< Sei tornato presto, e hai la tua solita faccia da sesso >> disse una voce dalla cucina che riconobbe all’istante: Quinn Fabray, la sua migliore amica, che in quel momento era in cucina e gli stava cucinando i pancake esattamente come piacevano a lui. Il tempo di voltarsi e vide Rachel che accennò un sorriso prima di portare il piatto sporco verso il lavello.  
<< Quando ti ho dato le chiavi di casa ti ho detto chiaramente che era per le emergenze >> disse alla bionda cercando di avere un tono sostenuto. Sapeva bene che per Quinn qualsiasi aspetto della sua vita era catalogabile sotto “ emergenza “, e sapeva anche che non avrebbe retto ad un interrogatorio, non con il suo corpo che comunicava a tutto il mondo che aveva fatto sesso. Non era tipo da locali e nel sesso era piuttosto tradizionalista, troppo tradizionalista a sentire Alfred, ma la notte prima aveva mandato tutto al diavolo nel momento in cui aveva incrociato gli occhi di Sebastian, poco importava che avessero fatto sesso a tre, che suo marito li avesse visti o che fosse stato usato perché lui … lui non si sentiva così.

<< Questa è un’emergenza Thato, e ora racconta a zia Quinn com’è andata la serata >> gli rispose Quinn prima di servirgli i pancake, lo chiamava Thato solo quando voleva ottenere la verità, Thato vieni al ballo con me, Thato sono incinta, Thato forse mi piacciono le donne e altre, si serviva del soprannome che gli aveva dato quando andavano all’asilo solo in quelle circostanze.  
<< Cosa vuoi sapere? >> chiese mentre Rachel puliva il suo piatto e canticchiava per fingere disinteresse. << Tutto, da quando ti abbiamo lasciato al bancone del bar fino a cinque minuti fa … vogliono saperlo anche i Niff >> rispose la mora prima di precipitarsi verso il suo portatile e accenderlo e cinque minuti dopo sullo schermo c’erano Nick Duval, il suo migliore amico, e Jeff Sterling, secondo migliore amico e ragazzo di Jeff dal liceo, se si escludeva quella volta che i due si erano presi una pausa di riflessione il terzo anni.

<< Sbrigati Thad, io devo andare a lavoro e Jeff non ha mangiato nulla, com’è andata? >> lo incalzò Nick mentre lui si tuffava sui pancake cercando di fare mente locale. Com’era andata? Bene finché non aveva capito che Hunter e Sebastian non gli avevano fatto quella proposta, decentemente finché i due non si erano baciati mentre Sebastian se lo scopava e da schifo quando aveva saputo del lavoro di Hunter, ecco come si era sentito.  
<< Ho conosciuto … una persona >> ammise, quella era la parte più normale di tutta la vicenda e quella con cui i suoi amici potevano scendere a patti. << Lo sapevo,e  com’è? Aspetto? Carattere? Nome? Lavoro? Codice fiscale? Interessi? Com’è? >> urlò Jeff  prima che Nick gli schiaffasse tra le mani una tazza di caffè.

<< Una domanda per volta >> rispose, aveva anche finito i pancake e non aveva scuse, non con quattro paia di occhi che aspettavano una sua risposta. << Allora … era più alto di me, castano, occhi verdi e … >> sapeva cosa stavano pensando gli altri, erano tutti più alti di lui, ma non era quello il punto.  
<< Da come ce lo descrivi sembra un tipo interessante, e … com’è finita? >> lo interruppe Quinn, alle sue spalle Rachel si stava sistemando il giubbetto dunque almeno lei sarebbe stata fuori da casa sua. Voleva bene a tutti e quattro e sapeva bene che avevano cercato di aiutarlo la sera prima quando Quinn lo aveva snidato dal suo divano e si sentiva in colpa a dare loro quella notizia.  
<< È sposato >> ammise e subito vide gli altri fissarlo sbigottiti, Jeff aveva le mani premute sulla bocca, Rachel aveva fatto cadere il giubbetto e gli parve di sentire un sospiro da parte di Nick mentre Quinn lo guardava dispiaciuta. << Che bastardo, e come l’hai scoperto? Per caso portava la fede? >> gli chiese la sua migliore amica.

Non era tipo da avventure con uomini sposati o altro, non era come Quinn che al college aveva avuto una storia che di comune non menzionavano ma .. se Hunter sapeva, aveva visto e aveva partecipato era o non era tradimento?  
<< No, lui …. Era con suo marito >> ammise poco prima che Rachel si avvicinasse a Quinn. << Se non avessi le prove resterei ad ascoltarvi ma sono in un tremendo ritardo, durante la pausa pranzo chiamami e raccontami tutto >> sussurrò alla bionda prima di darle un bacio a stampo e uscire di corsa.  
<< Anche noi dobbiamo andare, ma sappi che vogliamo sapere tutto di questa storia >> s’intromise Nick dallo schermo prima di chiudere la conversazione lasciandolo solo con Quinn.  
<< Non sei tipo da tradimento, vi ha beccati suo marito? >> fu l’osservazione di Quinn e Thad notò come anche lei fosse pronta per uscire. << No … suo marito … voleva vedere >> ammise, si era sentito così male quando aveva osservato Hunter e Sebastian fare l’amore e poi quando aveva fatto sesso con Sebastian di fronte ad Hunter, perché di questo si era trattato: con suo marito Sebastian aveva fatto l’amore, con lui aveva semplicemente scopato.  
Era abbastanza maturo da ammetterlo, peccato che poi ci fosse quell’attrazione che aveva provato, quei sentimenti confusi e quella vergogna da cui si era sentito sommergere appena un’ora prima quando Sebastian gli aveva rivelato quale fosse il lavoro di Hunter, lì avrebbe solamente voluto sotterrarsi.

<< Non ci posso credere, hai trovato una coppia di scambisti, credevo che il club per scambisti fosse a Lafayette Street! >> disse subito Quinn con un’occhiata meravigliata che lo fece sentire ancora più a disagio. << Non … non erano scambisti … solo … non lo so ma non erano scambisti >> replicò, non aveva capito cosa esattamente fossero Hunter e Sebastian ma non erano scambisti.  
<< Se lo dici tu Thato, e di cosa si occupano, a meno che tu lo sappia >> rispose la bionda prima di prendergli il piatto. << Colonnello del decimo Mountain Division, partito oggi per l’Afghanistan >> rispose mesto prima che Quinn appoggiasse nuovamente il piatto sul tavolo e lo abbracciasse di slancio. << Ti sei messo in un bel casino Thato >> gli disse, e aveva ragione, stava per dirglielo quando sentì il suo cellulare vibrare. Veloce controllò il numero mentre Quinn portava il suo piatto in cucina: Sebastian.

Lentamente rispose ignorando cosa volesse l’altro da lui non lo sapeva e si sentiva in imbarazzo ma quando seppe che si trattava solo di una cena non ci trovò nulla di male, inoltre doveva scusarsi per essere fuggito da casa dell’altro senza dire una parola.  
<< E così lo vedrai per cena >> sentì dire dall’ingresso: Quinn era pronta per uscire. << Io … non so se sia la cosa giusta da fare ma devo >> rispose osservando la sua migliore amica. << Fa ci che ti senti di fare, sappi però che io non ti ci vedo a fare l’amante >> e detto questo anche lei uscì lasciandolo solo con l’unica compagni dei suoi pensieri.

***

Quando Sebastian chiuse la conversazione si trovò quasi all’improvviso gli occhi di Santana Lopez che lo fissavano carichi di disprezzo dalla scrivania della mora. << E così ora gli scaldaletto li porti anche a cena? Un tempo te li scopavi e basta >> disse la mora cercando di avere un tono neutrale ma il suo linguaggio del corpo raccontava un’altra storia.

Voleva bene a Santana, si conoscevano da quando erano bambini ed erano inseparabili, solo … era complicato. Aveva lasciato la scelta ad Hunter, come sempre e aveva approvato, divertiti con quel tizio finché io sono via amore mio gli aveva sussurrato Hunter prima di salire sul taxi e lui era intenzionato ad obbedirgli.

<< Posso fare qualcosa senza che tu mi dia il tuo giudizio? >> le chiese prima di appoggiarsi alla sedia, Thad era un bel ragazzo e se lo avesse conosciuto al liceo forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente ma non era accaduto e dopo quello che era accaduto quattro anni prima era determinato a far funzionare tutto. << No, scordatelo, in qualità di tua migliore amica nonché tuo primo bacio ho il diritto di impicciarmi dei tuoi affari, inoltre ho il numero di Carole, ricordalo >> lo provocò la sua migliore amica, erano fin troppo simili per non litigare salvo poi riappacificarsi dopo cinque minuti.

<< Non chiamerai la mia matrigna, non per questo, o forse devo chiamare tua madre e dirle che ballavi in una gabbia? >> le chiese, Maribel Lopez sapeva che sua figlia e sua moglie si erano conosciute in un bar, solo lui, Finn e Blaine Anderson sapevano che era una grandissima cazzata.  
<< Mamma capirà, quindi Hunter è partito oggi? >> gli chiese Santana improvvisamente comprensiva. << Mi chiama non appena arriva >> rispose lui, erano anni che andavano avanti in quella maniera, gli altri disapprovavano ma non gl’importava: non capivano, se solo avessero capito quello che provava, se solo avessero sentito anche un decimo del dolore e dell’angoscia che lui sentiva da anni forse lo avrebbero lasciato in pace.  
<< Vale, ora andiamo, ci aspettano >> fu la replica di Santana, lei gli era stata vicino durante quel periodo, non come la ragazza di Finn che lo aveva mollato quando le cose si erano fatte difficile e di quello le era grato.

<< Molto bene, e sappi che per quel bacio non ti ho ancora perdonata >> rispose scherzando, erano così giovani quando era accaduto, inoltre era stato proprio grazie a quel bacio che aveva compreso che le donne non gli interessavano. << Non ci credo, e io allora? Il ceffone te lo meritavi in pieno >> fu la risposta sorridente di Santana.

***

Thad non sapeva esattamente come vestirsi e le prove che aveva fatto prima di uscire, con Nick e Jeff su SKYPE pronti a bocciare ogni sua idea non erano stati d’aiuto al suo umore. Non troppo formale ma nemmeno casual perché non era un fast food o un ristorante da due soldi ma Balthazar e non troppo elegante perché quello non era un appuntamento, lo era ma non in quel senso gli aveva ricordato Nick, era incredibile come a volte la sua coscienza parlasse con la voce di Nicolas Duval.  
Anche Quinn era preoccupata per lui e Rachel gli aveva confessato che non riusciva a darsi pace per averlo incastrato in quella maniera, come quando al college era stata così vicina al farlo iscrivere nella stessa confraternita del suo ragazzo del momento, quel Biff qualcosa che non era piaciuto né a lui né ai Niff.

Quando scese dal taxi si trovò di fronte Sebastian che lo stava aspettando e rimase senza fiato, se la sera prima al The Out lo aveva trovato attraente ora era semplicemente meraviglioso. << Harwood, sei in ritardo >> lo salutò Sebastian prima di fargli strada e lui lo seguì, deluso. Si era aspettato qualcosa, non sapeva bene cosa, un bacio, un sorriso o anche delle parole gentili, persino delle scuse, certamente non quell’indifferenza ma forse era una maschera si disse mentre si sedeva.  
<< È bello rivederla avvocato, il colonnello è partito? >> chiese uno dei camerieri prima di consegnare ad entrambi il menù e la lista dei vini. << Sei piuttosto conosciuto? >> chiese cercando di non sembrare imbarazzato, aveva notato l’occhiata di commossa derisione del cameriere, dunque non era la prima volta che Sebastian portava qualcuno lì si disse immergendosi nella lettura.

<< Non ascoltare Andrew, cosa prendi? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre dava un’occhiata alla lista dei vini. << Non lo so … non … non sono tipo da posti simili >> ammise, il massimo che si era concesso era stato i primi tempi con Alfred quando questi voleva impressionarlo e lo portava in così tanti locali alternativi che lui con tempo confondeva. Si aspettava che l’altro rimanesse deluso e invece lo vide sorridere, anche se più che un sorriso quello assomigliava più ad un ghigno puntualizzò la sua mente.

<< Lo supponevo, però era da tanto che non venivo qui >> gli rispose Sebastian prima di fare cenno al cameriere di avvicinarsi e ordine qualcosa dal nome incomprensibile. << Da quanto … da quanto sei sposato? >> chiese, se aveva distrutto un matrimonio, o incontrato due scambisti, voleva esserne sicuro, anche per mettere a tacere quel macigno che aveva sopra il cuore e lo stava schiacciando.  
<< Da otto anni … sette se contiamo la seconda cerimonia che sua madre ha assolutamente voluto, con tanto di picchetto e banda militare >> fu la risposta, otto anni, Sebastian e Hunter erano sposati da otto anni, forse si conoscevano da prima e lui … lui si sentiva un estraneo, un intruso, niente.

<< E … come vi siete conosciuti? >> chiese mentre il cameriere di prima portava al loro tavolo una bottiglia di cognac e serviva entrambi. << È stato durante il mio ultimo anno di liceo, tramite il mio fratellastro >> fu la risposta prima che Sebastian alzasse i calice e lui goffamente lo imitò. << Quindi i tuoi sono divorziati? >> chiese per cercare di avere una conversazione con l’altro accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver toccato il tasto sbagliato. << Mia madre è morta quando avevo un anno, mio padre si è risposato e io sono cresciuto con il mio fratellastro, che è sposato e ha una bambina, poi quando avevo quindici anni papà ha avuto un infarto. Carole dopo due anni si è risposata ma non la biasimo, e ora dimmi di te Harwood, di cosa ti occupi? >> gli chiese Sebastian e sembrava realmente interessato pensò Thad per un secondo prima di avvicinare il calice a quello dell’altro.

<< Giornalista, mi sono occupato dei necrologi e ora scrivo la pagina dello spettacolo per il “ Times “ >> rispose sorridendo mentre si sentiva sempre meno a suo agio in quel ristorante, era il genere di posto dove Rachel li portava per festeggiare una prima, e questo accadeva una volta all’anno, a volte due. << interessante, devo ricordarmi di leggerlo allora, promesso. Hai … qualcuno? >> gli chiese, non gl’importava niente di lui, dei suoi sentimenti, di quel che provava, nulla dei suoi sentimenti, faceva quelle domande solo per quieto vivere, e faceva male.  
<< No, io … sono single, da tre settimane >> ammise a malincuore.

Trascorsero il resto della cena in silenzio, con lui che si sentiva sempre più imbarazzato finché non sentì il cellulare dell’altro suonare. << Si? Tutto bene? … ma tu stia bene? … mi fido. A cena con Thad come mi hai consigliato … Balthazar e dove sennò? Il tuo gattaccio è ancora vivo … se solo risalta sul divano lo strangolo … agli ordini … je t’aime ma vie >> e fu in quel momento nel risentire quelle parole che Thad voleva solo sprofondare. Poteva accettare l’invito a cena, e aveva pensato che l’altro l’avesse deciso di sua iniziativa e che nessun’altro lo sapesse, invece era stata tutta un’idea di Hunter e lui si sentiva … come un marionetta, come un’automobile radiocomandata, esattamente come quella che aveva da bambino, qualcuno dava gli ordini e lui eseguiva. Poteva accettare di essere l’amante di Sebastian, ma non che Hunter Clarington lo sapesse e decidesse per loro.

<< Che canzone era quella? >> chiese mentre si alzavano, Sebastian aveva insistito per pagare tutto lui sebbene lui fosse contrario. << “ Reachin’ for Heaven “, la canzone del nostro secondo primo bacio, alla premiazione della gara di pattinaggio della moglie della mia migliore amica >> rispose Sebastian con calma come se per lui tutto quello, il ristorante, l’atmosfera, quello che ne sarebbe seguito, fosse assolutamente normale.

<< Senti, io … io mi sento a disagio, tuo marito in Afghanistan e io … con te … mi fa sentire a disagio >> ammise, poi doveva solamente dirgli che si era divertito, che quella era stata una bella serata e che … non riuscì a ricordare nient’altro perché fu quello il momento che Sebastian scelse per baciarlo, e le sue labbra gli fecero dimenticare quello che voleva dire. Fu un contatto lento, desideroso di più ma allo stesso tempo timoroso e lui si ritrovo senza nemmeno sapere come a ricambiare il bacio e a stringersi all’altro.

<< Vieni da me Thad, passa la notte con me >> gli sussurrò Sebastian quando si separarono, un essere razionale avrebbe detto di no, che lui non era un amante e che se l’altro voleva solo divertirsi poteva farlo con altri ma non con lui, che il bacio era stato uno sbaglio, ma Thad Harwood più che del suo cervello preferiva affidarsi al suo cuore.

***

Fu uno spogliarsi frenetico, pieno di passione, come se si conoscessero da sempre, e a lui stava bene così. Gli stava bene sentire le dita di Sebastian che con urgenza gli toglievano i vestiti, un’urgenza pari solo alla sua, gli stava più che bene sentire la sua bocca sul collo, sulla bocca, ovunque.  
Non si lamentò quando Sebastian gli abbassò con forza i pantaloni per prepararlo con forza, come se non si occupasse del suo piacere ma pensasse solo a sé steso. Thad lo bacio e gli accarezzò il volto gemendo piano quando sentì le dita dell’altro dentro di sé che lentamente lo dilatavano, avrebbe accettato di tutto dall’altro in quel momento.

Non protestò quando Sebastian gli fece segno di voltarsi e poi lo penetrò con un colpo deciso. Ansimò nel sentire l’altro, nel sentirlo mentre gli toccava la schiena con gesti rudi eppure sensuali e voltò la testa cercando le sue labbra. Fu accontentato ma non fu come il bacio della sera prima, se quello era stato lento e sensuale, e in una qualche maniera d’amore questo era veloce, disordinato e non aveva nulla di romantico, era una concessione e basta, eppure se la sarebbe fatto bastare, pur di restare con l’altro si sarebbe fatto bastare tutto.  
Ansimò nel sentire una mano dell’altro sul suo sesso e si spinse contro di essa alla ricerca del proprio piacere, Sebastian era così vicino, lo sentiva, ancora poco e anche lui … era così vicino, mancava così poco … e lui ne aveva così bisogno …. << Si, si … non ti fermare … più forte, più forte! >> gemette prima di abbandonarsi al piacere, subì le ultime spinte dell’altro mentre cercava di ricordare il suo nome; stava per prendere la mano dell’altro tra le sue quando Sebastian accortisi di quel gesto spostò la mano, ferendolo più di quanto credesse.

Poteva essere l’amante, ma alle sue regole, e solo perché l’altro era lontano e soprattutto perché si era innamorato, come l’eroe di un romanzo ottocentesco si era innamorato alla follia, della persona sbagliata.

 

 


	2. Come Into my World

Nei giorni a seguire quella sembrò essere diventata la nuova routine di Thad, e forse la vita dell'amante non era poi così pessima si disse.  
La sera si ritrovava nel letto di Sebastian che prima di portarlo a casa sua sembrava interessato a portarlo in luoghi di New York di cui lui non aveva mai sentito parlare, che si trattasse di una discoteca durante la serata latex o della mostra di una pittrice franco argentina che sembrava non conoscere il senso del ridicolo ma sebbene quelle uscite lo divertissero non era quello che desiderava.

Avrebbe voluto conoscere la famiglia di Sebastian, e che l’altro conoscesse Quinn, Rachel e i Niff. Non era mai riuscito a pensare ai due come due entità separate, per lui fin dalle elementari erano stati i Niff, per lui e per Quinn tanto che persino la nonna quasi centenaria di Nick li chiamava in quella maniera, avrebbe adorato una cena con tutti loro perché potessero incontrare Sebastian e comprendere perché stava facendo quel che faceva.  
Le notti erano sempre più eccitanti e vi si abbandonava con un abbandono che non credeva di aver mai conosciuto, ma aveva capito fin dall’inizio se per lui quello era fare l’amore per Sebastian era solo sesso, lui era uno sfogo, una sorta di bambola gonfiabile di cui l’altro si sarebbe servito per cinque mesi. E cinque mesi erano tanto tempo per fargli cambiare i suoi sentimenti si era detto Thad. Doveva solo avere pazienza, e con piccoli gesti si sarebbe guadagnato l’amore di Sebastian per poi … Quinn era un’ottima civilista, si sarebbe rivolto a lei.

<< Mio fratello e sua moglie ogni venerdì sera organizzano una cena, e voglio che tu questa volta venga >> gli disse Sebastian la loro seconda settimana insieme mentre lui stava cercando di recuperare fiato e il gatto era appena entrato nella stanza per poi acciambellarsi sul tappeto. Era l’occasione che aspettava fin dall’inizio eppure il tono dell’altro non gli piacque, avrebbe preferito che fosse una richiesta o una preghiera non un imposizione e un ordine pensò prima di voltarsi e osservare il volto dell’altro: Sebastian non lo baciava, non lo accarezzava e soprattutto non lo abbracciava dopo il sesso e sebbene si dicesse che gli andava bene così sapeva altrettanto bene che quella era una menzogna.  
<< Bene, e … saremo solo noi cinque? >> chiese, aveva ricordato che Sebastian gli aveva accennato durante il loro primo appuntamento che il suo fratellastro aveva una figlia. << Assolutamente no Harwood, saremo noi due, il mio fratellastro con sua moglie e mia nipote, l’altro mio fratellastro con il marito e la mia migliore amica con sua moglie. La mia migliore amica è praticamente cresciuta sul mio divano, e io sull’amaca del suo giardino >> fu al risposta di Sebastian e Thad cercò di reprimere un sorriso, era fatta, se Sebastian voleva presentarlo alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici voleva dire che era riuscito nel suo intento: non era più semplicemente un amante, era qualcosa di più per l’altro.

<< Frena l’entusiasmo Harwood, lo faccio con tutti >> lo gelò Sebastian prima di voltarsi dall’altro lato mentre lui si voltava verso il soffitto cercando di comandare ai suoi polmoni di funzionare, inspira, espira, inspira, espira, inspira e espira si disse chiedendosi quale fosse il significato di quelle parole e soprattutto quanti fossero gli altri e quanto avessero contato per Sebastian. Voleva chiederglielo ma il respiro regolare dell’altro gli comunicò che si era addormentato e si disse che doveva imitarlo, prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe dimostrato a Sebastian quanto era importante si ripeté mentre il gatto lo fissava sornione e poi usciva dalla stanza, prima di allora non ci aveva fatto caso ma quel gatto era inquietante, specialmente di notte.

 

***

 

L’unica persona che poteva capire la sua angoscia, forse perché si era trovata in una situazione simile alla sua, era Quinn e Thad l’aveva chiamata la mattina dopo proponendole una colazione in comune nello Starbucks dove avevano passato gran parte dei loro pomeriggi durante l’adolescenza.  
<< Caffè macchiato con cannella per te e frappuccino con cacao per me >> lo salutò la bionda prima di consegnarli il suo caffè e sedersi di fronte a lui. << Conosci i miei gusti >> e non era una domanda ma una semplice costatazione. << E i tuoi libri preferiti, i film che guardi almeno otto volte, quelli che guardi e per cui ti commuovi anche se non vuoi dirlo, la tua playlist e la tua torta preferita >> rispose la bionda.

Si erano conosciuti all’asilo quando durante la merenda lui le aveva offerto un pezzo della sua torta al cioccolato, Quinn da bambina era biondissima e gli ricordava una principessa della Disney, Cenerentola o Aurora, e per finire sua madre sosteneva che con le donne, specie con le bambine, bisognava essere sempre gentili e lui aveva obbedito. Che da allora sarebbero diventati amici inseparabili non l’aveva pianificato ma Quinn era tuttora la sua migliore amica, lunatica e oscillante da un estremo all’altro ma le era affezionato. Tra la gravidanza, e il pugno che aveva dato a Puckerman in pieno corridoio non appena aveva saputo la notizia, i capelli rosa, la scelta alquanto discutibile di fidanzati da parte di entrambi erano rimasti vicini, loro e i Niff ovviamente.

<< La torta di mele di tua madre, servita con un bicchiere di latte con appena un po’ di miele >> rispose con un sorriso, ogni volta che si recava a casa Fabray Judy gli faceva trovare un pezzo della sua torta migliore, poco importava che avesse quattro o ventiquattro anni, non appena varcava la porta Judy Fabray era pronta con il suo pezzo di torta, sembrava quasi di stare in uno spot anni’50.  
<< Tutti adorano la torta di mele di mia madre, ma non credo che tu mi abbia chiamata per parlare della sua torta >>, come sempre Quinn sapeva arrivare dritta al punto, motivo per cui era tanto temuta in tribunale e quando erano bambini avere con lei un segreto era inutile.  
<< No, è … riguarda Sebastian >> ammise prima di bere un lungo sorso del suo caffè e osservando la clientela, con i giorni aveva sviluppato una specie di occhio clinico per quel che riguardava le coppie. << E come posso aiutarti? >> gli chiese Quinn improvvisamente curiosa.  
<< Vuole che questa sera vada a cena con lui, dal suo fratellastro, con il resto della famiglia e la sua migliore amica e non entusiasmarti, mi ha detto che lo fa con tutti >> le rispose, quelle parole lo ossessionavano e lo sminuivano, lui non voleva essere un amante, lui voleva essere l’amante e forse … non era un rovina famiglie ma l’amore era pur sempre amore e quando Sebastian lo avrebbe ricambiato sarebbe stato tutto più facile.

<< È pur sempre qualcosa, quando uscivo con … Tyler lui non mi hai parlato della sua famiglia, tranne per quella stronza della moglie da cui poi non ha mai divorziato, se Sebastian vuole che tu conosca la sua famiglia e i suoi amici è un buon segno, cerca di vederne i lati positivi >> fu la risposta, e a onor del vero ci aveva provato a cercare degli aspetti positivi in tutto quello ma era tutto così difficile.  
<< Io … non lo so Quinnie, è tutto così complicato, un minuto mi sembra che staremo insieme per sempre e quello dopo Hunter lo chiama e lui va in un’altra stanza. Due sere fa ho origliato la conversazione e … hanno fatto sesso telefonico, con me che stavo a due porte di distanza, e come si chiamano, quando vuole dirgli che lo ama glielo dice in francese … a me non ha mai parlato in francese >> rispose, quell’ammissione gli era costata ma era vero, sembrava che poter sentire quella lingua gli fosse precluso e quella conversazione … sapeva che non si origliava ma era stato più forte di lui. Aveva sentito tutto, le parole sussurrate, gli ansiti e le promesse, quelle parole che poi lo avevano invogliato a dargli tutto sé stesso con la speranza che Sebastian si addormentando pensando a lui quella notte, e non ad Hunter. Lo aveva cavalcato con furia, appoggiandosi ora al petto dell’altro ora alla testiera del letto, gemendo il nome dell’altro e sperando di cancellargli dalla mente il nome di Hunter.

<< Non credo che questo debba importanti così tanto, ricordati che tu sei l’amante, l’altro, il terzo incomodo, la stronzetta che si sbatte mio marito sul divano del suo studio >> replicò Quinn, e in quanto all’ultima parte Thad sapeva bene che si riferiva a come la moglie di Tyler, il professor Clasky, l’aveva rinominata quando era trapelato che il professore aveva un’amante.  
<< Lo ricordo, e tu sei ancora arrabbiata con la moglie del tuo professore? >> le chiese mentre si alzavano. << Sempre, mi aveva giurato che l’avrebbe lasciata per me >> gli rispose la bionda prima di afferrare il suo caffè. <<  All’amantità >> annunciò con un sorriso, in fondo potevano aggiungere anche quello alle loro esperienze in comuni, che partivano dall’aver usato la stessa altalena all’asilo ad aver aiutato i Niff a traslocare. << All’amantità >> le fece eco lui con un sorriso triste.

<< Avvisa Nick, so che non vuoi farlo preoccupare ma ha il diritto di sapere, siamo i tuoi migliori amici, no? >> gli cheise Quinn prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi uscire.

 

***

 

L’appuntamento era per le sette a casa di Sebastian e Thad ringraziò l’aver ricevuto le chiavi in maniera tale da non dover attendere fuori dalla porta.  
Chi lo accolse fu come sempre Clarence che dopo averlo squadrato decise di chiedergli un po’ di coccole. Lentamente iniziò ad osservare meglio le fotografie, nei gironi precedenti era già tanto se riusciva ad appoggiare il suo giacchetto all’appendiabiti.  
C’erano alcune di Sebastian bambino insieme ad un altro bambino che suppose doveva essere il suo fratellastro, e poi ce n’era una con una bambina dai tratti ispanici, tutti e due reggevano una coppa ma sembrava che fosse la coppa a reggere loro pensò per un istante con un sorriso. E c’erano foto di Hunter, ovviamente, stava per prenderne una quando sentì la porta aprirsi e si allontanò di scatto, c’erano ancora alcune cose che considerava troppo personali, dormire nel letto matrimoniale per esempio, e anche osservare quelle fotografie era troppo … intimo, privato, si sentiva quasi un voyeur.

<< Sei già qui Harwood, il tempo di cambiarmi e poi andiamo >> lo salutò Sebastian prima di premere dolcemente le labbra sulle sue e Thad si ritrovò suo malgrado a rispondere a quel bacio, godendo di quel contatto appena accennato e della presenza di Sebastian. << Dove .. so che non sono affari miei, ma dove sei stato? >> gli chiese occhieggiando la sacca sportiva che l’altro aveva appena appoggiato per terra.  
<< Esatto Thad, non sono affari tuoi, ma te lo dico lo stesso: io e la mia migliore amica siamo stati a cavalcare al Central Park >> rispose Sebastian prima di allontanarsi.

Quella dell’equitazione a suo tempo era stata qualcosa di serio, con suo padre e il dottor Lopez convinti che lui e Santana sarebbero diventati dei campioni, e con Carole che ad ogni gara si metteva le mani nei capelli e Maribel e Alma Lopez che sgranavano il rosario, poi dopo che lui si era rotto una spalla, e Santana il femore le due famiglie avevano deciso che era meglio accantonare quello sport e trovarne uno dove fossero al piano terra, ma l’hobby era rimasto.  
Doveva chiamare Carole per avvisarla anche se sospettava che Finn l’avesse già avvisata, se non lo aveva ancora fatto lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto dopo quella cena.

<< Io … credo di essere vestito adeguatamente >> disse Thad quando Sebastian tornò nel salotto, come riuscisse ad essere elegante con qualsiasi cosa era qualcosa che Thad non riusciva a capire, ma amava vedere come gli abiti facessero risaltare il fisico dell’altro.  
<< Si può fare >> fu la semplice risposta dell’altro dopo averlo squadrato e prima di fargli strada, risposta che come sempre lo fece sentire inadeguato.  
Non parlavano mentre erano sul taxi, e lui si chiedeva come quella serata sarebbe andata a finire ma era fiducioso su una cosa: se Sebastian lo presentava voleva dire che tra loro c’era qualcosa di superiore al semplice sesso, doveva esserci altrimenti in quel momento non sarebbero stati lì.

<< Sebbie! >> urlò un tipo più di alto di Sebastian e con un’espressione … particolare prima di abbracciarlo di slancio. << Finnie, tutto bene? >> rispose Sebastian con un sorriso, a giudicare dall’aspetto doveva essere il suo fratellastro, e in effetti di somiglianze con il bambino delle foto ce n’erano. Stava per presentarsi quando sentì una voce dalla cucina: << Scusa se non ti vengo ad abbracciare Sebastian ma a scuola gira l’influenza e ho paura che potrei essere contagiosa >> e vide gli altri due sorridere. << Lui deve essere … >> e nel sentire quelle parole Thad rimase di sasso, o Sebastian non aveva mia parlato di lui o suo fratello si era dimenticato il suo nome e sebbene il cuore gli suggerisse la seconda la razionalità puntava decisamente sulla prima ipotesi.

<< Thad, Thad Harwood >> rispose prima di stringere la mano dell’altro. << Finn Hudson, il fratellastro di Seb, piacere di conoscerti >> lo salutò Finn ma per un attimo Thad aveva visto qualcosa di simile al fastidio negli occhi dell’altro, o forse era solo paranoico. Era il classico appartamento newyorchese si disse, niente di troppo elegante, familiare e accogliente pensò prima di accorgersi che sul divano c’erano due donne, un’ispanica dai lunghi capelli neri che sfogliava distrattamente una rivista mentre accanto a lei una ragazza dai capelli blu le accarezzava i capelli, per terra oltre ad un vasto assortimento di giocattoli  c’era una bambina di circa tre anni che stava giocando con un tizio che ad occhio e croce era alto quanto Nick e che si stava divertendo quasi più della bambina. La prima cosa che notò della bambina era come si stesse divertendo e nello stesso momento apparisse calma e pacata, indossava un vestitino rosso e bianco

<< Phoebe, guarda chi è arrivato? >> disse Finn a voce alta mentre dalla cucina si sentivano due voci che stavano discorrendo piuttosto animatamente, non era una litigata perché ogni tanto si udivano delle risate pensò Thad prima che la bambina corresse verso Sebastian che la prese in braccio.  
<< Zio … dov’è zio Hunter? >> chiesa la bambina e vide gli altri bloccarsi imbarazzati, lui si sentì per l’ennesima volta di troppo, la bambina si aspettava Hunter Clarington, aveva atteso Hunter, non lui.  
<< Lo zio non c’è tesoro, torna tra cinque mesi, promesso >> le rispose Sebastian prima di passare Phoebe a Finn senza menzionarlo, senza dire niente su di lui. Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto ma non aveva fatto i conti con l’oppressione che sentiva in quel momento, come se qualcuno gli stesse schiacciando il cuore con una mano, e sapeva che non poteva farci niente, che era stato lui a volere tutto quello e avrebbe dovuto immaginare l’odio e il disprezzo degli altri ma faceva male lo stesso.  
<< E lui chi è allora? >> chiese Phoebe, le domande di quella bambina riuscivano sempre a farla sentire a disagio. << Lui è Thad, è … un amico speciale dello zio >> rispose subito Finn mentre anche gli altri si alzavano per salutarlo e dalla cucina emergevano una ragazza dai capelli castani con indosso un grembiule da cucina e un tizio dai tratti delicati, quasi femminili si ritrovò a pensare Thad per un istante, che si posiziono accanto al tizio basso non prima di averlo fulminato con un’occhiata carica di disprezzo e anche di compatimento. Lui non era qualcuno da compatire, o che meritava della pietà, lui era … una persona matura che aveva fatto la sua scelta e che non se ne pentiva sebbene sapesse che la vita dell’amante era difficoltosa.

<< Piacere di conoscervi, Sebastian mi ha parlato di voi >> li salutò allungando la mano, e solamente la moglie di Finn ricambiò il gesto, addirittura Finn e l’altro l’avevano fissato con compatimento mentre l’ispanica gli avrebbe urlato contro se sua moglie non le avesse stretto il polso per farla desistere.   
<< A noi invece non ha mai parlato di te, curioso no? >> gli disse quello che doveva essere l’altro fratellastro di Sebastian e quello era sarcasmo, sarcasmo puro misto a svilimento, tanto che suo marito gli diede una gomitata.  
<< Ignora Faccia da Checca Thad, allora … il mio fratellastro Finn e sua moglie Penny, Phoebe, la mia migliore amica Santana Lopez e sua moglie Danielle, anche se lei preferisce Dani, Harper – la latina si limitò ad un sorriso forzato mentre la donna con i capelli blu gli sorrise, un sorriso che però non arrivò agli occhi – il mio fratellastro Kurt Hummel, chiamalo pure Faccia da Checca, ormai ci è abituato, e suo marito Blaine Anderson >> glieli presentò Sebastian prima che la latina, Santana, lo prendesse quasi lo trascinasse lontano per poi iniziare ad urlare sottovoce, a lui sembrava un ossimoro eppure stava accadendo: Santana avrebbe voluto urlare eppure manteneva un livello della voce bassissimo.

<< Bene, se volete sedervi, io e Kurt questa volta ci siamo superati >> annunciò Penny con un sorriso forzato, e lui sospirò: quello era senza alcun dubbio il compito più difficile della sua vita.

 

***

 

La cena fu imbarazzante, almeno per lui, ma per gli altri non lo sembrava affatto. C’erano così tante risate, scherzi e battute, peccato che non le capisse e le poche volte che aveva provato ad inserirsi in una conversazione, o a fare qualche osservazione si era sentito gli occhi di Kurt e di Santana puntati contro, prima che uno dei due lo demolisse con un commento tagliente, Finn invece aveva preferito rimanere in silenzio ma l’aveva ignorato. Era chiaro che tutti loro, con l’esclusione della piccola Phoebe, avevano fatto quadrato contro di lui ed erano determinati a farlo sentire un estraneo ma non sarebbe durata: quando Sebastian avrebbe divorziato per stare con lui se ne sarebbero pentiti, tutti loro.

<< … Ed è così che si è conclusa la mia prima guida: il postino all’ospedale, mamma in preda al panico e un attacco isterico da parte tua! >> concluse Finn prima che tutti loro, lui compreso, scoppiassero a ridere. << Hai investito un postino! Hai investito un postino alla tua prima lezione di guida cazzo, e non dovevo ridere? Hai investito un postino! >> gli fece eco Sebastian tra le risate generali.  
<< Com’è stato possibile? >> chiese tentando per l’ennesima volta di far parte di quella conversazione. << Succede, c’è chi investe le cassette delle lettere, chi gli idranti, e chi i postini, non lo sapevi? >> intervenne Santana, in appena un’ora e mezza Thad era giunto alla conclusione che l’ispanica lo detestava.

<< Indovinate cosa ho ritrovato ieri? L’album delle foto di nozze! >> s’intromise Penny e Thad mentalmente la ringraziò, anche lei gli era ostile ma non in maniera così evidente. Lentamente Penny e Finn iniziarono a commentare le foto e gli sembrò evidente che lo stavano facendo per lui, anche se in oltre la metà delle foto dove compariva Sebastian c’era anche Hunter, e sembravano così felici, così uniti, così .. . perfetti.  
<< Mi dispiace interrompere questa piacevole gita su viale delle rimembranze, ma … devo fumare  e mi serve il terrazzo >> e detto questo, come se conoscesse la casa a menadito Sebastian uscì, ora si che era solo si disse Thad, Penny aveva portato Phoebe a letto poco dopo la foto di lei in bianco assieme alle damigelle, e Dani in quell’occasione aveva i capelli rosa.

<< Ora che Seb se ne andato possiamo parlare >> dichiarò Finn, e per un secondo Thad ebbe la visione di sé stesso appoggiato al muro mentre gli altri prendevano la mira e Finn attendeva solo di poter dare l’ordine.  
<< Tu non ci piaci. Non fraintenderci, potresti essere la persona più stupenda del mondo e avere mille buone qualità, ma continueresti a non piacerci >> aggiunse mentre gli altri lo fissavano, con la foto del bacio di Finn e Penny tra di loro.  
<< Io … io lo amo >> ammise, era vero e voleva che gli altri lo sapessero, che lui non lo faceva solo per il sesso ma perché era innamorato di Sebastian. << Ma lui non ama te, lui ama Hunter, e se sapessi cos’hanno passato capiresti, lui ti sta solo usando, e lo dico per il tuo bene >> disse Dani cercando di farlo ragionare ma lui non voleva ragionare, non con loro.  
<< Non m’importa, non si dice che è solo l’amore che conta? Io lo amo, e sono sicuro che lui ama me, so che mi detestate ma … io lo amo >> ribatté lui, non era così difficile da capire. << Lui non ti ama Thad, ti dirò la stessa cosa che ho detto a mio fratello Cooper quando anche lui si è fatto coinvolgere in questa storia: non farti coinvolgere più del dovuto, prendi quello che ti dà e non chiedere di più del sesso perché non te lo darà >> intervenne Blaine con aria pacata, erano suggerimenti ottimi, solo ... lui non voleva seguirli, non quando c’era il suo cuore in ballo.  
<< Cosa puoi saperne tu? Cosa ti fa pensare che voglia qualcosa di più? >> chiese sulla difensiva. << Perché alla fine tutti vogliono qualcosa di più, che si tratti di mio cognato Cooper Anderson, del mio migliore amico Starchild, che per inciso ancora non mi ha perdonato, del mio compagno di studi Adam Crawford o dell’amico del migliore amico di Blaine, Rory Flanagan, volete tutti qualcosa di più, qualcosa che lui non può e non vuole darvi >> gli rispose Kurt prima di fare un cenno con la mano, e sapeva che avevano ragione ma lui sarebbe stato l’eccezione, lo sapeva, sapeva che Sebastian lo amava, non gliel’aveva ancora detto ma lo sapeva e prima o poi anche gli altri lo avrebbero capito.

<< Scusate, mi sono perso qualcosa d’importante? >> chiese Sebastian, non doveva aver ascoltato tutta la conversazione ma se lui non era il primo che portava allora ne aveva indovinata la maggior parte si disse Thad. << Nulla di rilevante, io e San abbiamo scaricato Orange is the new black, vuoi vederlo con noi? >> gli chiese Dani mentre prendeva il suo cappotto e ne passava un altro a Santana.  
<< Non sono interessato a vedere un mucchio di lesbiche in prigione, dovete ridarmi il film che vi ho prestato >> le rispose Sebastian prima che Santana frugasse nella sua borsa e ne estraesse un DVD dal titolo “ Me, Myself and Mum “. << È divertentissimo, come quando siamo andati a vederlo in teatro tutti, abbiamo riso tutti e tre >> intervenne Finn con un sorriso mentre aiutava Penny a sparecchiare.

Era dura la vita dell’amante ma chi la dura la vince e Thad era sicuro che avrebbe vinto.


	3. Just Do It With Love

Lentamente Thad si era abituato a quella vita, avrebbe desiderato qualcosa di più, e non solo sesso. Avrebbe adorato sentire Sebastian raccontargli del suo passato, di sé stesso e di quello che sarebbe accaduto quando avrebbe lasciato Hunter per lui, perché sarebbe accaduto, era fiducioso che era solo questione di tempo, doveva solo avere pazienza e mostrarsi accomodante nei confronti dell’altro.

 E lo aveva dimostrato quando una settimana dopo la disastrosa cena a casa di Finn aveva accompagnato Sebastian all’Opera assieme a Kurt e a Blaine per “ Il Don Giovanni “ di Mozart. Non aveva un completo abbastanza elegante e aveva chiesto aiuto a Jeff ricordandogli, accidentalmente, come lo avesse aiutato quando durante il suo primo anno di liceo aveva creduto di avere una cotta per Quinn.  
Quinn dopo qualche settimana gli aveva riso in faccia, per fortuna era successo dietro il campo da football, suggerendogli che forse non era lei la sua metà, e indirizzandolo dolcemente ma con fermezza verso Nick, lui lo aveva saputo quasi per caso mentre ospitava Quinn a casa sua quando era incinta, sua madre Cristina prima aveva creduto che fosse lui il padre, appurato che non era lui era tornata ad essere la dolcezza in persona con la bionda.  
Jeff di fronte a quell’argomentazione aveva ceduto e gli aveva prestato il suo completo, non prima che Quinn lo avesse sconsigliato di farsi coinvolgere così tanto, che più si attaccava a Sebastian più sarebbe stato difficile lasciarlo al ritorno di Hunter e lui si era limitato ad alzare le spalle. Quando Hunter sarebbe tornato non sarebbe cambiato nulla, avrebbe fatto la sua mossa e avrebbe atteso il divorzio dell’altro. Non lo aveva detto ma sospettava che Quinn sapesse quel che pensava, se rileggeva la conversazione che avevano avuto su SKYPE mentre ufficialmente avrebbe dovuto scrivere un articolo sull’ennesimo spettacolo off Broadway era quella l’impressione.  
Il suo lavoro come giornalista gli piaceva, certo, i suoi articoli non comparivano in prima pagina ma dopo un anno o due in cui si occupava di spettacolo era pronto anche per altro, specialmente la cronaca e gli editoriali anche se Rachel non avrebbe voluto. La mora infatti sosteneva che il Times era sempre gentile con lei era merito di Thad, la verità era che Rachel Berry era brava, lo sostenevano tutti, lui era stato uno dei primi ma non perché fosse la compagna della sua migliore amica, ma perché era obbiettivo.

Quella serata era stata una collezione di gaffe una peggio dell’altra e dopo quella Kurt e Blaine non lo avrebbero di certo aiutato. Era rimasto sorpreso nello scoprire che avevano persino un palco, offerto per la serata dalla mecenate di Blaine, June Dalloway. A causa del suo lavoro Thad Harwood sapeva benissimo chi fosse June Dalloway, e sapeva anche come i suoi colleghi nelle altre testate si facessero beffe di lei, l’ennesima signora annoiata che aveva scelto di fare la mecenate invece di collezionare quadri o mariti, questo lo pensava anche lui ma riconosceva che aveva fiuto. Per lo meno si era trattenuto dal dire quel che pensava ma era evidente che a Kurt quella donna non piacesse.  
Già a metà del primo atto era giunto alla conclusione che l’opera non faceva per lui, era bello, suggestivo e poetico, peccato che non capisse una parola d’italiano, e odiava stare al buio. L’unico sollievo era stata la mano di Sebastian che gli accarezzava la coscia, almeno finché non la sentì farsi strada nei suoi pantaloni e accarezzarlo. In quel momento ringraziò il buio e il suo autocontrollo perché quello era troppo, troppo caldo, troppo intenso, troppo tutto … e sentire la mano di Sebastian che lo accarezzava lentamente quando tutti potevano vederli e soprattutto sentirli era il paradiso e l’inferno.

<< Fai silenzio Harwood, siamo all’opera, fa silenzio >> gli sussurrò Sebastian prima di aumentare la velocità, le sue dita che si muovevano su di lui, erano dita lunghe, da pianista si ritrovò a pensare prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca. Per fortuna fu l’acuto del tenore a coprire il suo gemito quando venne ma era sicuro che Blaine, che sedeva accanto a Sebastian, se ne fosse accorto, lo dedusse dall’occhiata che gli lanciò quando durante l’intervallo si ritrovarono nel foyer.  
<< È una bella rappresentazione, ma come dico sempre: nessuna donna Anna sarà mai migliore di quella della Netrebko >> disse Sebastian e lui si sentì nuovamente un estraneo, e questa volta un incompetente.  
<< Tu non fai testo, adori la Netrebko >> rispose Kurt con un sorriso indulgente. << June l’ha incontrata, posso chiederle se ti fa un autografo >> propose Blaine, da quel che lui ricordava a Charlie Tallen che si occupava dell’opera al NewYoker non piaceva la Netrebko ma non poteva esserne sicuro. << Lei è l’unica che mi farei, lei e Santana, se entrambi fossimo etero >> scherzò Sebastian e lui si unì alla risata generale con qualche riserva.  
<< Non sapevo fossi un appassionato dell’opera >> disse non appena gli altri ebbero cessato di ridere. << A papà piaceva, portava sempre me e Finn con Carole, e in seguito anche Santana, mi rilassa venire qui. Aspettavamo l’intervello per fare delle gare e vedere chi era il più veloce a salire e scendere le scale. Gli piacerebbe sapere che ogni tanto vengo qui. Ad Hunter non piace molto, adora solo Wagner e Bizet >> gli spiegò Sebastian, Hunter, sempre Hunter, Sebastian sapeva come ricordargli il suo ruolo, ma doveva solo avere pazienza.

Eppure era sicuro che Blaine gli avesse canticchiato all’orecchio una delle arie che aveva ascoltato in precedenza, e mentre sfogliava distratto il libretto ne fu sicuro: Madamina il catalogo è questo, delle belle che amò il padron mio.

 

***

Tre giorni dopo l’opera, il cui resoconto aveva fatto alternativa sorridere e arrabbiare Quinn e Jeff, Thad si trovava a casa di Sebastian. Adorava quell’appartamento, ogni cosa recava il segno del gusto di Sebastian, in parte anche quello di Hunter ma era solo questione di tempo e quando lui non sarebbe più stato l’amante tutte quelle cose sarebbero sparite. Gli dispiaceva per Clarence ma aveva capito fin dal suo primo incontro con la coppia che il gatto era di Hunter e non poteva chiedergli il gatto dopo avergli portato via il marito e la casa.  
Stavano riposando cercando di regolare la respirazione dopo quella che poteva essere definita una sessione alquanto spossante, piacevole e forse un po’ troppo acrobatica per i suoi gusti, sessione di sesso, e come sempre Sebastian non lo abbracciava, non lo cercava con lo sguardo, o gli prendeva la mano ma forse si comportava così anche con Hunter pensò prima di sentire il suono del cellulare di Sebastian, “Won't Get Fooled Again “ , la riconobbe dalle prime note pensò prima di vedere l’altro alzarsi e rispondere.  
<< Cosa c’è ora Finnie? >> lo sentì dire prima di passargli i pantaloni, a quanto sembrava Sebastian aveva una suoneria personalizzata per ogni suo contatto, e la cosa gli piaceva, chissà che canzone aveva scelto per lui.  
<< Ti apro subito, eppure ricordavo di averti dato la chiave tre anni fa >> lo sentì dire e poi Sebastian uscì dalla stanza sistemandosi la maglietta mentre lui preferiva rimanere a letto ancora per un po’, amava quelle coperte, quelle lenzuola e … amava la stanza. C’erano momenti in cui si diceva che era una follia, che sarebbe rimasto per sempre l’amante di Sebastian e altri in cui era sicuro che l’altro avrebbe divorziato e avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme, solo loro due senza alcuna interferenza esterna.

Dopo aver fatto passare cinque minuti, che impiegò nel rivestirsi, si avviò appena in tempo per sentire delle voci. << Scordati che prenderò l’uccello, mi è bastato averlo per casa per quindici anni, tieni quel coso lontano da me! >> sentì dire e si diresse verso la fonte di quelle voci.  
<< Scusa se ti disturbo ma Penny ha l’influenza, io ho un corso di aggiornamento e non sapevo dove lasciare Phoebe >> fu la prima cosa che disse Finn quando Sebastian Smythe aprì la porta. Voleva bene a Finn, erano cresciuti insieme ed è difficile essere veramente arrabbiati con qualcuno con cui hai rubato i biscotti al cioccolato e con cui hai fatto giurin giuretto, ma c’erano momenti, come quello, in cui avrebbe voluto che suo padre non sposasse Carole, ed erano rarissimi perché lui adorava Carole Hudson, era stata la persona più vicina ad una madre che avesse mai avuto e non lo aveva mai giudicato, sebbene talvolta non approvasse.  
<< L’influenza scolastica ha colpito di nuovo, e non potevi lasciarla con Faccia da Checca? >> chiese mentre sbirciava una busta sospetta, Burt era un brav’uomo, era Kurt il problema, lo era sempre stato, dai tempi in cui aveva cercato di infilarsi nei pantaloni di Blaine fino a … adesso. << Si chiama Kurt, ed è nostro fratello, e ha anche lui l’influenza, Blaine mi ha chiamato poco fa >> fu la risposta di suo fratello.  
<< Brutta cosa l’influenza nelle scuole, auguriamoci che il sistema sanitario nazionale risolva la situazione in fretta e … non dirmi che è già arrivato il giorno >> disse prima di guardare il calendario sul suo cellulare sperando di essersi sbagliato, invano.  
<< Esattamente, Penny lo odia, e ora tocca a te, ripasserò a prenderlo tra due mesi >> rispose Finn con un sorriso che gli aveva visto poche volte mentre estraeva il contenuto dalla busta.

Patrick Smythe prima di cadere fulminato da un infarto ad appena quarantotto anni quando lui ne aveva quindici durante un pranzo della domenica prima del dolce e dopo aver litigato con lui a causa di quello che era successo a Parigi aveva deciso di rovinarlo anche da morto, e aveva fatto inserire nel suo testamento una clausola apposita che riguardava … uno degli oggetti che più detestava al mondo.  
Fu così che li trovò Thad Harwood, Finn che agitava un pappagallo impagliato, un pappagallo superbamente impagliato, e Sebastian che cercava di ricacciare l’oggetto nella busta mentre Phoebe stava cercando di coccolare Clarence che però si era rintanato sotto il divano.  
<< Harwood, ti presento il commodoro Phineas Augustus von und zur Meer, per gli amici, Polly >> lo salutò Sebastian mentre Finn cercava di non guardarlo e lui rimase sorpreso, non gli sembrava che nessuno dei due fosse appassionato di tassidermia. << È un … bell’esemplare, tenevate molto a Polly? >> chiese tanto per fare conversazione, si sentiva impacciato e di troppo, ma non appena tutto quello sarebbe finito anche quella sensazione se ne sarebbe andata.  
<< Amare Polly? Nessuno di noi lo ha mai amato, non puoi amare qualcuno che passa la vita su un trespolo ad insultarti con l’accento di Baltimora, e comunque per te è commodoro Phineas Augustus von und zur Meer >> fu la risposta secca di Sebastian, ogni volta che cercava di far parte della sua vita l’altro lo respingeva nella camera da letto, ora con gesti dolci e romantici altre volte con sarcasmo e quella che gli sembrava una punta di pietà.  
<< Ricordi come ci chiamava, eravamo così felici quando è morto, Santana lo odiava >> s’intromise Finn e Thad li sentì ridere, una risata allegra e spensierata che era quasi contagiosa. Aveva pensato all’inizio che il suo rapporto con Quinn fosse simile a quello che Sebastian aveva con la latina, ma si era sbagliato, se il suo rapporto con Quinn era un normale rapporto tra amici quello tra gli altri era molto più .. fisico, si abbracciavano, si toccavano e soprattutto non aveva dimenticato il bacio che Santana aveva stampato sulle labbra di Sebastian alla fine della cena, lui e Quinn non si erano mai baciati mentre sembrava che per Santana e Sebastian fosse normale e Dani non sembrava trovarci nulla di sbagliato, e forse anche Hunter si limitava ad alzare le spalle.  
<< Non mi ci far pensare, ha sempre voluto strangolarlo con le sue mani >> fu la replica di Sebastian mentre Phoebe stava cercando di far avvicinare Clarence che però continuava a rimanere sotto il divano. << E Polly gli ha tolto quel piacere, tornerò tra tre ore, sorveglialo >> disse Finn prima di uscire di casa e dopo aver sistemato Polly vicino al caminetto.  
<< È morto, morto, si sorveglia da solo >> ribatte Sebastian prima che da dietro la porta si sentisse: << Mi riferivo a mia figlia, e riguarda te! >> risposta che fece sorridere lui e la bambina.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta a Thad non sembrò che fossero passate ben tre ore, gli sembrò quasi un battito di ciglia. Phoebe era l’unica che non lo giudicava, era troppo piccola per capire quello che stava accadendo ma forse proprio per quello gli voleva bene invece di detestarlo, e lui era rimasto sorpreso da come Sebastian dorasse la bambina; da un lato c’era l’uomo sarcastico, stronzo e che sapeva ferire chiunque con poche parole e dall’altra un uomo che semplicemente adorava la sua famiglia, prova ne erano le foto che aveva visto disseminate per casa.  
<< Tu e Kurt non siete molto legati >> constatò, lui non aveva fratelli o sorelle ma si era accorto di come Finn e Sebastian fossero legati mentre con Kurt si trattava di cortesia mista a cordialità e a diverse prese in giro, come se fossero rimasti adolescenti. << Io e Finn siamo cresciuti insieme, Faccia da Checca si è intromesso quando eravamo al liceo >> fu la risposta dell’altro mentre lui osservava le foto disposte per la stanza, furono quattro ad attirarlo perché sembravano quasi delle estranee nell’arredamento.

Nella prima c’erano una donna dai capelli castani acconciati con cura e gli occhi verdi abbracciata ad un uomo dai capelli leggermente più scuri dei suoi e dagli occhi azzurri, i due sorridevano e lei indossava un abito da sposa e lui uno smoking nero. Dovevano essere i genitori di Sebastian si disse prima di posare gli occhi sulla seconda foto, questa volta la donna con l’abito da sposa aveva i capelli rossi corti, l’uomo era lo stesso ma accanto agli sposi c’erano due bambini vestiti elegantemente, Finn accanto a sua madre e Sebastian con suo padre, erano dei paggetti stupendi pensò per un secondo prima di sorridere. La terza infine era divisa in due parti: nella prima la donna era sempre quella di prima, leggermente invecchiata, l’uomo invece era diverso, doveva essere il padre di Kurt si disse osservando come solamente Finn e Kurt fossero presenti, nella seconda invece compariva anche Sebastian. Dovevano essere al liceo pensò: Finn e Sebastian erano già alti mentre Kurt … sembrava che non per lui non fosse passato un giorno, e dopo quello passò all’ultima foto già immaginando cosa avrebbe visto.  
Era come aveva pensato: Hunter e Sebastian, non in occasione del loro matrimonio, ma .. non riusciva a capire quando fosse scattata ma era sicuramente dopo perché scorse la fede all’anulare di entrambi, quel semplice cerchietto di metallo che tanto odiava, se almeno Sebastian prima di scoparselo se lo fosse tolto, e invece l’altro quando avevano terminato vi passava dolcemente le dita, come se fosse solo. Erano su una spiaggia, non riusciva a capire dove, seduti sulla sabbia con ancora indosso i vestiti e un’espressione così innamorata e spensierata che gli faceva male al cuore, un male quasi fisico.  
<< Quando l’avete scattata questa? >> chiese mentre Sebastian pagava il fattorino della pizza. << A Biloxi, era … una seconda luna di miele, dopo che … è una storia lunga Harwood ma sappi che Hunter mi ha promesso che tornerà, tornerà per me, me l’ha giurato >> rispose Sebastian e in quel momento Thad vide un lampo di angoscia e di tristezza che lo lasciò sgomento, doveva essere un ricordo doloroso quello riflette, con lui Sebastian non avrebbe avuto brutti ricordi, solo bei momenti e felicità, lui gli avrebbe offerto tutto quello che l’altro desiderava, avrebbe fatto per lui, lo stava già facendo.

<< Come … come vi siete conosciuti se non sono indiscreto a chiedere >> disse prima di dirigersi verso i DVD, li aveva già osservati in precedenza e la prima volta era rimasto sorpreso nel non vedere film di guerra, poi si era detto che era giusto visto il lavoro di Hunter e alla fin fine lui non era un appassionato. C’erano film francesi di tutti i generi, film d’autore che era costretto a vedere per lavoro ma che poi puntualmente detestava e diverse serie tv.  
<< Non pensavo che fossi un fan di “ Oz “ >> disse, aveva provato a seguire quella serie con Nick e Rachel, ma a tutti e tre era sembrata troppo violente e volgare, realistica ma troppo cruda. << Ad Hunter piace, inoltre Christopher Meloni assomiglia anche troppo a mio padre fisicamente, io preferisco “ Law&Order “ o “ CSI “ >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di sistemare le pizze sul tavolo della cucina che però non aveva risposto alla sua prima domanda.  
Thad non disse una parola, continuava a sentirsi une straneo in quella casa, ma quando vi avrebbe apportato le modifiche che aveva in mente quella sensazione sarebbe scomparsa, doveva solo attendere il divorzio che sarebbe avvenuto il prima possibile, di questo era sicuro si ripeté per l’ennesima volta mentre si sedeva accanto all’altro per quella cena improvvisata.

Poi quando sentì le labbra di Sebastian sulle sue smise di pensare, tutto quello che in quel momento era l’altro, il suo corpo stretto al suo e le sue labbra che dolcemente premevano sulle sue. Rispose al bacio con urgenza, stringendosi all’altro e facendogli capire cosa desiderasse.  
Poi non aveva ben chiaro come fossero arrivati fino al letto, ma ci si ritrovò senza la camicia e con i pantaloni abbassati e l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare era che tutto quello era meraviglioso. Sebastian lo stava usando, se ancora aveva dei dubbi fu evidente dalla maniera in cui lo toccava, gesti veloci, bruschi, frenetici e dettagli più dal desiderio di fare in fretta che da desiderio, Sebastian non lo desiderava, desiderava il suo corpo come probabilmente avrebbe desiderato un altro corpo, ma aveva scelto lui, c’era lui sotto l’altro a gemere e ad ansimare il nome dell’altro.  
Trattenne un gemito quando lo sentì dentro di sé, era tutto così veloce pensò prima che Sebastian decidesse che il suo collo era un ottimo luogo dove baciarlo, privandolo dei suoi occhi. Thad amava vedere quegli occhi verdi in balia della lussuria, come la prima notte … e l’altro glielo stava negando.  
<< Baciami … per piacere baciami >> ansimò e l’altro lo accontentò continuando con forza a spingersi dentro di lui, era di quello che aveva bisogno, della bocca di Sebastian sulla sua, del suo corpo, di lui, solo di quello e nient’altro, e fu l’ultima cosa a cui pensò prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo gemendo nella bocca dell’altro.

***

L’idea di presentare Sebastian a Quinn, Rachel e ai Niff l’aveva avuta il mattino successivo, quando se n’era andato da quell’appartamento con la strana sensazione che Polly lo stesse osservando.  
Jeff era stato entusiasta della sua idea, e così anche Rachel, solo Quinn aveva avuto qualche obiezione mentre Nick era rimasto in silenzio e quella per lui era stata una sorta di vittoria.  
Sebastian si era mostrato scettico, era evidente che se aveva accettato lo faceva per lui ma alla fine aveva accettato, dopo aver consultato Finn e Blaine al telefono, Santana nel sapere la notizia si era precipitata a casa di lui trascinandosi dietro una Dani alquanto riluttante e doveva ringraziare il desiderio di Sebastian di fare tutto il contrario di quello che gli altri gli avevano consigliato, altrimenti quella sera non ci sarebbe mai stata.  
<< Ci vediamo al ristorante, Rachel arriva leggermente in ritardo perché ha le prove per “ Chicago “, se vuoi il mio parere Thaddeus … >> aveva detto Quinn e poi non aveva ascoltato perché aveva chiuso la comunicazione, sapeva che Quinn era contraria, che si era trovata in una situazione simile e che già conosceva le mille ambiguità dell’essere un amante, semplicemente non voleva ascoltarla, era stato scortese ma sperò che l’altra capisse, aveva solo bisogno di un po’ di comprensione lui, solo di quella.  
<< Hai idea di cosa vuol dire essere un amante? Sempre nell’ombra, sempre in silenzio, saperlo felice con un altro, vederli insieme in pubblico e dover restare impassibili? È difficile Thad, difficile, io ho retto appena quattro mesi e mezzo >> gli aveva confidato Quinn mentre si dividevano una delle torte di Judy Fabray e guardavano distrattamente Oprah sul suo divano.  
<< Con me è diverso, mi ha presentato alla sua famiglia, io voglio presentarlo a voi, è … diverso, fidati Quinnie >> aveva risposto, Sebastian l’aveva presentato agli altri i quali senza nemmeno conoscerlo lo avevano giudicato e subito detestato, la sua unica consolazione era la certezza che Sebastian avrebbe lasciato Hunter per lui e allora sarebbe stato lui ad avere l’ultima parola.

<< Eccoli, vieni che te li presento >> disse non appena lui e Sebastian scesero dal taxi, aveva scelto un ristorante semplice, certamente non uno di quelli raffinati dove l’altro lo aveva portato e che sembravano piacere anche al resto della famiglia.  
<< Sebastian Smythe, ti presento la mia migliore amica Quinn Fabray, il mio migliore amico Nick Duval e il suo ragazzo Jeff Sterling, manca solo la ragazza di Quinn che però arriverà a breve, ragazzi, vi presento Sebastian >> li presentò con un sorriso, e vide con piacere come Quinn si mostrò lusingata quando Sebastian si esibì in un baciamano, entro la fine della serata la bionda sarebbe stata, ne era sicuro; gli altri erano ancora scettici ma era solo questione di tempo.  
<< Thad ci ha parlato tanto di te, eravamo così curiosi di conoscerti e … >> Nick non riuscì a terminare perché proprio in quel momento riconobbero i passi di Rachel. << Scusate il ritardo, sono dispiaciuta davvero e … è tutta colpa di Maddie che continuava a sbagliare l’entrata e allora Rupert si è arrabbiato e … non è possibile >> disse Rachel passando dall’eccitazione alla sorpresa in appena pochi secondi, non era l’unica si disse osservando Sebastian che la stava fissando come se già la conoscesse.

<< Nanetta Berry? >> domandò Sebastian osservandola ad occhi sgranati, come se si conoscessero da una vita e non si vedessero da secoli.  
<< Sebastian Smythe? >> domandò a sua volta Rachel prima di abbracciarlo di slancio e l’altro ricambiò la stretta con gesti impacciati, come se non si aspettasse una reazione simile.  
<< L’unico e solo nanetta, da quanto sei diventata un’amante della vagina? >> le chiese Sebastian sarcastico, e Thad si chiese dove i due si fossero conosciuti.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi, e da quando tradisci Hunter? >> chiese a sua volta la mora, si conoscevano, e Rachel conosceva anche Hunter a quanto sembrava, sembrava troppo strano per essere vero.  
<< Vi conoscete per caso? >> chiese Jeff curioso prima che Quinn si avvicinasse a Rachel quasi con circospezione.

<< Usciva con mio fratello >>  
<< Uscivo con suo fratello >> fu la risposta detta quasi in contemporanea dei due.

 


	4. Best Friends

Era stato strano, e fu ancora più strano quando furono seduti tutti e sei, Rachel accanto a Quinn e di fronte a Nick ma impegnata in una conversazione con Sebastian.  
<< E come stanno gli altri, come stanno Kurt e Blaine? >> chiese Rachel, da un lato Thad era felice che Rachel conoscesse già Sebastian, per lui era segno che avrebbe avuto un’alleata fedele e qualcuno che l’avrebbe sicuramente sostenuto, dall’altro si sentiva tirato fuori dalla conversazione, Quinn stava occhieggiando il menù, Nick stava giocando il suo cellulare e Jeff lentamente stava facendo origami con il suo tovagliolo, l’unico che non stava facendo alcunché era lui.

<< Anderson e signora si sono sposati tre anni, e ora filano d’amore è d’accordo, sembrano una squallida pubblicità delle torte di mela, disgustosi >> rispose Sebastian prima di dare una nuova occhiata al menù e con la coda dell’occhio Thad vide Quinn scuotere delicatamente la testa.  
<< Sono felice per loro, sapevo che si sarebbero sposati ma in quei giorni avevo un tour, ho comunque inviato un telegramma, Santana e Dani convivono ancora? >> chiese prima che Nick gli facesse segno di chiamare il cameriere. << Sono sposate da un anno, credo che il ricevimento lo ricorderemo tutti >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di passarle degli auricolari e far partire un video, dopo cinque secondi sentirono Rachel ridacchiare sommessamente. << Che cosa c’è di tanto divertente Rae? >> le chiese Quinn quando la mora si tolse gli auricolari.

<< Conga, è … il loro cavallo di battaglia … Finn mi raccontò che la ballavi con Maribel quando eri bambino, almeno finché non sei cresciuto troppo per ballare con lei, inoltre non sapevo che sapessi anche il portoghese >> rispose Rachel a beneficio di tutti. Quel dettaglio non lo conosceva nemmeno lui, Sebastian gli aveva accennato qualche volta che da ragazzino aveva preso lezioni, lui equitazione, ballo da camera e lacrosse mentre Finn nella banda, quartertback e nel glee club; Thad non riusciva ad immaginare due infanzie più diverse eppure erano accadute e i due erano anche fratelli, fratellastri si corresse mentalmente.  
<< Io non conosco il portoghese, però la canzone era interessante e mi è sempre piaciuto sorprendere Lopez, avevo un conto aperto da quando ha cantato quell’orrore al mio matrimonio >> fu la risposta che fece ridere Rachel divertita, poi la mora si avvicinò a Quinn e le sussurrò qualcosa. << Ma è una canzone tremenda! Mia sorella aveva comprato l’album e una sera me lo fece ascoltare, se solo sento quelle note mi sento male e … la tua amica l’ha cantata al tuo matrimonio! >> e detto questo anche Quinn scoppiò a ridere.

<< Lopez ha sempre avuto un senso dell’umorismo bacato, compensa il sarcasmo e la lingua velenosa con le sue tette rifatte >> ribatté Sebastian prima che Rachel passasse il cellulare a Nick e Jeff che gli fece spazio, non aveva mai pensato che Santana si fosse rifatta le tette, il che era un ulteriore segno del fatto che con l’eccezione di Quinn lui non capiva le donne.

[-]

<< E ora questa è per il mio migliore amico! Che è uno degli sposi ovviamente! E siccome sono quasi del tutto ubriaca prima che scoppi a piangere al bancone è meglio cominciare! >> urlò Santana facendo un segno al dj.  
Non appena si sentirono le prime note Sebastian Smythe si sentì mancare, aveva già sentito quella canzone, l’ultima sera a Copenaghen quando lui Finn, Kurt e Santana erano usciti a bere ed erano capitati in quel locale vicino al porto. Lui l’aveva subito bollata come una canzone stupida e idiota mentre Santana gli aveva giurato che l’avrebbe cantata al suo matrimonio e a distanza di quattro anni se n’era ricordata e ora si stava rendendo ridicola di fronte a tutti.

<< Fa qualcosa, uccidi il dj, rendila muta, fa qualcosa >> sussurrò ad Hunter poco prima che una luce convergesse su di lui, tutto lo studio, i commilitoni di Hunter e la sua famiglia lo stavano guardando. << È troppo divertente, ora zitto e goditela >> fu la risposta di Hunter prima che Santana lo raggiungesse e continuasse cantare divertita prima indicando Phyllis Clarington che nemmeno quel giorno aveva smesso il lutto e poi Carole che lo osservò con materna indulgenza.

Quando la latina terminò la canzone dovette pure sorbirsi l’applauso scosciante del resto della sala, compresi Finn e Kurt che se la stavano ridendo. << Certo che sa come godersi la vita >> gli sussurrò Hunter prima di far scivolare una mano sulla sua coscia in un gesto distratto. << No, sa come rovinarla a me >> rispose, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei: ospitarla a casa, ballare alla sua quinceanera il valzer, consolarla quando sua nonna non aveva più voluto vederla dopo il suo coming out, rimettendoci anche la perdita delle meravigliose empanadas di Alma Lopez, e infine averla aiutata con la sua vita a New York.

<< Non esagerare, e ricorda, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo >> mormorò Hunter prima di ritirare la mano, prima di farlo gliela prese tra le sue, Hunter aveva ragione, tutto a suo tempo, quella era la sua serata, sua e di Hunter, e nessuno gliel’avrebbe rovinata, nessuno, si disse prima che Santana li raggiungesse. Quello che provava per Hunter era amore, puro e semplice amore, se avesse dovuto spiegarlo avrebbe semplicemente detto che lo amava con tutto sé stesso, troppo sintetico ma non c’erano altre parole per descriverlo, un po’ come il loro primo incontro: io ho visto lui, lui ha visto me, e ci siano amati.

[-]

Tutto sommato la serata era andata bene si disse Thad Harwood mentre il cameriere si avvicinava con il dolce. Sebastian stava cercando non essere troppo sarcastico e indisponente e anche gli altri ne sembravano conquistati, Nick con qualche riserva ma era comunque un passo avanti. Thad non dubitava che in futuro ci sarebbero state altre cene come quella, cene in cui e Sebastian sarebbero stati insieme, felici. Per lo meno nessuno di loro sembrava giudicarlo o giudicare Sebastian, da Quinn o Nick non lo avrebbe accettato.

<< Siccome la cena è quasi finita te lo devo chiedere, Finn … come sta? >> chiese Rachel prima che arrivasse il caffè e vide chiaramente Sebastian aggiungervi il cognac come amava fare, poi riempirsi il bicchiere e buttarlo giù tutto d’un fiato tra lo stupore degli altri. << Finn … Finnie è sposato, e ha una bambina … ha tre anni >> rispose Sebastian prima di aggiungere lo zucchero. Doveva essere stata una storia importante per Rachel si disse Thad osservando la mora prima rabbuiarsi e poi stringersi a Quinn come se volesse dimostrare a Sebastian che lei era andata avanti e che non era realmente interessata alla risposta.  
<< Sono felice per lui, poco prima del matrimonio incontrai Kurt e Blaine, Blaine non mi disse nulla ma Kurt mi disse che Finn si stava per sposare, credo che fosse arrabbiato con me e aveva ragione, e mi disse …. Che Hunter era tornato, che era ancora vivo, fui così felice, ricordo come ti … vi sentivate in quei mesi. E so che è troppo tardi ma voglio scusarmi, mi comportai da egoista partendo per il tour ma era la mia carriera, Finn me lo disse anche, solo … mi dispiace >> disse Rachel ed era evidente a tutti che quello doveva essere un argomento delicato, qualcosa che lei non aveva piacere a raccontare e Sebastian a ricordare.  
<< Grazie … non è stato un periodo facile per nessuno, sono passati così tanti anni >> fu la risposta e Thad scorse nei suoi così tanta angoscia, tristezza e disperazione che se fossero stati soli lo avrebbe stretto in un abbraccio e lo avrebbe rincuorato, promettendogli che lui non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, che mai si sarebbero lasciati, che aveva bisogno di lui, solo di quello, nient’altro. Ma erano in un ristorante, in compagnia e si limitò ad un sorriso incerto. 

Avrebbe voluto sapere di più ma era evidente che la conversazione finiva lì e gli stava anche bene, Sebastian glie n’avrebbe parlato al momento giusto, ne era sicuro, doveva solo avere pazienza e attendere e in quello stava diventando uno specialista.

***

  
<< Quando vi siete conosciuti tu e Hunter? >> gli chiese Thad mentre Sebastian si stava rivestendo.  
Come aveva conosciuto Hunter? Era stato allo stesso un cliché e qualcosa di completamente originale, ricordava ancora la prima volta che lo aveva visto, avrebbe potuto raccontare ogni piega della sua divisa, ogni dettaglio dei bottoni e ad occhi chiusi avrebbe potuto tranquillamente disegnare il volto dell’altro, ogni linea del viso, ogni particolare degli occhi, ma non avrebbe saputo riferire di che colore fosse il muro dell’ingresso o cosa Carole stesse cucinando per il Ringraziamento, eppure viveva in quella casa da quando era bambino e Carole cucinava ogni anno le stesse cose.  
Finn sosteneva che si fossero innamorati nel momento in cui si erano stretti la mano, Burt Hummel, il padre di Kurt nonché terzo marito di Carole, invece avrebbe scommesso sul momento in cui si sedettero a tavola uno di fronte all’altro e Carole avrebbe giurato e spergiurato che era accaduto durante il dolce, la verità era che gli era bastato vederlo per dimenticare i ragazzi anonimi dello Scandals, le prede che aveva collezionato al liceo e soprattutto Fabien Mercier, come gli aveva sussurrato la loro prima notte di nozze: io sono nato innamorato di te, ti stavo solo aspettando.  
Quella sera comunque nessuno dei due aveva mostrato cosa realmente provassero sebbene Carole avesse sospettato qualcosa e anche Finn che lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Poi durante la notte Hunter era andato nella sua stanza.

<< Finn ha passato qualche tempo nell’esercito, da agosto a … gennaio, o inizio febbraio e per il Ringraziamento portò a casa Hunter, all’epoca erano commilitoni e siccome il Ringraziamento di mia suocera è una noia immensa decise di invitarlo da noi >> fu la semplice risposta di Sebastian.  
E così era stato Finn pensò Thad per un istante, era stato Finn a farli indirettamente conoscere e per un secondo sentì una rabbia cieca verso il più alto, era tutta colpa sua si disse, se non li avesse fatti conoscere ora al posto di Hunter ci sarebbe stato lui come compagno, marito e non come amante. Era stupido recriminare in quella maniera, pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere ma non riusciva a farne a meno.  
<< Dunque fu amore a prima vista? >> chiese prima di afferrare la sua camicia, era curioso, voleva sapere tutto dell’altro, della sua vita e del suo matrimonio e siccome Sebastian dopo il sesso diventava loquace era l’unico sistema per avere quelle informazioni. << Fu amore, questo si, non so se a prima vista, diciamo che compresi che Fabien aveva smesso di farmi male >> fu la risposta, a distanza di quasi tredici anni Fabien Mercier era solo un ricordo amaro. 

<< Era il tuo … il tuo ragazzo? >> gli chiese Thad sorpreso. << Il mio professore di letteratura francese al Louis le Grand, abbiamo avuto una relazione durata sei mesi, poi ci hanno scoperto e fu impossibile equivocare >> fu la semplice risposta, ed era impossibile equivocare la scena: lui piegato a novanta sulla cattedra che implorava di essere scopato e Fabien con i pantaloni abbassati che si spingeva voglioso dentro di lui; si ricordava ancora le urla di suo padre Patrick venuto appositamente dall’America, lo schiaffo che gli aveva dato Carole non appena erano tornati a Lima, ed era stata l’unica volta che Carole avesse mai alzato le mani, quel pranzo della domenica che avrebbe dovuto sistemare tutto e che invece non aveva risolto niente.  
<< Non sapevo avessi studiato in Francia >> ribatté Thad, ogni volta c’era sempre qualcosa di nuovo su Sebastian, forse perché solitamente si limitavano a scopare. Gli piaceva il sesso, era un per sempre un maschio latino nel fior fiore degli anni, e i geni inglesi che aveva ereditato da suo padre servivano a poco, gli piaceva fare sesso, ma gli piaceva anche l’amore, Nick una volta l’aveva preso in giro sostenendo che amasse più l’amore che suoi fidanzati, e forse aveva ragione.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece passare la mano sul lenzuolo non riuscendo a reprimere un sorriso, il ricordo delle mani dell’altro era ancora vivo, il modo in cui si erano baciati, come si fosse aggrappato alle spalle dell’altro, come avesse sussurrato il nome di Sebastian mentre sentiva l’orgasmo montare, come Sebastian si fosse spinto dentro di lui con furia e desiderio e come lui si fosse mosso per incoraggiando, sempre più veloce, sempre più ansimando e gemendo nella bocca dell’altro.

<< Hai finito di stare a fissare le mie lenzuola? Vestiti e renditi presentabile, Santana e Danielle vengono a cena >> gli ordinò Sebastian dal bagno e lui obbedì, ecco di cosa aveva bisogno: del sarcasmo di Santana, a differenza di Kurt e Blaine la latina sarebbe stata sicuramente più esplicita e meno accomodante nel mostrare il suo disappunto e la sua antipatia, gli era bastato incontrarla una volta per capire.

<< Buongiorno, buongiorno e ancora buongiorno! >> urlò Santana prima di gettarsi tra le sue braccia, accadeva anche quando erano bambini, si trovavano così bene insieme perché sostanzialmente erano due stronzi opportunisti che non avevano paura di manipolare il prossimo, e soprattutto erano coscienti che anche l’altro lo era dunque si divertivano a giocare ben sapendo che trovare insulti e frecciate era una sorta di sfida.  
<< Sono le diciannove e quindici >> rispose lui mentre Dani, che quel giorno aveva i capelli rosso acceso, entrava con delle buste della spesa. << E io dico buongiorno lo stesso, ora lasciami il mio solito angolo cottura per me, prendi il grembiule e cucina le tue crepês. Non hai scopato abbastanza per caso? Lo so che diventi isterico quando sei in astinenza, motivo per cui c’è Thad >> riabbatté subito la mora con un sorriso prima di dirigersi verso la cucina con passo sicuro e prendendo alla moglie le buste. << Ha quanto pare qualcuno ieri sera ha scopato, ti è piaciuta la sforbiciata, eh Shaqueera? >> la prese in giro Sebastian e lei gli rispose con un sorriso sarcastico e altre frecciate.  
<< Fanno sempre così? >> chiese Thad a Dani mentre la ragazza si muoveva con sicurezza nell’appartamento e apparecchiava. << Da sempre, i primi tempi credevo che si detestassero, poi Finn e Maribel mi hanno assicurato che il loro modo di dimostrare quanto si vogliono bene, da adolescenti se ne sono dette di tutti i colori >> rispose Dani, lei non lo detestava ma era evidente che trovava fastidiosa la sua compagnia, come se fosse un male necessario, lo sopportava come doveva aver sopportato gli altri ma c’era una piccola differenza: lui era lì per restare, e sarebbe restato. 

Tutto sommato la serata passò discretamente bene, Santana era una cuoca eccellente, motivo per cui Dani ammise che praticava ancora pattinaggio sebbene ormai fosse solo un hobby. << … Eppoi ci hanno bandito da Amsterdam, permanentemente >> terminò di raccontare Santana con una risata prima di versarsi da bere. << Io l’avevo detto che non dovevamo esagerare l’ultima sera, invece tu hai voluto comprarne il doppio >> rispose Sebastian prima di alzarsi. << E così parlò colui che a Madrid tre settimane dopo ha fatto uno spogliarello su un tavolo di un locale gay >> fu la pronta risposta, quel viaggio doveva essere stato qualcosa di destramente interessante si disse Thad, la conversazione era stata prevalentemente tra Sebastian, Santana e Dani, le due lo avevano tagliato fiori con astuzia implacabile parlando del passato e di argomenti che lui ignorava, come Dani che aveva parlato di pattinaggio o Santana che aveva accennato al fatto che l’altra insieme a Kurt e ad un amico del castano formassero un terzetto musicale che si esibiva saltuariamente.  
<< Ero sbronzo, ed eri tu che lanciavi la monetina, ribes o pesca? >> arrivò dalla cucina. << Peccati di gioventù, nessuna delle due, ce l’hai ancora la crema chantilly? >> chiese Santana prima di sfiorare la guancia di Dani con un bacio, un gesto così affettuoso, intimo e quotidiano che per un istante Thad le invidiò profondamente. << Certamente, dicono tutte così >> fu la pronta replica. << Sebastian prepara le migliori crepês del mondo, ha imparato durante l’anno trascorso a Parigi >> gli spiegò Dani, ed era così evidente che gli dava quell’informazione solo per evitargli di fare delle domande. << Sabato ci esibiamo , venite anche voi? Non appena so i dettagli ti mando un’e-mail >> aggiunse, ed era evidente che Dani non aveva voglia di farlo, forse lo faceva per gentilezza o lo faceva con tutti gli altri, ma lui sarebbe andato, doveva farsi accettare dal resto di quella bizzarra famiglia allargata e l’avrebbe fatto.

***

  
<< Santana è ancora sarcastica e maleducata? >> gli chiese Rachel mentre lui, i Niff, Quinn e Rachel si godevano il freddo di New York sul terrazzo di casa Duval, forniti di sedie pieghevoli, piumini e coperte e si godevano il cielo un tempo stellato ora pieno di smog di New York City.  
<< Sempre più sarcastica ma un po’ meno maleducata >> rispose prima di passare a Nick un succo di frutta al lampone, avevano avuto quell’idea quando andavano ancora alle elementari e Angie Duval sapeva in anticipo di dover sistemare le sdraio e comprare succo di lampone e pop corn, si limitava a salutare lui e Quinn con un sorriso a metà tra il materno e il rassegnato.  
<< È proprio vero che le cose non cambiano mai del tutto allora. Comunque se vuoi il mio parere state bene insieme, se vuoi posso aprire le pratiche per il divorzio, poi quando torna Hunter fai in modo che passi da me >> disse Quinn, almeno aveva un’alleata, un’alleata che faceva l’avvocato.  
Anche Sebastian e Santana erano avvocati, ma penalisti e non civilisti, motivo per cui aveva chiesto aiuto a Quinn, gli dispiaceva un po’ per Hunter ma quando si trova l’amore bisogna non farselo scappare e lui questa volta non avrebbe commesso errori.  
<< Se vuoi fallo, sarebbe così romantico e pensarci bene, lui bloccato in un matrimonio sbagliato e tu che lo salvi >> se ne uscì Jeff, Jeff aveva sempre questo lato romantico che ad una prima occhiata lo faceva sembrare un ingenuo ma loro sapevano bene che non lo era affatto, era così che lui vedeva tutta la storia, non era un rovina famiglie ma se le circostanze lo avessero richiesto si sarebbe preso tutta la colpa. << Non la vedo in questa maniera, ma se con te è felice allora forse, e dico forse dovresti provarci >> intervenne Nick, Nick di loro quattro era sempre stato il più ponderato e il più ragionevole e se persino lui sosteneva una simile tesi allora era fatta, doveva solo convincere Sebastian a divorziare e poi avvisare i suoi genitori. Aveva proprio degli amici fantastici si disse per l’ennesima volta, fantastici.  
<< No >> disse Rachel, stranamente in contrasto con loro facendo convergere i loro sguardi su di sé. << E perché no Rae? >> le chiese Quinn curiosa.

<< Perché non sarebbe giusto, perché non puoi rovinare un matrimonio come il suo, perché dovresti essere semplicemente un amante, perché Sebastian non ti amerà mai come tu ami lui. Tu non sai cosa hanno passato quei due, e ora tu arrivi e pretendi l’impossibile, non puoi distruggere un amore come il loro comportandoti così >> rispose Rachel evitando di fissarli.  
<< C’è qualcosa che non ci hai detto Rachel? >> chiese Nick, che Rachel Berry sapesse qualcosa che loro quattro ignoravano era palese, che volesse rivelarla ma non trovasse il coraggio anche, e lui voleva sapere inoltre Rachel aveva torto pensò, l’amore tra Hunter e Sebastian era uguale a mille altri e l’altro avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, aveva solo bisogno di tempo.  
<< Volete davvero saperlo? >> chiese Rachel tremando, Quinn d’istinto la strinse a sé anche se quella notte non faceva poi così freddo. << Si Rachel, io voglio saperlo, devo saperlo, lui … lui non mi parla mai di cosa è accaduto e io voglio saperlo >> rispose Thad, voleva delle risposte e non le risposte vaghe e lacunose che Sebastian gli elargiva magnanimamente dopo il sesso, voleva sapere tutto e Rachel lo avrebbe aiutato. 

<< Perché Hunter è stato dichiarato morto. Il colonnello Hunter Clarington è stato dichiarato disperso in azione e poi morto, c’è stato persino il funerale militare con la consegna della bandiera, la banda e le scariche di fucile, eppure lui è tornato, è tornato per Sebastian,  come puoi rivaleggiare con un amore tale? Un amore che lo ha spinto a lottare e a tornare vivo a casa? Non conosco i dettagli ma al funerale c’ero, se un amore può resistere ad una cosa simile allora può resistere a tutto >>


	5. It's a Love Story, Just Say yes

_Ho conosciuto Sebastian Smythe alla fine del mio secondo anno di liceo._   
_Frequentavo Finn da gennaio, da dopo le Provinciali e quel giorno era la prima volta che andavo a casa Hudson, e non la dimenticherò mai. Entro, sistemo il cappotto sull’attaccapanni e sto per avvisare di essere appena arrivata quando sento qualcosa che mi picchietta sulla spalla, mi giro e … ho lanciato un urlo assordante, Polly mi stava picchiettando la spalla._

_Avevo visto spesso Sebastian a scuola, era sempre con Finn e con Santana, tanto che una volta, poco dopo che io e Finn ci eravamo messi insieme gli chiesi se potevamo fare un’uscita a quattro e Finn mi disse che non stavano insieme, che erano solo amici e che Sebastian era gay. Santana era stata la prima a saperlo, prima di Finn, di Carole o di Patrick, lei. Inoltre passavano le giornate a casa dell’altro, dormivano persino nello stesso letto e credo che lo facciano ancora oggi, specialmente dopo … quello che accadde. Prima che entrambi facessero coming out tutti credevano che si sarebbero sposati, specialmente Carole e la madre di Santana, la prima cosa che disse Carole quando lo seppe fu “ quindi Santana non la sposi più? “, almeno così mi raccontò Finn, andavano al ballo della scuola insieme, mangiavano allo stesso tavolo ed erano sempre insieme, chiunque avrebbe creduto che avevano una relazione_

_Lui e Finn erano legatissimi, sono cresciuti insieme senza favoritismi, almeno così mi raccontò Carole, diciamo che sono stati liberi di dedicarsi a quello che volevano quando volevano, Finn andava a vedere le partite di lacrosse di Sebastian, e si addormentava, e Sebastian andava a vedere le partite di football di Finn, per poi farsi trovare negli spogliatoi avversari a pomiciare con qualcuno. Non ho mai conosciuto Patrick, non ne parlavano mai, solo una volta a cena Finn si fece scappare che era stato qualcosa di improvviso, poi ne hanno più accennato._

_Quando Carole s’innamorò di Burt Hummel non la presero bene, nessuno dei due, e non perché Patrick era morto da due anni. Io e Kurt all’epoca eravamo molto amici eppure questo non ha mai impedito a loro due, e tanti altri, di gettare Kurt nel cassonetto quasi ogni mattinoa, quando Kurt gli chiese perché anche lui si unisse a loro Sebastian gli rispose che lui era gay mentre Kurt era una checca, e che questo lo rendeva diverso. Non ho mai capito la sottigliezza ma Finn si, inoltre, e che questo resti tra noi, Kurt aveva una cotta per Finn, una semplice cotta di cui Finn non si era nemmeno accorto._   
_Se ne accorse Santana, o meglio se ne accorse Sebastian, quei due ne risero per mesi, specialmente Santana alle prove del glee club, poi andava ad attenderlo agli spogliatoi di lacrosse e ne ridevano insieme. Poi per fortuna Blaine decise che era ora di smetterla, certo, fu difficile far entrare quel concetto nella mente di Sebastian ma è sempre stato bravo a schierarsi dalla parte del vincitore, motivo per cui si occupava dell’annuario e sapeva usare fotoshop, ogni anno quando era tempo della pubblicazione di fronte alla sua porta c’era la fila, le cheerios gli portavano regali di ogni tipo, la squadra di football propose perfino di eleggerlo giocatore ad honorem, e tutto perché era lui a decidere quali foto andavano pubblicate, le cheerios avano tre pagine ma poteva essere una galleria di bellezze o di mostri, tutto dipendeva da lui._

_A differenza di me e Finn avevano una sorta di codice, “ andare al cinema “ voleva dire che sarebbero andati nell’unico locale gay di Lima, a bere, ballare e nel caso di Sebastian rimorchiare e altri che non ricordo._   
_Non saprei dire quando nacque la storia tra Blaine e Kurt, semplicemente un girono aprimmo gli occhi e ci accorgemmo che si erano avvicinati sempre di più, poi ci volle del tempo perché li aprissero anche loro e si rendessero conto di cosa provavano per l’altro e soprattutto che l’altro ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, è stato qualcosa di lento, maturo e allo stesso tempo romantico, come quei film dove i due protagonisti crescono insieme, sono migliori amici e solo alla fine capiscono di amarsi._

_Quello fu anche l’anno in cui Santana fece coming out, all’inizio ci eravamo resi conto che non parlava più delle sue conquiste maschili, o di come lei e Sebastian si divertissero a conquistare le loro … prede, e si era molto avvicinata a Brittany S Pierce, ma all’inizio pensammo tutti che sarebbe stata una fase, Santana era il perfetto stereotipo della latina mangia uomini ed era impossibile concepire che si fosse innamorata, si innamorata, di una ragazza. I suoi genitori la presero piuttosto bene, Carole lo scoprì grazie a Sebastian, ogni martedì sera le donne della famiglia Lopez, ossi Maribel e Alma, madre e nonna di Santana, si ritrovavano con lui per andare a cena al Bel Grissino, l’unico ristorante di un certo livello di Lima. Bene quella sera Carole gli raccomandò di essere gentile con Alma e Sebastian le rispose che non ce n’era bisogno, che Alma non sarebbe venuta perché non voleva più vedere Santana da quando le aveva confessato di essere lesbica. E fu così che anche Carole lo seppe. Lei e Burt si sposarono poco prima del diploma, una cerimonia intima con una sessantina d’invitati … la zia materna di Kurt assomiglia ad Anne Hathaway ora che ci penso, una Anne Hathaway in versione giardiniera ora che ci penso, mi chiedo se sia rimasta uguale._

_Dopo il diploma io, Blaine e Sam accompagnammo Mercedes a Los Angeles perché era stata accettata all’UCLA, un viaggio di due mesi perché vi andammo in macchina, dall’Ohio alla California, sembra quasi una follia pensarci ora, Kurt sarebbe dovuto venire con noi ma all’ultimo minuto Burt e Carole pensarono che sarebbe stata un’ottima idea farlo partire con Sebastian, Santana e Finn che andavano in Europa, specie per rinforzare i legami tra fratelli perché fino ad allora erano praticamente inesistenti._   
_Non so cosa accadde in quel viaggio, ogni sera Finn mi chiamava e ci sentivamo su SKYPE ogni volta che potevamo, credo si siano divertiti molto nonostante tutto, so solo che li hanno banditi da Amsterdam, che hanno ballato sui tavoli a Madrid, fatto il bagno nella Senna e cantato al karaoke a Stoccolma; e che ogni volta che Santana vedeva una bella ragazza si ripeteva “ io sto con Brittany, io sto con Brittany “ e non sarei sorpresa di sapere che hanno ispirato a Katy Perry Last Friday Night._

_Al loro ritorno io e Kurt andammo alla NYADA mentre Santana a Saint Louis, quella del Kentucky anche se durò cinque o quattro mesi, pochissimo; Finn invece aveva deciso di arruolarsi e ci rivedemmo solo a novembre poco prima del Ringraziamento quando si recò a New York a salutare Kurt._   
_Sono sicura di non aver incontrato Hunter Clarington prima di San Valentino, al matrimonio di uno dei nostri professori, ero in camera con Finn quando sentimmo bussare. << Quel bastardo si vede con qualcuno, e non mi ha detto niente >> esordì Santana, la finezza è sempre stata un suo tratto distintivo. << Sicura che non sia con qualcuno della band? >> le chiese Finn mentre io mi rivestivo. << Sono passata a vedere, l’ho sentito parlare al telefono con qualcuno e dargli appuntamento nella sua stanza, e se questo non ti convince Finnocenza sappi che sorrideva, e sappiamo entrambi che non sorride dai tempi del professore, ora muovete le chiappe e seguitemi >> fu la risposta di Santana. Reclutò anche Blaine e Kurt e siccome erano sullo stesso piano avvisò anche Sam e Mercedes, credo che quello che le facesse più male fosse il non essere stata avvertita che Sebastian aveva una relazione lei che era sempre la prima a sapere qualcosa da lui._

_Fu così che sapemmo di Hunter e Sebastian, quando lui aprì la porta dopo che Santana si era finta del servizio in camera, ricordo ancora l’imbarazzo, Finn in seguito mi rivelò che Hunter gli aveva assicurato di non essere nemmeno lontanamente “ bi – curioso “ eppure era la, con solo i pantaloni e l’espressione di chi si è appena divertito un mondo._   
_Non so quando sia nata la relazione tra i due, ma di una cosa sono sicura: è qualcosa di unico, un amore maturo così diverso da quello di Kurt e Blaine, loro due li si può ritrovare in una commedia romantica, in un romanzo d’amore o in una ballad, Hunter e Sebastian invece li si ritrova in quei thriller pieni di sesso, nei romanzi erotici, erotici non porno, e in una danza sfrenata. Hanno sempre avuto un rapporto molto … fisico, non ricordo le volte che io e Finn ci siamo recati a casa loro e li abbiamo sorpresi mentre … si sa._

_Si sposarono quasi subito, dopo appena due anni che si conoscevano e tre mesi di convivenza, Hunter doveva partire, per l’Iraq, era la sua prima missione questa volta, organizzarono tutto e poi partì, questo lo ricordo bene. Fu un matrimonio bellissimo, la madre di Hunter volle a tutti i costi che ci fosse la banda militare e persino il picchetto d’onore e tutti i commilitoni di Hunter. Al ricevimento Santana cantò quella stupida canzone, ricordo ancora quanto ridemmo, Carole era così felice, e fu allora che pensai che prima o poi mi sarei sposata anch’io con Finn._

_Siamo stati bene quei quattro anni, eravamo così felici, quasi senza un pensiero, ci ritrovavamo ogni venerdì a casa di Finn e ridevamo spensierati di qualsiasi cosa, a volte venivano a trovarci Carole e Burt, Burt siede da anni al Congresso, lo rieleggono ogni anno, ora se non sbaglio il suo collega è il giudice Brian Caine, un buon amico di Patrick se non ricordo male. Una volta che vennero i miei papà li portammo ad una festa di Rubulad, Kurt una volta ne fece un articolo per Vogue.com e da allora lo invitano sempre, ci presentammo con certe piume, da soli avevamo spennato un intero pollaio! Un’altra volta invece eravamo tutti vestiti di nero con delle ridicole cravatte gialle, quanti ricordi._

_In quegli anni Hunter partiva in missione e tornava dopo sei, cinque mesi, lui e Sebastian si divertivano, feste, sesso, erano giovani, innamorati e siccome avevano poco tempo volevano viverlo al meglio, quando tornava tutti i nostri voti calavano disastrosamente, specialmente quelli di Santana. Lei e Brittany si lasciarono alla fine del mio secondo anno a New York, e fu doloroso per lei, Hunter e Sebastian la curarono a forza di caramelle gommose, cognac e film splatter, sembra che sia stata la ricetta per le delusioni amorose di Patrick Smythe; Santana conobbe Dani quasi sei mesi e fu attrazione fin dall’inizio, se non l’avessi aiutata forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla perché era troppo timida … lo so, Santana timida sembra impossibile ma quando si tratta di amore ha sempre abbassato le sue difese._   
_Sembrava che quel periodo non dovesse mai finire, io avevo fatto il mio debutto in “ Funny Girl “ e avevo deciso di lasciare la NYADA, tutti noi eravamo felici, giovani e ingenui, credevamo che tutto quello fosse eterno._

_Accadde poco prima del matrimonio di Sam Evans, modello e migliore amico di Blaine, e Mercedes, cantante e migliore amica di Kurt, eravamo a Lima per il Ringraziamento e Hunter ci aveva promesso che sarebbe stato presente, ora che ci penso erano due settimane che non lo sentivamo ma era in missione e quindi non ci preoccupammo poi tanto._   
_Era quasi ora di cena quando suonò il campanello, ricordo così bene quella serata, per tutti noi credo sia impossibile dimenticarla comunque, il campanello suonò e carole si diresse ad aprire e fu una fortuna che fosse lei a farlo._   
_Io ero in cucina con Kurt e la sentì chiamare Sebastian e Burt e aveva una voce incerta che non le ho mai sentito, e per quello mi spaventai, Kurt sembrò aver intuito qualcosa e se anche per qualche oscuro motivo non ci fossimo accorti l’urlo di Santana seguito dallo svenimento di Sebastian, soffre di pressione bassa, come suo padre e suo nonno ci disse Brian Caine non appena arrivò chiamato d’urgenza da Burt. Hunter risultava disperso e dopo una settimana di ricerche avevano deciso di dichiararlo morto, siccome non c’era nemmeno il cadavere volevano sapere se avremmo partecipato al funerale._

_Partecipammo, tutti noi, e Burt si arrabbiò moltissimo quando il cappellano non menzionò Sebastian, eppure si erano sposati in Massachusetts quattro anni prima ed era un matrimonio riconosciuto, in aggiunta a quello dopo la sepoltura, diedero la bandiera a Phyllis Clarington, come se lui non esistesse, Phyllis la diede subito a lui ma li avevamo visti tutti, è stata una delle poche occasioni in cui Brian Caine e Burt Hummel sono stati solidali, la moglie di Brian, primaria di chirurgia all’ospedale di Westerville, sostenne che era inconcepibile un tale comportamento._   
_Non fu facile tornare a New York dopo il funerale, per nessuno di noi, Finn che viveva con me, Blaine e Kurt nel loft di quest’ultimo si trasferì momentaneamente a casa di Sebastian e quando doveva seguire le lezioni a casa c’era Santana che si divideva tra il lavoro, i suoi studi, casa di Dani e quell’appartamento, come non impazzì è un mistero per me._

_Cercammo tutti di aiutarlo, Sam addirittura rinunciò ad un servizio fotografico per una campagna di Calvin Klein dove sarebbe dovuto essere il modello di punta, furono tre mesi agghiaccianti, non credo che riuscirò a dimenticarli. Fui la prima a suggerire che dovevamo uscire, vedere gente, andare a Broadway, quando lo suggerì tra me e Finn ci fu una litigata che sentì tutto il palazzo << tu vuoi che lui esca? Per l’amor di Dio Rachel, mio fratello ha appena ventiquattro anni ed è già vedovo, come puoi pensare che abbia voglia di uscire la sera? >> Mi aggredì e aveva ragione, solo che all’epoca non lo compresi. Io lo accusai di essere un egoista e di nascondersi dietro la scusa di Sebastian, che se non voleva uscire ce ne saremmo fatti una ragione ma non poteva restare la sera a vedere i filmini del matrimonio con Sebastian, si faceva male da solo guardandoli. Una volta sono rimasta con loro, era … orrendo vedere quella felicità, quella spensieratezza e tutti i progetti che avevano in mente, a dir poco orrendo, ne parlai con Kurt che mi rispose che ognuno affrontava il dolore a modo suo e che se lui aveva scelto quel metodo io dovevo rispettarlo._   
_Fu allora che ebbi quell’offerta per una tournée nazionale, il ruolo di Sally era un’opportunità troppo grande, ne parlai con i miei papà che mi consigliarono di accettare, ne parlai con il professore che dirigeva il glee club, il professor Schuester di cui vi ho tanto parlato,  e anche lui si disse d’accordo, stavo preparando la valigia quando ebbi la pessima idea di chiedere a Finn di accompagnarmi, almeno le prime tappe. Prima di allora si era detto d’accordo, è un’ottima occasione mi aveva detto e avevamo festeggiato e siccome stavano per cominciare le vacanze di primavera pensai che avrebbe accettato ma non fu così._

_< < Dove pretendi che vada con Sebastian in questo stato? >> mi chiese, e ammetto che aveva ragione. << Ha Santana e per quanto ancora insisterà? Capisco che un lutto del genere è duro da superare ma ha ventiquattro anni, per quanto Hunter sia stato importante per lui è ancora giovane >> risposi d’istinto, era una cattiveria gratuita ma non ci pensai, ero così vicina al successo che non avrei permesso a nessuno di rovinarmi il momento._   
_Non fu una rottura ufficiale o drastica, gli lasciai un biglietto e attesi insieme al resto del cast, quando non si presentò capì che era finita. Piansi per tutto il tour ma come diceva lui “  The show's gotta go all over the place... or something “ e aveva ragione._

_Al mio ritorno a New York non ho parlato con nessuno di loro, era come se mi avessero espulsa dal loro circolo, e sotto sotto non me la presi perché sapevo che avevano ragione ma ci rimasi comunque male, li conoscevo fin dal liceo e che tutti loro mi avessero voltato le spalle quando ero così vicina al mio obbiettivo fu qualcosa che non riuscivo ad accettare che proprio loro non mi volessero più vedere, ma dovetti scenderci a patti._   
_Ho rivisto Blaine e Kurt sei mesi dopo il mio ritorno, poco prima del provino per Rent, ero da Macy’s quando li vidi, si mostrarono entrambi molto imbarazzati e dopo qualche istante Blaine si allontanò discretamente lasciandomi sola con Kurt._   
_< < So bene che mi odiate e so che avete ragione ma … state tutti bene? >> chiesi timorosa, siccome eravamo vicini al reparto videogame Kurt aveva un occhio su di me e uno su Blaine che vi era entrato di corsa, se con gli anni non è cambiato Blaine Anderson ha un lato nerd a dir poco spropositato. Kurt ci pensò tre secondi, doveva riflettere sulla risposta. << Noi non ti odiamo Rachel, io almeno non ti odio, hai fatto una scelta e noi la rispettiamo ma non l’approviamo, hai sempre avuto questi atteggiamenti da prima donna, per fortuna … tutto si è risolto >> mi disse, e disse quelle ultime tre parole senza guardarmi, guardò per terra, e non era un atteggiamento da lui._   
_< < Cosa vorresti dire? >> chiesi sorpresa, una situazione come quella che avevo lasciato non si sistemava, ci sia adattava, ci si conviveva ma non si risolveva. << Hunter è tornato, abbiamo ricevuto le scuse ufficiali dal Pentagono, Sebastian prima gli ha dato un ceffone che gli ah lasciato stampate le cinque dita per due giorni e  poi l’ha baciato >> fu la risposta, e mi sentì così felice per loro. Non avevo smesso di pensare a quello che era accaduto dal funerale, dedicai l’esibizione immediatamente successiva a entrambi e tanto altro, e scoprire che Hunter era vivo, che stava bene e che era tornato … fu quasi liberatorio._   
_< < Quindi sta bene? >> chiesi preoccupata. << Se la cava, il medico dice che sta bene, e … noi due …. Io e Blaine … siamo qui … per … >> non sapeva come dirmelo, negli anni ci eravamo cullati nell’idea che prima o poi avrei sposato Finn, tutti noi. Avevo intuito che riguardava Finn, come per una specie di sesto senso e per un secondo mi tornò in mente l’angoscia che avevo provato quando si era arruolato, mista alla disperazione che avevo avvertito quando avevano calato la bara, mi ero chiesta come mi sarei comportata se nella bara ci fosse stato lui, o se peggio non avessero ritrovato il corpo, se sarei riuscita a rimanere impassibile per tutta la durata della cerimonia._   
_< < Riguarda Finn, vero? >> chiesi imbarazzata, se io lo ero Kurt lo era mille volte più di me e stiamo parlando di un tipo che ha ballato “ Single Ladies “ con una tutina  nera aderente e che alla nostra terza festa di Rubulad non esitò a ballare mezzo svestito di fronte a dei perfetti sconosciuti per tutta la notte, eppure in quel momento era diventato scarlatto._   
_< < No … si, Finn …. Finn si sposa >> mi disse evitando di guardarmi e fu allora che mi sentì il mondo che mi crollava addosso, Finn si sposava, e non con me, eravamo stati la coppia d’oro al liceo, avevamo persino pensato di sposarci finito il liceo, io avevo anche comprato l’abito, lo tengo ancora a casa dei miei papà, non voglio buttarlo anche se ora … ora è tutto diverso._   
_< < Sono … felice per lui … e  chi è lei? >> domandai cercando di rimanere indifferente, ero partita credendo ingenuamente che un giorno Finn avrebbe bussato alla mia porta e saremmo tornati insieme, invece lui aveva voltato pagina e dopo appena sei mesi aveva deciso di sposarsi. << Si chiama Penny, studia da infermiera, è all’ultimo anno, è una brava ragazza, piace a tutti noi e Carole l’adora >> mi rispose, ammettendo poi che quando mi avevano vista lui e Blaine erano stati tentati di ignorarmi. << Ammiro questa tua sincerità, ora è meglio che vada, prima che Blaine svaligi l’intero negozio >> risposi prima di andarmene._

_Il resto della storia lo conoscete perché l’abbiamo vissuto tutti e cinque insieme, quello che voglio dirvi, e specialmente a te Thad, è che non puoi credere che bastino pochi mesi per rompere un legame che neppure la morte ha saputo spezzare, tu potrai anche amarlo, e credo che tu sia sincero ma questo non cambierà le cose, Sebastian Smythe non ti amerà mai come tu vuoi essere amato perché ha dato il suo cuore ad Hunter Clarington la sera stessa che si sono incontrati quasi dieci anni fa._


	6. We Belongh Together

Thad aveva ascoltato con attenzione quello che Rachel aveva raccontato loro, ma niente di quello che la mora aveva detto avrebbe cambiato il suo cuore: lui amava Sebastian e l’avrebbe convinto a divorziare da Hunter, amore tragico o meno.  
Motivo per cui quel giorno si era recato nel locale dove Dani gli aveva detto di trovarsi, l’unica cosa che desiderava era far parte della vita dell’altro con un ruolo ufficiale, essere l’amante era gratificante ma anche squallido ma quando ci sarebbe stato il divorzio tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.

<< Thad! Thad eccoti qui! >> lo salutò Kurt con uno dei sorrisi più falsi che Thad aveva mai visto, che Sebastian non fosse in sintonia con Kurt come lo era con Finn era ovvio ma era altrettanto evidente che Kurt tenesse a lui, con una vena di sarcasmo e qualche colorito insulto da entrambe le parti. Quel giorno l’altro indossava uno smoking bianco mentre Dani aveva ancora i capelli rossi e una specie di kimono, con loro c’era un tizio dal trucco pesante e che indossava una giacca nera piena di lustrini, come pieno di lustrini era tutto il suo abbigliamento.  
<< Dani mi ha detto di venire a quest’ora, ma credo di essere arrivato troppo presto >> disse, il locale era mezzo vuoto e il palco era a dir poco deserto, aveva attraversato mezza Manhattan per niente, averlo saputo prima non avrebbe corso in quella maniera, ma non era colpa sua si disse mentre cercava di non mostrare che aveva corso.  
<< No, non è troppo presto, Thad, ti presento Elliot Gilbert, in arte Starchild, amico di Kurt, Starchild, ti rpesento Thad Harwood. Voi … avete più cose in comune di quanto tu creda >> li presentò Blaine prima di allontanarsi con suo marito e con Dani.

Si squadrarono per qualche istante prima che fosse Elliot a rompere il silenzio, lui non sapeva cosa doveva dire a quel tizio. << Sei il nuovo, vero? Il nuovo amante di Sebastian? >> gli chiese l’altro e per poco Thad non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva. << … Come … come lo sai? Conosci Sebastian? >> gli domandò a sua volta, era chiaro che si conoscessero, se Sebastian andava ai concerti del trio doveva conoscere Elliot, eppure nella voce dell’altro c’era disillusione, rammarico e qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare. << Si, lo conosco molto bene … quel bastardo >> fu la risposta prima che si accendesse la proverbiale lampadina: Elliot Gilbert in arte Starchild … era stato uno degli amanti di Sebastian a cui Kurt aveva accennato durante quella disastrosa cena a casa di Finn.  
<< Tu … avevate una relazione. Kurt mi ha accennato al fatto, ma io … io sono diverso, lui mi ama >> rispose, Starchild poteva essere stato un passatempo, un flirt ma lui non era così; Sebastian non gliel’aveva mai detto ma era evidente che lo amava. Non aveva bisogno delle parole per saperlo, bastava pensare a tutto quello che l’altro aveva fatto per lui per convincersene.  
<< Lo credevo anch’io, sai? Credevo che mi amasse, che sarebbe durata per sempre e mi dissi che mi stava bene essere l’amante. Questo finché dopo un’esibizione non venne a parlarmi e mi annunciò che era stato bello, che fare sesso a tre gli sarebbe sempre piaciuto ma che era finita. Me ne sono fatto una ragione, col tempo. Vuoi un consiglio? Non c’è tempo per l’amore Thad Harwood >> fu la spiegazione dell’altro. E per come la vedeva Thad poteva essere giusto per Elliot, ma non per lui.  
<< Sarà vero per te, ma non per me >> rispose mentre vedeva Finn con Penny che tenevano Pheobe per mano, la bambina dopo aver visto il palco lanciò un urlo e corse da Kurt che la prese in braccio, gli Hudson invece si limitarono ad un cenno della mano nella sua direzione che però poteva essere rivolto anche ad Elliot visto che si trovavano nello stesso punto.  
<< Non illuderti, lo conosco bene ed ero proprio come te, con  la differenza che io ho aperto gli occhi prima inoltre … >> stava per dirgli dell’altro quando furono interrotti da una risata sguaiata che era sicuro di aver già sentito.

<< Ridammi il cappello, ridammi il cappello! >> e gli venne spontaneo voltarsi, proprio nel momento in cui un uragano rosso che solo dopo identificò come Santana entrava nel locale seguita da Sebastian e per un istante Thad ebbe come la visione di loro due bambini che giocavano, dovevano essere quegli amici che fanno tutto insieme, che si lasciano solo quando tornano vanno a dormire, con un legame così stretto da far credere a tutto il liceo che avessero una relazione.  
Rimase ad occhi aperti ad osservarli, Santana che con un volteggio si era ritrovata tra le braccia di Sebastian e come questi la stringesse a sé, se non avesse saputo che erano entrambi omosessuali Thad nel vederli avrebbe pensato che erano una coppia di sposi davvero innamorati.  
<< Siete arrivati, in ritardo come sempre >> li salutò Finn quando i due si sciolsero dall’abbraccio. << Non è colpa mia, ma qualcuno si era dimenticata di archiviare il caso De Soto >> rispose Sebastian prima di abbracciare Finn e salutare Penny con un bacio sulla guancia. << E qualcuno ha dimenticato che in taxi non si fuma così ce la siamo dovuta fare a piedi >> replicò prontamente Santana prima di sedersi.

<< Santana … bastardo >> li salutò Elliot prima di allontanarsi nella stessa direzione di Kurt e Dani. << A quanto sembra il caro Starchild è ancora arrabbiato >> ponderò Sebastian prima di sedersi tra lui e Santana. << Mi chiedo perché, tu lo sai per caso? >> chiese Santana sarcastica. << Mistero, è un mistero, non credi? >> fu la risposta prima che Thad sentisse che l’altro gli aveva preso la mano.  
Avevano voluto che parlasse con Elliot per mostrargli come fosse essere scaricati da Sebastian, ma lui non era Elliot, Strarchild o come l’altro voleva farsi chiamare, lui sarebbe riuscito dove l’altro aveva fallito, dove tutti avevano fallito, lui si sarebbe tenuto Sebastian.

***

<< Sei stato tu a fare la proposta o è stato lui? >> gli chiese Thad mentre si sistemava la camicia, voleva sapere tutto del matrimonio di Sebastian e del rapporto che lo univa ad Hunter, era sicuro che quando sarebbero stati insieme tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Il concerto era stato divertente, le cover di Madonna non erano il suo forte e nonostante lei fosse la regina del pop non gli era mai piaciuta, tranne quando Quinn canticchiava “ papa don’t preach “ quando era incinta ma erano passati oltre dieci anni. Si ricordava bene quel periodo, Quinn gliel’aveva confidato mentre erano in biblioteca per un progetto scolastico che non ricordava e per poco non era caduto dalla sedia.  
Sapeva, e i Niff con lui, che c’erano dei momenti in cui Quinn pensava ancora a sua figlia ma per la sua serenità erano sempre di meno, specialmente da quando la sua migliore amica aveva conosciuto Rachel e il giorno dopo la narrazione della mora gli aveva confidato in chat su SKYPE che forse Rachel era la persona giusta per costruire qualcosa che andasse oltre il vivere insieme, come una famiglia aveva aggiunto prima di uscire da SKYPE lasciandolo perplesso.

<< È stato lui,  tra otto mesi festeggiamo … nove anni, si, nove >> fu la risposta di Sebastian che si era avvicinato alla finestra, Thad si sarebbe dovuto abituare a quello sguardo così carico di tristezza e di malinconia, ma semplicemente gli era impossibile, specialmente da quando aveva conosciuto tutta la vicenda sentiva un istinto di protezione e un amore smisurati per l’altro. Sapere quelle cose gli aveva dato nuova forza, gli aveva permesso di conoscere meglio l’altro e più lo conosceva più l’amava.

[-]

Era quasi Natale ed erano quasi due mesi che convivevano. Quella sera era per loro due, finalmente un po’ d’intimità dopo le cene e le uscite con gli altri, entro tre giorni sarebbero arrivati anche Burt e Carole e con gli altri si era organizzato, inoltre Phyllis aveva promesso che sarebbe venuta ma Hunter lo aveva avvisato che era quasi impossibile che sua madre lasciasse il Colorado per New York specie durante le feste di Natale eppure stranamente lui era ottimista.

Quando era bambino era tutto più facile, lui e Finn si ritrovavano la mattina sotto l’albero e dalla cucina veniva l’odore del pranzo che Carole stava preparando mentre suo padre Patrick guardava la partita con un occhio e con l’altro li controllava; solitamente per pranzo arrivavano i Lopez, e lui sedeva sempre accanto a Santana che dopo cinque minuti insisteva per provare quello che aveva nel piatto, e Brian Caine insieme a sua moglie, questo fino al divorzio, da allora Brian e la sua seconda moglie arrivavano a casa loro per il pranzo il giorno dopo.  
Questo prima di Parigi, e dell’infarto, degli Hummel e di Hunter. Si, Hunter. Hunter era diverso dalle sue conquiste occasionali, Hunter era l’unico, dopo Fabien, a cui avesse mai detto ti amo, l’unico che lo comprendeva al volo e che lo accettava con tutti i suoi difetti, con lui si sentiva completo e al sicuro. Non era il sesso, quello era strepitoso e avevano raggiunto vette di resistenza che credeva esistessero solo nei romanzi porno, era qualcosa di più profondo e di maturo, un legame che li univa fin dal loro primo incontro e che in quei due anni si era rafforzato ed esteso, anche se si vedevano poche volte a causa del lavoro dell’altro, per fortuna quell’anno era rimasto nello stato di New York a causa di un corso di aggiornamento e lui si era reso conto che avere Hunter in giro per casa era qualcosa di … non trovava le parole ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che durasse per sempre, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile.

<< Amore, ti preparo una crêpes? >> chiese osservando Hunter che si stava divertendo con quel gatto infernale, per quanto Hunter sostenesse che Clarence fosse adorabile lui continuava a vederlo come un gatto che prima o poi l’avrebbe ucciso, in maniera dolosa e umiliante. In quanto alle crêpes … suo nonno Leon Xavier Claudet negli ultimi dieci anni era vissuto esclusivamente a crêpes e bordeaux e la prima cosa che gli aveva insegnato quando era arrivato a Parigi era stato proprio come cucinare quel piatto bretone.  
<< Va bene, cioccolato e sherry >> gli rispose Hunter con un sorriso, erano così rari quei sorrisi, semplici e senza secondi fini, da parte di entrambi, gli sarebbero mancati quando a gennaio Hunter sarebbe partito per Bassora.

Avrebbe ricordato quel momento per sempre, era impegnato a cucinare e la radio trasmetteva “ We Belong Together “ di Mariah Carey quando aveva sentito rumore di passi e dopo qualche istante le parole di Hunter: << Mi vuoi sposare? >> e aveva avuto almeno il buon senso di spegnere il fornello e di voltarsi prima che la sua mente si azzerasse. Non era mai stato il tipo da “ matrimonio “, era già tanto che lui e Hunter convivessero, Carole si era mostrata meravigliata quando aveva saputo che aveva una relazione duratura e monogama, eppure con Hunter tutto diventava stranamente facile.  
<< Dillo ancora >> gli chiese, forse aveva sognato tutto, forse era un’illusione o forse voleva solo risentire quelle parole. << Mi vuoi sposare? >> gli chiese nuovamente Hunter con un sorriso luminoso facendo un passo nella sua direzione. << Dillo ancora >> ripeté, non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire quelle parole. << Mi vuoi sposare? >> gli chiese Hunter per la terza volta questa volta erano alla distanza ideale per baciarsi pensò lui prima di sfiorare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio lento e cercando di trasmettergli tutto quello che provava. << Conosci già la risposta >> disse quando si allontanarono, il tempo di respirare e poi sentì le labbra di Hunter sulle sue.

  
[-]

Come sempre non gli aveva risposto quando gli aveva chiesto maggiori dettagli, ma ormai Thad si era abituato a quei silenzi enigmatici, non li aveva ancora accettati ma era solo questione di tempo. Sebastian non rispondeva quasi mai alle sue domande ma ormai quella era routine.  
<< Viene mio fratello a cena oggi, per la nostra maratona mensile dei Masters of Horror, ne hai mai visto uno? >> gli fu chiesto mentre si stava preparando ad uscire, che Sebastian lo volesse con lui in qualcosa che gli sembrava intimo e familiare era una grande conquista si disse.  
<< Solo sentito parlare, la seconda stagione finì poco prima che cominciassi a lavorare per il Times, ho sentito giudizi contrastanti >> ammise, Nick e Jeff ne avevano visto uno e lo avevano bollato come stupido e non abbastanza spaventoso.  
<< Io e Finn li adoriamo, specie quelli di Carpenter e di Joe Dante, ci sono sempre piaciuti gli horror, papà ci mandava a letto presto quando li trasmettevano ma internet rende tutto più facile >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, forse derivava da quando Brian aveva portato tutti e due a vedere l’ultimo di “ Hellraiser “. Si erano spaventati così tanto che Finn non si fidava più dei cubi di Rubik e lui non si fidava del sadomaso, tranne quella volta che … Hunter aveva tanto insistito ed era stata una bella esperienza ma non l’avrebbe più ripetuta.

Thad stava per chiedere quali fossero i film che preferiva, lui non era tipo da horror e le poche volte che aveva dovuto recensirli era stato spietato, ma la porta che si apriva gli impedì di porre la domanda. << Eccomi! Cofanetto e birra oltre allo yougurt, Penny come sempre ti saluta e si è raccomandata che “ i ragazzi facciano i ragazzi “ >> li salutò Finn prima di abbracciare Sebastian che ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
<< Quali sono i fortunati della serata? >> chiese Sebastian mentre Finn lo salutava con un gesto della testa. << Carpenter e Dante, i nostri episodi preferiti >> rispose Finn prima di sedersi sul divano, Clarence li stava osservando, un attimo e poi era sul divano, per la precisione su un cuscino.  
<< Molto bene, non sei un tipo impressionabile Harwood? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di prendere Clarence e lanciarlo lontano, il gatto capita l’antifona se ne andò non prima di aver miagolato risentito e aver lanciato a Sebastian uno sguardo di puro odio e che prometteva una vendetta lunga e dolorosa. << Vero, spero che non sia come … come si chiamava? Ah si, Rory Flanagan! Ha passato tutta la serata con il cuscino puntato sugli occhi >> intervenne Sebastian in tono sarcastico ed entrambi risero mentre lui li osservava, sembravano non solo fratelli ma complici, compagni, amici.

<< Posso farvi una domanda? I primi tempi … non eravate gelosi uno dell’altro? >> chiese, Quinn gli aveva raccontato come sua sorella maggiore Frannie fosse stata gelosa di lei, e si ricordava bene come la lotta tra sorelle fosse furiosa e senza quartiere, almeno finché Frannie non era stata accettata ad Harvard. << Gelosissimi, per anni ho chiesto a Carole se voleva più bene a Finn perché lui era “ il suo figlio vero “ >> gli rispose Sebastian prima che Finn inserisse il DVD. << E io chiedevo sempre a Patrick se passasse del tempo con me e mi sembrava sempre che ne passasse di più con te >> aggiunse il più alto prima che Sebastian prendesse il telecomando.

***

La maratona non era andata poi così male si disse Thad mentre era  alla sua scrivania e cercava di non pensare a quello che era successo quando Finn se n’era andato. I due film, mini film ad essere sinceri, si erano dimostrati interessanti e abbastanza spaventosi e gli erano  piaciuti. Dopo quelli aveva mangiato qualcosa con Sebastian e Finn, che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di escluderlo e poi … poi chiuse gli occhi arrendendosi ai ricordi.

Si erano baciati contro il muro e poi aveva sentito l’altro trascinarlo fino al letto dov’era crollato. Aveva risposto ai baci emntre con foga sbottonava la camicia dell’altro, Sebastian era così bello, così perfetto si disse prima di passare la mano sui fianchi dell’altro, voleva toccarlo dovunque, voleva toccarlo sempre, un corpo del genere era qualcosa di eccezionale pensò prima di sentire le dita dell'altro che con gesti bruschi lo preparavano, per lui poteva trattarsi di fare l’amore ma per Sebastian era semplicemente sesso, ancora per poco però.  
Si era aggrappato all’altro e Sebastian l’aveva ripagato con un bacio a dir poco mozzafiato mentre si spingeva dentro di lui ansimando, era tutto così perfetto aveva pensato Thad prima di sentire la mano dell’altro sulla sua erezione e dirsi che quello era il paradiso, che era tutto così bello e che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché quel momento non finisse, pensò gemendo il nome dell’altro, Sebastian era più concentrato sul suo piacere ma non gl’importava, a lui bastava sapere che l’altro era con lui, sopra di lui, dentro di lui, per sentirsi appagato, si era sempre accontentato di poco lui.  
<< Ti amo … ti amo … ti amo >> gemette prima che l’altro annullasse la distanza tra di loro baciandolo un’ennesima volta, gli fu sufficiente un ultimo tocco e poi vide bianco, si lasciò guidare dall’orgasmo e fu così che subì le ultime spinte di Sebastian che venne stringendo le sue mani, e quello per lui significava tanto, significava tutto, doveva solo attendere che anche l’altro dicesse quelle poche parole.  
Si era addormentato tra le braccia di Sebastian, peccato che mentre stava per abbandonarsi al sonno aveva sentito l’altro voltarsi dall’altra parte, come sempre dopo che aveva soddisfatto i suoi bisogni Sebastian lo allontanava, e sebbene all’inizio si fosse detto che era solo temporaneo era ormai ovvio che l’altro si comportava in quella maniera ogni notte che trascorrevano insieme.

Fare l’amante era uno schifo, e la loro relazione non era nemmeno clandestina, lui voleva … cosa voleva? Gli stessi gesti che aveva colto quella notte, le carezze, i baci lenti eppure appassionanti, i modo in cui le loro mani si erano unite, nonostante i loro gesti fossero bruschi lui vi aveva letto un tale amore e una tale intimità che si era sentito di troppo, quasi un voyeur. Anche quando lo avevano fatto si era sentito di troppo, e ricordava bene quelle parole in francese, Sebastian non gli aveva mai parlato in francese pensò prima di abbandonarsi definitivamente al sonno.

Sentì il respiro dell’altro regolarizzarsi e si voltò a fissare il soffitto. Hunter quella volta non aveva avuto fortuna nel scegliergli lo scaldaletto. Thad era intelligente, divertente e a letto era passabile, ma non era quello il problema. Il problema era che Thad si stava innamorando di lui, se non si era già innamorato e quello non doveva ricapitare, non dopo Rory e quello che era accaduto, le lacrime e le implorazioni dell’altro gli risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie, sempre più fastidiose a distanza di mesi.  
Anche Thad voleva la stessa cosa che voleva Rory: il suo cuore, e come l’irlandese non poteva averlo. Lui il suo cuore l’aveva dato ad Hunter Clarington otto anni prima e quello non si cancellava, per tanti che fossero i suoi amanti occasionali. Gli mancava il corpo dell’altro, sentirlo sopra di sé, poterlo baciare, poterlo sfiorare, diventava sempre più difficile ogni anno che passava, come aveva scherzato lui aveva due fuso orari: quello di New York e quello dell’Afghanistan, sul primo era regolato il suo cervello, sull’altro il suo cuore.  
Prima … prima era stato più facile, doveva solo aspettare ma dopo quello che era accaduto aveva pensato che Hunter ne avrebbe fatto a meno invece l’altro gli aveva dato la prima vera delusione decidendo poco dopo il matrimonio di Finn di ripartire invece di accontentarsi di un lavoro d’ufficio. Gli aveva trovato Cooper Anderson, ma c’erano notti in cui sognava ancora quella cena del Ringraziamento, la funzione e il momento in cui Santana aveva cantato “ Bye Bye “ di Mariah Carey e sapeva bene che lo aveva fatto per lui, e soprattutto il momento in cui avevano calato la bara e Phyllis gli aveva consegnato al bandiera, era stato allora che aveva compreso che Hunter non sarebbe più tornato. << Llora mi niño, llora >> gli aveva consigliato Maribel Lopez prima di abbracciarlo e lui le aveva obbedito, piangeva solo quando era sicuro che gli altri non lo vedessero, Finn, Blaine Anderson e Santana se n’erano accorti perché nessuno porta gli occhiali scuri a dicembre ma avevano avuto la delicatezza di non farglielo notare e Carole nel periodo in cui era stata a New York non lo aveva perso d’occhio.

Non doveva pensarci si disse, erano passati quattro anni, Hunter era vivo, vivo e stava bene e loro due erano felici inoltre mancavano ancora quattro mesi e poi sarebbero stati nuovamente insieme, in tempo per festeggiare il quattro di luglio a Lima, a New York o dovunque l’altro volesse.


	7. When It's real It's Forever

Dopo due mesi Thad si era abituato a quello stile di vita, eppure quando ricevette l’sms di Sebastian in cui l’altro lo avvisava che quel venerdì sera non era invitato alla cena a casa di Finn ci rimase comunque male. L’sms gli era arrivato mentre era a lavoro, per fortuna aveva appena finito di inviare il suo articolo si era detto prima di alzarsi e cercare di darsi una spiegazione razionale. Che gli altri non lo volessero era ovvio ma a Sebastian non sembrava che importasse così tanto la loro opinione, le cene non erano mai state brillanti eppure lui aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio, non era colpa sua se lo escludevano tutti, l’unica che aveva provato ad essere carina con lui era stata Penny, ma quella era principalmente cortesia perché era la padrona di casa, si ricordava del sorriso forzato che gli aveva lanciato la sera del concerto.

Aveva subito chiamato Quinn che gli aveva consigliato di non preoccuparsi, che poteva essere solo una fase, forse ha ospiti e non vuole fargli sapere di te aveva suggerito. Se anche fosse stato così cosa c’era di sbagliato nel presentarlo le aveva chiesto prima di dirigersi verso la macchinetta del caffè, lo ha già fatto d’altronde, non vedo perché non dovrebbe rifarlo aveva aggiunto.  
Perché una cosa sono la sua migliore amica e i suoi fratellastri un’altra sono i suoi genitori aveva replicato la bionda prima di salutarlo e chiudere la comunicazione, e aveva ragione, doveva aver ragione si era detto prima di uscire, per fortuna aveva un orario discretamente flessibile.

Era stato mentre stava correndo verso la metropolitana che per caso aveva visto quell’immagine e siccome non era sicuro di quello che aveva visto era tornato subito su i suoi passi. Seduti ad un tavolo c’erano Sebastian e Finn e in loro compagnia c’era una donna dai capelli biondi corti e che aveva quarant’anni ben portati. Tutti e tre stavano ridendo di qualcosa e fu in quel momento che decise di fare qualcosa di completamente impulsivo: entrare, ordinare un caffè anche se non ne aveva bisogno e poi sedersi a pochi passi da Sebastian per poter origliare la conversazione. Sapeva che era sbagliato, immorale e tanto altro ma sentiva di doverlo fare, per il suo bene. Doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di personale, familiare, quella famiglia in cui lui voleva inserirsi ma che finiva sempre per rigettarlo come se fosse il peggiore dei virus e non era nemmeno odio, o rancore, ormai si era rassegnato a quello eppure ne era ferito e deluso ogni qualvolta accadeva.

<< Mi fa piacere questa uscita, è da quando eravate bambini che non ci prendiamo un pomeriggio tutti e tre insieme; inoltre volevo vedere i miei ragazzi … i miei ragazzi alti e forti >> disse la donna con un accento dell’Ohio non molto marcato, doveva trattarsi della madre di Finn, Rachel aveva detto che si chiamava Carole rifletté Thad per un istante, e dai gesti era evidente che Carole li considerava entrambi suoi figli senza fare distinzioni.  
<< Menti, l’ultima volta che ci siamo presi un pomeriggio noi tre insieme è stato quando Finnie ha investito il postino >> rispose Sebastian e fu l’unico a ridere, Finn lo guardò furioso e Carole sorrise imbarazzata. << Mi spaventai così tanto quel giorno, per fortuna Patrick sistemò tutto, era bravo a sistemare le cose tuo padre, e non vorrebbe che ti colpevolizzassi >> e quelle parole per poco non lo fecero soffocare con il caffè, com’era possibile che Sebastian si colpevolizzasse se suo padre aveva avuto un infarto?  
<< Mamma ha ragione, non devi, te l’ho detto mille volte, ma hai la testa dura fratellino >> s’intromise Finn, doveva essere qualcosa di grave pensò Thad prima di pulirsi con un tovagliolo. << Tu c’eri, e … un momento prima ci stavamo urlando addosso come accadeva da Parigi e, e il momento dopo … parliamo d’altro, perché sei qui Carole? Non che sia felice di vederti mamma, ma perché ? >> fu la domanda di Sebastian, non solo grave ma anche doloroso, e tuttora doloroso, peccato che Carole decise di cambiare argomento, quella conversazione lo stava interessando parecchio, si era accorto che quando Sebastian voleva mantenere le distanza chiamava Carole per nome, altrimenti la chiamava mamma.  
<< Io e Burt volevamo vedervi e pensavamo di passare il week end a New York, lui è con Kurt e Blaine adesso, inoltre Maribel vi ha cucinato qualcosa e … la moglie di Brian ha partorito per la … quinta volta e mi ha chiesto se potevo chiedervi se uno di voi due accetta di essere il padrino, Brian e Patrick erano molto legati, erano molto amici quei due se ben ricordate >> rispose Carole, per quanto tutta quella conversazione si stesse facendo interessante Thad ne era lo stesso ferito.

Ne era ferito perché per Sebastian lui non era abbastanza, se lo fosse stato lo avrebbe presentato alla sua matrigna ma non aveva nemmeno accennato a lui, o forse l’aveva fatto ma ne dubitava. Era sicuro che con Hunter fosse stato diverso, che non ci fossero stati quei sotterfugi, e invece l’altro aveva disdetto quello che per lui era diventato un appuntamento, sgradevole ma pur sempre un appuntamento, a favore di una cena con la sua matrigna e il suo patrigno, dimenticandosi di lui per un intero week end. Valeva dunque così poco agli occhi dell’altro? Era così … cos’era esattamente per l’altro? C’erano dei momenti in cui essere l’amante non gli pesava, specialmente perché Hunter era lontano e non c’era pericolo che li sorprendesse, ma c’erano altri, la maggioranza ormai, in cui si ritrovava ad odiare la clandestinità, le chiamate sussurrate in sua presenza e soprattutto il disprezzo degli altri, quella era la parte più difficile da affrontare.  
Non attese la risposta dei due, semplicemente si alzò e incurante del caffè lasciato a metà uscì dal locale, era ora di preparare la bistecca della disperazione, come la chiamava Quinn.  
<< Quinn? Quando torni a casa puoi passare dal macellaio, quello spagnolo che ci piace tanto, e comprare una bistecca al sangue e passare a casa mia per portarmela? >> le chiese prima di chiudere la comunicazione, se conosceva bene la sua migliore amica questa aveva già capito tutto.

***

Le serate in famiglia con tutta la famiglia riunita erano quelle che Sebastian Smythe più amava, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Sapeva bene perché Carole e Burt Hummel fossero venuti a New York, ossia controllarlo e accertarsi che non facesse follie mentre Hunter era lontano ma erano già passati due mesi, ne rimanevano solo quattro e poi suo marito sarebbe tornato da lui.  
<< Sono felice di avervi qui a New York, se lo avessi saputo avrei preparato qualcosa di meglio >> disse Penny mentre i resti della cena facevano mostra di sé sui piatti. << È stata un’improvvisata Penny, inoltre cucini molto bene, Finn almeno non soffrirà la fame con te >> le rispose Carole, anche il suo primo marito era morto in guerra e lei poteva capirlo, era l’unica là dentro che poteva realmente comprendere come si fosse sentito in quei mesi infernali.  
<< Di quello può star sicura, inoltre con Pheobe è sempre in allenamento, volete tutti il caffè? >> chiese Penny, non era brillante o talentuosa come Rachel Berry, ma era anche meno egocentrica e meno irritante e per come la vedeva lui quelli erano sicuramente due pregi.  
Non aveva ancora detto a Finn che aveva incontrato Rachel, per come la vedeva lui era giusto non dirglielo ma Thad, con la sua etica romantica e le sue stronzate sulla sincerità, Thad aveva proposto un’uscita di gruppo e Finn si sarebbe sicuramente infuriato nel sapere che lui aveva visto la sua ex e non gliel’aveva detto, si erano sempre raccontati tutto, persino del bacio che Santana gli aveva rubato quando aveva quattordici anni, il bacio che l’aveva definitivamente convinto che no, a lui le ragazze non piacevano ma gli bastava pensare anche solo alla silhouette di un corpo maschile perché il suo corpo reagisse.

<< Nessun rancore se ci fermiamo qui a dormire ma al loft non c’è posto >> intervenne Burt Hummel, Burt era un brav’uomo e capiva perché Carole l’avesse sposato, come gli aveva rivelato Burt era un uomo affidabile e di buon cuore, anche tuo padre lo era, e aveva intuito, e questo è un bene, e Polly e questo è male aveva concluso lui prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere. Quello che gli piaceva era che Burt non aveva preteso di sostituirsi a suo padre o altre stronzate, semplicemente aveva fatto un discorsetto a lui e a Finn, specialmente a lui, e poi aveva atteso le loro reazioni. Negli anni era arrivato a stimarlo, a volergli bene e a rispettarlo ma non amarlo, era fatto così, lui amava poche persone al mondo: il suo fratellastro Finn Hudson, la sua matrigna Carole Hudson, la sua migliore amica Santana Lopez, in parte la sua nipotina Pheobe Hudson, e soprattutto Hunter Clarington.  
<< Non fa niente, anzi così … >> Blaine non riuscì ad terminare la frase perché gli arrivò un calcio da sotto il tavolo, poco dopo Kurt con un volto imperturbabile si alzò da tavola per aiutare Penny, la fortuna sosteneva Finn era che tutti amavano Penny, persino Kurt che pure era stato un grande amico di Rachel Berry aveva adorato l’infermiera dopo averla vista solamente due volte.  
<< Non voglio sapere a cosa ti riferissi. Veramente, non voglio. Ora che ci penso … voi avete la bambina a cui badare, non sarebbe meglio se invece andassimo a stare da Sebastian? >> propose Burt, quella era un’ottima idea, inoltre si sarebbe liberato di Harwood per il week end, Thad cominciava a stancarlo, ma com’era possibile che tutti i romantici sdolcinati capitassero a lui? Perché non c’era più gente come Cooper Anderson che si limitava a scopare e non metteva il cuore in faccende dove il cuore non doveva entrarci?  
<< Certamente, vi preparo la stanza degli ospiti, solo … >> e fece cadere la frase, lui e Hunter una volta erano stati così precipitosi da finire nella stanza degli ospiti, tanta era la voglia di farlo, tanto il desiderio che provavano per l’altro, ricordava ancora come l’altro lo avesse toccato, Hunter sapeva esattamente come e dove toccarlo, come farlo gemere, come farlo implorare, ricordava ancora bene il suo corpo sopra il suo, il modo in cui Hunter si muoveva con forza dentro di lui strappandogli gemiti  ansiti di puro piacere, come le sue mani lo sfiorassero e lo accarezzassero.  
<< Non lo voglio sapere, non voglio sapere in quanti luoghi di casa tua tu … davvero, no … perché non sei rimasto l’adorabile bambino di quattro anni che giocava ad arrampicarsi sugli scaffali del supermercato? >> chiese Carole questa volta, era così che suo padre e Carole si erano conosciuti, suo padre alla cassa e lui lì accanto che aveva tentato la scalata verso il ripiano più alto, se Carole non l’avesse preso in tempo era sicuro che l’urto col pavimento lo avrebbe ricordato. Da lì c’era stato un caffè, seguito da una cena, una partita di football, appuntamenti al parco e nel giro di un anno Carole era divenuta la sua nuova mamma, l’unica che avesse mai conosciuto.

<< Tutti cresciamo, persino Anderson, in quanto al resto … non lo vuoi sapere Carole. Come va a Lima? >> meglio cambiare discorso, in Afghanistan sono le sette del mattino e Hunter è sempre stato un tipo mattiniero.  
<< Tutto bene, tranquillo, in quanto a Maribel, lei sta benissimo, stiamo tutti bene se vuoi saperlo, dovresti venire a trovarci più spesso, sarebbe una buona occasione per andare a trovare Patrick >>, Carole era l’unica che sapeva come prenderlo e come muovergli un rimprovero davanti a tutti senza tuttavia farlo sembrare un rimprovero. << Vedrò cosa posso fare, e … >> guardò velocemente il telefono, Hunter … forse avrebbe dovuto un soprannome sdolcinato, l’altro sapeva esattamente quando chiamarlo pensò prima di dirigersi verso la stanza da letto.  
<< Va pure, ragazzaccio che non sei altro >> gli disse Carole con un sorriso indulgente prima di cominciare una discussione con Penny che era tornata con il caffè seguita da Kurt il quale iniziò a parlare con Burt della campagna elettorale.

<< Tutto bene? >> chiese una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene,  
<< Si, abbiamo un problema >> un problema chiamato Thad Harwood ed erano stati loro due a crearlo.  
<< Non deve essere qualcosa di grave, sii conciso >> fu la risposta, gli parve di sentire in sottofondo delle voci che urlavano ordini e quello non era mai un buon segno, almeno per come la vedeva lui.  
<< Thad. Thad Harwood sta diventando un problema >> rispose prima di sentire una risata, suo marito stava ridendo e di gusto.  
<< Non dirmi che anche lui si è innamorato di te? Ma che gli fai tu alla gente? >> gli chiese Hunter cercando di controllarsi, era facile per lui che si trovava ad un oceano di distanza, non doveva sopportare gli occhi adoranti di Thad, i suoi sguardi pieni d’amore e le sue suppliche sussurrate.  
<< Non sei spiritoso, inventati qualcosa piuttosto, non lo reggo più >> rispose, l’idea era stata di entrambi ma trovare qualcuno con i requisiti richiesti era sempre più difficile, si mettevano in testa idee strane, come Rory e ora come Thad.  
<< Quando torno sistemeremo tutto, insieme. Dimmi, Carole si ferma a casa tua, è per questo che mi hai parlato di Thad? >> solo due persone sapevano leggergli dentro: Santana e Hunter, anche suo padre aveva avuto quel dono fino a … quel pranzo.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi chi si ferma a casa finché tu non ci sei >> rispose veloce, Hunter sapeva sempre dove colpirlo.  
<< Due giorni di astinenza non ti uccideranno, l’astinenza non ha mai ucciso nessuno, e siccome c’è tua madre .. non ti azzardare a chiamarmi per del sesso telefonico, dico sul serio >> fu la risposta, due giorni, e soprattutto due notti di astinenza, per come la vedeva lui era un incubo.  
<< Vedremo, indovina un po’ chi conosce il caro Thad? >> domandò, Hunter sarebbe rimasto sorpreso nel sentire quella notizia, a lui Rachel non era mai piaciuta, l’aveva tollerata perché era la ragazza di Finn ma finiva qui.  
<< Non dirmi che conosce uno dei tanti cuori che hai spezzato durante la tua turbolenta, e puttanesca, adolescenza? >> fu la domanda, in parte divertita in parte tenera, era impossibile per lui non amare Hunter Clarington, impossibile.  
<< Non credo, si tratta di Rachel, Rachel Berry. La quale è rimasta una nanetta col nasone ma sembra aver deciso che forse una vagina è preferibile a un pene >> rispose, se solo fosse stato accanto a suo marito, era sicuro che la faccia di Hunter fosse un misto di sbalordimento, confusione e sarcasmo.  
<< Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry l’ex di tuo fratello? Lesbica? >> fu infatti la risposta dell’altro.  
<< Si, e frequenta anche una bionda, che a quanto pare è amica di Harwood >> il mondo era un posto strano, molto strano.  
<< Resterei per ore a parlare con te di come il mondo zia bizzarro ma ora devo andare, non dimenticare: eternamente mio, eternamente tuo, eternamente nostro >> da quando Santana e Dani, per non parlare di Kurt, li avevano costretti a vedere il film di “ Sex&The City “ Hunter era diventato un lettore delle lettere di Beethoven, e chiudeva le loro conversazioni con quelle parole.

***

Thad aveva resistito per tutto il week, aveva cercato in ogni modo di sconfiggere la tentazione di chiamare Sebastian, ma come sosteneva Oscar Wilde “ resisto a tutto tranne che alle tentazioni “ e lui più di una volta si era sorpreso con il telefono in mano e il numero di Sebastian sul display. Aveva resistito, appellandosi a tutte le sue forze e dicendosi che era sbagliato e se poi avesse risposto la sua matrigna? Non poteva permettersi un errore simile, non quando era così vicino al suo obbiettivo.  
Infine domenica sera, dopo aver controllato su internet i voli per l’Ohio si era deciso a chiamare, sperando che l’altro fosse già rientrato.  
Per sua fortuna Sebastian era in casa, gli era mancata così tanto la sua voce pensò Thad prima di rispondere impacciato, certo che poteva raggiungerlo, si che si sarebbe occupato della cena, niente cinese andava bene, e quando chiuse la conversazione solo il suo autocontrollo gli impedì di gridare per la felicità.

<< Hai passato un buon week end? >> gli chiese non appena entrò nell’appartamento dell’altro, il tempo di appoggiare il sushi sul tavolo e si era già fiondato sulle labbra di Sebastian. Sebastian poteva parlargli di Carole, del suo rapporto con Finn, di tutto, lui lo avrebbe sempre ascoltato.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi Harwood, e ora mangiamo >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, era solo questione di tempo si ridisse Thad, era stato troppo diretto, doveva prendere le cose alla lontana altrimenti Sebastian si chiudeva e diveniva imperscrutabile.

Lui aveva passato  quei giorni con Quinn e i Niff, e loro sapevano, sapevano tutto. << Per quale motivo stai preparando la bistecca della disperazione? >> gli aveva chiesto la sua migliore amica prima di sedersi sul divano accanto a Rachel per poi cominciare ad accarezzare dolcemente i lunghi capelli neri della più bassa.  
<< La … la cosa? >> aveva domandato, non aveva mia capito perché Quinn la chiamasse così. << La bistecca che cucini ogni volta che sei disperato, specie se riguarda le questioni d’amore >> era intervenuto Nick prima di passare i bicchieri a Jeff, Quinn doveva averli chiamati e sebbene amasse avere la casa piena di gente quella sera non era riuscito a concentrarmi su niente che non fosse il suo cellulare.

Lui e Sebastian consumarono la cena in silenzio e fu quasi una tortura, solitamente era abituato alla conversazione, quando era più giovane suo padre trovava sempre qualche buon argomento e lo sfidava a dimostrare che era in torto, motivo per cui al liceo si era iscritto nel club di dibattito e per ben tre anni erano stati campioni nazionali, la vittoria era assicurata con lui abituato a sfide dialettiche fin dall’infanzia.  
<< Allora … tutto bene tra te e Hunter? >> chiese sperando di aver indovinato la domanda giusta questa volta. << Ovviamente, mi ha chiamato questa mattina, se tutto va bene forse tornerà prima, in tempo per le vacanze di primavera >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, e Thad lesse in quegli occhi tanto amore, tanta felicità, tanta serenità che per un secondo si sentì di troppo e quello dopo odiò Hunter Clarington, quel sentimento era sempre presente nel suo cuore, specialmente ora che aveva compreso che invece di altri quattro mesi ne aveva a disposizione solo due, doveva sbrigarsi si disse, doveva fare presto, aveva solo sessanta giorni per convincere Sebastian Smythe ad amarlo e a scegliere lui.  
<< E dove … avete dei progetti? >> chiese cercando di non far trasparire l’angoscia. << Pensavamo di andare in Francia, mio nonno ha un’azienda vinicola vicino Bordeaux, lui è in pensione a Parigi e la gestisce mio zio Jeremy, fanno un buon vino noto in tutto il dipartimento >> fu al risposta quasi trasognata di Sebastian. Hunter e Sebastian, Hunter e Sebastian insieme, per circa una settimana, dall’altra parte dell’oceano, a sorseggiare vino dovunque si trovasse Bordeaux, sorseggiare vino, e scopare, per un istante Thad ebbe la visione dei due che facevano lentamente l’amore versandosi addosso del vino, e quella era tutta colpa prima della sua mente, poi di Quinn e dei film porno che guardavano insieme ogni due mesi.  
<< Bene … e Clarence? >> chiese osservando il gatto che si era disteso sul tappeto e si era addormentato. << Alla palla di pelo non piace viaggiare, quindi credo che lo affiderò a Santana, la sua ex aveva un gatto strano dunque se la caverà, il solo pensiero di un gatto nel suo prezioso, e kitch, loft farebbe avere un infarto a lady Hummel solo alla notizia, e Finn e Penny …. Loro hanno una figlia di tre anni >> fu la risposta prima di Sebastian prima che aggiungesse : << O forse vuoi tenerlo tu? Che ne dici Harwood? Sarebbe un’idea eccellente, perché non ci ho pensato prima? >>  
Tutto ma quello no, poteva sopportare tutto ma non quello, non avrebbe mai fatto da babysitter a quel gatto perché a lui i gatti non piacevano, e anche se gli fossero piaciuti non avrebbe mai fatto da babysitter al gatto del marito del suo amante. Sebastian poteva trattarlo come uno zerbino, poteva limitarsi ad appagare le sue pulsioni e poteva calpestargli ripetutamente il cuore riducendoglielo in mille piccoli pezzi ma c’era un limite a tutto.  
<< No, non sarebbe un’idea eccellente perché … perché … perché io ti amo >> rispose, era fatta, lo aveva ammesso a voce alta e non a letto, e ora non gl’importava come sarebbe finito, almeno si era dichiarato.

<< Thad, oh Thad >> si limitò a dire Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, tenero, romantico e Thad lo ricambiò con ardore strattonandogli la camicia per avvicinarlo a sé.  
Quando la sua schiena incontrò il materasso del letto Thad per un secondo si fermò a riflettere che quello era il letto matrimoniale, che Hunter e Sebastian avevano scopato in quel letto, che lì avevano trascorso la loro notte di nozze e che era lì che facevano l’amore, ma in quel momento su quel letto c’era lui, non Hunter, lui.  
Gemette quando sentì la mano dell’altro che lo accarezzava dolcemente. << Dammi tutto … tutto >> ansimò prima di baciare Sebastian, voleva il suo cuore, il suo corpo, tutto. << Aspetta … e ti darò … tutto >> ansimò l’altro prima di iniziare lentamente a prepararlo, Sebastian sapeva come toccarlo, come farlo godere e lui lo voleva, voleva solo lui, nient’altro, solo Sebastian sopra di lui, dentro di lui, Sebastian.  
Le spinte di Sebastian erano lente, precise e vigorose, mancava solo un dettaglio perché tutto quello fosse perfetto, un bacio e una dichiarazione ma non arriveranno, Sebastian si stava dedicando con attenzione al suo collo e lui sentiva solo gemiti ed ansiti da parte dell’altro, ma gli andava bene lo stesso, per ora gli andava bene lo stesso ma a breve … a breve avrebbe avuto tutto pensò prima di gemere più forte e stringersi all’altro mentre sentiva di essere vicino, ancora poco, solo un altro gemito, un’altra spinta.


	8. I Know We're Cool

Il caso De Soto era l’ennesima dimostrazione che loro due erano due ottimi avvocati. Come fossero riusciti a far dubitare la giuria che il loro cliente fosse colpevole, quando palesemente lo era, era l’ennesima prova che erano bravi con le parole.  
<< La famiglia non vuole la pena minima, vogliono un verdetto di non colpevolezza >> disse Santana mentre scendevano le scale pieni di incartamenti, prima o poi dovevano assumere degli assistenti, altrimenti detti galoppini, passacarte, schiavi sottopagati.  
<< Possiamo solo invocare l’infermità di mente, altrimenti siamo fottuti, ti rendi conto? Ma anche lui … come si può essere così stupidi da farsi beccare con l’arma del delitto in mano? >> fu la replica, a volte aveva l’impressione che gli venissero assegnati solo casi disperati, mai qualche caso interessante eppure si trovava a New York, una delle città con più serial killer, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto difenderne uno.

<< La gente a volte è stupida, pensavo lo sapeste piccoli bastardi >> disse una voce con un marcato accento irlandese che lui avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: Brian Caine, il miglior amico di suo padre.  
<< Brian! È sempre bello vederti, e moglie e figli? Li hai in tasca per caso? >> chiese mentre Santana lo salutava con un cenno distratto, lui era uno dei due, l’altro era Finn, a  sapere che tredici anni prima Santana e Brian avevano avuto un piccolo flirt, sono state solamente due scopate e nient’altro aveva minimizzato Santana che come lui aveva avuto per anni una cotta per Brian, almeno lei aveva concretizzato pensò, inoltre era stata l’unico flirt di Brian, da quello che lui sapeva.  
<< Seamus è alla Columbia a farsi un giro, e ho pensato di venire ad ascoltarti ragazzino, è così sei dalla parte dei cattivi, a tuo padre non sarebbe piaciuto >> fu la risposta, suo padre e Brian si erano conosciuti alla scuola di legge e da lì erano stati amici per quasi vent’anni, Brian era stato il suo padrino ed era stato Patrick ad ospitarlo quando la sua prima moglie saputo che voleva chiedere il divorzio lo aveva buttato fuori di casa.  
<< Questo prima di vedere le nostre parcella >> rispose Santana mentre lui li osservava cercando di cogliere qualche indizio. << Può darsi, ora ho un appuntamento, e devo riprendere mio figlio prima che combini qualche disastro, statemi bene tutti e due >> e detto questo Brian li salutò con un cenno della mano, nessun figlio dalla prima moglie e ben cinque dalla seconda, la famiglia Caine appariva come una di quelle famiglie degli spot quando campeggiavano sui manifesti elettorali.

<< Ti ho mentito sai? >> gli disse Santana quando Brian fu abbastanza lontano. << E su cosa? >> le chiese mentre uscivano dal tribunale diretti verso il più vicino Starbucks. << Non sono state due semplici scopate, sono state due meravigliose scopate >> fu la risposta della latina prima che lui scoppiasse a ridere.  
<< Mi chiedo perché non registro le nostre conversazioni, ne uscirebbero tali perle di saggezza >> replicò lui prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia.  
<< Perché Carole dice che non si registrano le conversazioni, è da maleducati >> era quello lo svantaggio di lavorare con Santana, sapeva che l’altra avrebbe sempre saputo come ribattere.  
Quello che lo preoccupava non era Brian, o Mason De Soto che aveva avuto la brillante idea di farsi arrestare con in mano l’arma del delitto, il suo problema si chiamava invece Thad Harwood. Thad che cominciava a fargli lunghe dichiarazioni d’amore, e quelle poteva sopportarle, ma gli sms costanti e le chiamate ad ogni ora del giorno, l’altro doveva capire che era un amante e non aveva il diritto d’impicciarsi della sua vita.

<< Era da tanto che non sentivo quella canzone >> gli fece notare Santana, quasi non si era reso conto di essersi messo a fischiettare il cavallo di battaglia di Rachel Berry, Don’t Rain on my Parade, furono le parole della latina che stava per fare la sua ordinazione a farglielo notare.  
Thad gli aveva chiesto un’uscita di gruppo, forse non era un’idea così malvagia, non per lui almeno, per Rachel sarebbe stato sicuramente un inferno, ma ci sono cose che prima o poi vanno fatte.  
<< Dai tempi in cui Barbra Streisard formato tascabile ci assordava ogni giorno in vista della prima >> rispose prima di fare la sua ordinazione, ricordava ancora bene quei giorni, con Rachel al limite di una crisi isterica, Finn e Kurt preoccupati e lui che aveva approfittato di una visita di Hunter per scomparire discretamente e ripresentarsi solamente la sera della prima.  
<< Non mi ricordare quella nasona, quanto la detestavo >> disse Santana mentre cercavano un tavolo libero. << Ho una mezza idea per sabato, poi potrai uccidermi e seppellire il mio corpo nella cantina di casa di tua nonna, ma prima di dirtela mi devi dare il numero di uno psicologo, qualcuno che sarebbe disposto a giurare in tribunale che Mason De Soto soffre di un qualche disturbo che lo rende incapace di intendere e di volere >> , il caso era il caso, ma stava cominciando a pensare ad una certa idea che poteva risolversi nel suo più grande successo, o nel suo fiasco più clamoroso.

 

***

 

Quando Sebastian gli aveva comunicato la sua idea di un pic nic al Central Park Thad aveva subito aderito con entusiasmo, era l’occasione giusta per farsi infine accettare dal resto della famiglia, specialmente ora che secondo i suoi calcoli mancava appena un mese al ritorno di Hunter.

Aveva notato lo strano scintillio negli occhi di Sebastian quando questi gli aveva proposto di invitare anche Quinn, i Niff e soprattutto Rachel ma non ci aveva visto nulla di sbagliato, specialmente perché dopo qualche istante di silenzio Sebastian aveva infilato la sua mano dentro i suoi pantaloni e allora aveva avuto cose più importanti a cui pensare.  
Si era agitato, Sebastian sapeva esattamente come toccarlo e la sua mano … ora delicata ora veloce e come le dita sfioravano la sua pelle; era riuscito solamente a cercare disperatamente la bocca dell’altro che gli aveva fatto cenno di scendere dal divano e lui aveva obbedito di buon grado. Avevano continuato sul pavimento, Thad era quasi venuto nei pantaloni come un adolescente alle prime armi, e poi … è per non sporcare il divano, io e Hunter abbiamo dovuto ritappezzarlo due volte in tre anni gli aveva risposto Sebastian con un sorriso prima di andare a fumarsi una sigaretta. Come riuscisse ad infilare Hunter Clarington in ogni sua conversazione era qualcosa che Thad odiava, aveva visto Hunter solo una volta ma sapere che era il marito di Sebastian lo portava ad odiarlo istintivamente.

Aveva chiesto a Quinn se poteva fargli trovare i documenti per il divorzio e l’altra gli aveva risposto che poteva farlo, sempre se lui era pronto ad avere la nomea di rovina-famiglie, cosa che era più che pronto ad accettare, per Sebastian avrebbe fatto questo e altro.  
Motivo per cui non aveva detto nulla a Rachel o a Quinn, se conosceva bene la bionda nell’apprendere che sarebbe stato presente l’ex della sua ragazza, ora felicemente sposato e con figli, Quinn Fabray sarebbe stata capace di non partecipare e lui non poteva permetterselo, il sostegno di Rachel gli era venuto a mancare da quando la mora aveva scoperto chi frequentava e non poteva rischiare di perdere anche la bionda, o peggio ancora i Niff.

<< Vi ricordate l’ultima volta che siamo venuti qui? >>  chiese Quinn mentre camminava a braccetto con Rachel. << Ti riferisci a prima della tua laurea, quando abbiamo passato il week end allo zoo? >> le chiese Nick, Thad sapeva bene che lui e Quinn si ritrovavano quasi ogni mattina per fare jogging, al ritorno Quinn trovava la colazione che Rachel le aveva preparato mentre Nick trovava Jeff che lo attendeva, era quello ciò che più invidiava ai suoi migliori amici, l’intimità, la quotidianità di una relazione ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo e poi lui e Sebastian avrebbero avuto le stesse cose che avevano i Niff e Quinn.  
<< No, mi riferivo a qualcosa che riguarda me e Jeff, e la nostra alleanza bionda >> rispose Quinn prima di alzarsi sulle punte e dare un bacio sulla guancia a Jeff, e gli venne spontaneo sorridere, si riferiva alla cotta che Jeff aveva avuto per lei durante il loro secondo anno di liceo.  
<< E non posso saperlo anch’io questo segreto? >> s’intromise Rachel con un sorriso che Thad dubitava sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. << Segreto di biondi Rae, mi dispiace, solo uno sciocco segreto biondo adolescenziale >> le rispose la bionda prima di sfiorarle dolcemente la bocca con le labbra. << Quindi risale a dopo che ti sei tinta i capelli di rosa? O a prima? >> insistette Nick, Jeff si limitava a camminare cercando di sembrare indifferente e lui cercava di non ridere.  
 

[-]

Quando Quinn Fabray aveva ricevuto l’sms di Jeff che la invitava al Central Park perché doveva comunicarle qualcosa d’importante era nel pieno degli allenamenti di cheerleader e si trovava in cima alla piramide. Una volta scesa aveva letto l’sms, si era fatta una doccia velocemente, si era cambiata ed era uscita chiedendosi cosa volesse il biondo da lei.  
Forse voleva parlarle del rapporto che aveva con Nick, lei e Thad se n’erano accorti da tempo, quei due erano fatti per stare insieme e forse anche Jeff se n’era reso conto; poteva anche volerle parlare di Puck, poteva averli visti quando al settimana scorsa avevano amoreggiato nell’aula di scienze, si era assicurata che nessuno al seguisse ma Jeff era la testardaggine fatta persona.

Lo aveva intravisto seduto sull’erba e veloce lo aveva raggiunto non prima di essersi sfilata il bolerino che indossava, i pantaloni erano nuovi e non voleva sporcarli d’erba. << Ciao straniero, cosa preoccupa questa testa bionda? >> aveva chiesto dopo essersi seduta e notando la prima stranezza, da qualche tempo Jeff si mostrava impacciato in sua compagnia ed evitava di guardarla negli occhi, si era persino chiesta se per caso avesse una cotta per lei ma aveva escluso quella possibilità, che Jeff fosse innamorato di Nick, e viceversa, appariva evidente a tutti, persino a sua madre che era una repubblicana conservatrice di prima categoria.  
Thad sosteneva che era solo questione di tempo e si appuntò mentalmente di dirgli durante la loro telefonata quotidiana che aveva ragione, avevano creduto che sarebbe accaduto prima del ballo e invece Halloween era appena trascorsa.

<< Quinn … io … io devo dirti una cosa … una cosa importante >> le aveva detto Jeff balbettando ed evitando per l’ennesima volta di guardarla. << Sai che puoi dirmi tutto Jeff >> lo aveva incalzato lei curiosa pensando a come poteva aiutare lui e il cajun, Nick poteva pure sostenere di non essere cajun ma erano tutte balle. << Bene … ora … chiudi gli occhi >> e lei obbedì divertita. Passarono pochi secondi prima che sentisse qualcosa che premeva contro la sua bocca e aprì d’istinto gli occhi: Jeff Sterling la stava baciando, era un bacio impacciato e timido ma allo stesso tempo il biondo stava cercando di aprirle la bocca, azione che le venne spontaneo compiere per la sorpresa rendendosi conto che l’altro ne aveva approfittato, Jeff baciava bene pensò, non bene come Puck, Nick ne sarebbe stato felice ma ora doveva far aprire gli occhi al biondo.  
Quando si separarono vide che Jeff era scarlatto e la fissava timoroso e allo stesso tempo ardito, aspettava indubbiamente che lei dicesse qualcosa o che fosse lei a baciarlo per prima questa volta.

<< Cosa … cosa significava quello Jeff? Perché mi hai baciato? >> chiese cercando di restare calma. << Cosa … Quinn … tu mi piaci … ci consociamo fin dalle elementari … tu significhi molto per me … e … mi stavo chiedendo se … >> ecco, era il momento si disse Quinn prima di interromperlo: << sono lusingata Jeff, dico sul serio, ma … no, io non ti piaccio, sarei solo un flirt passeggero e per quanto sia convinta che insieme potremmo essere eletti re e regina del ballo devo dirti no. E non pensare che sia per colpa di Thad, Thad sbava per Goerge Saxon, fidati di me >> sperando che l’altro capisse.  
<< Come puoi dirlo? E se anche fosse vero sai anche con chi dovrei stare? >> le aveva chiesto Jeff risentito. << Certamente, con Nick, Nick Duval è l’unica persona degna di te >> aveva risposto Quinn prima di dargli un bacio a stampo e andarsene per dargli il tempo di riflettere.

[-]

Stava andando tutto per il meglio si disse Thad.  
La sua fortuna era stata che la piccola Pheobe li avesse scorti per primi ed era corsa da lui, salvo poi fermarsi davanti a Rachel pensierosa. << Signora, può ridarmi il fermaglio? >> aveva chiesto educata indicando un piccolo fermaglio che era ai piedi di Rachel.  
<< Certamente, come ti chiami? >> le aveva chiesto Rachel con un sorriso, e lui si era ritrovato a benedire quella coincidenza fortunata. << Pheobe, Pheobe Hudson, quante volte ti ho detto di non allontanarti >> aveva urlato Penny prima di raggiungerla e Rachel aveva iniziato a fare due più due. << Mi scusi tanto, ma è così vivace, e … ciao Thad! > >lo aveva salutato e lui aveva ricambiato il saluto impacciato.  
<< Ci sono tutti, anche Mercedes e Sam appena arrivati da Los Angeles >> lo aveva avvisato e lui aveva visto come il sorriso di pochi istanti prima si fosse spento e come l’altra lo guardasse con indifferenza.

Era stato imbarazzante l’incontro tra Rachel e Finn, molto imbarazzante ed era sicuro che la mora non gliel’avrebbe perdonato facilmente ma non gl’importava non mentre si era seduto accanto a Sebastian. In quel momento si era accorto che oltre ai soliti, Kurt e Blaine seduti sulla stessa coperta e che sembravano essere in sincrono per ogni singolo gesto, Santana che era distesa ad osservare il cielo con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Dani che quel giorno aveva i capelli blu; c’erano un biondo con delle labbra a dir poco enormi e un’afroamericana in carne che si tenevano per mano.  
<< Harwood, ti presento Bocca da Trota, più noto come Sam Evans, e la sua signora, Mercedes Jones, miglior amica di lady Hummel, Bocca da Trota è invece il miglior amico del nano, al secolo Blaine Anderson >> li presentò Sebastian, Sam Evans non aveva smesso di fissarlo semi scandalizzato da quando si era seduto accanto a Sebastian tanto che Blaine gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Dopo quello non ci furono altri incidenti ma era evidente che Rachel non era dalla sua parte, se n’era accorto nel momento in cui aveva abbracciato Kurt e Mercedes e aveva captato parte della conversazione “ e l’ho anche incoraggiato “, “ non sapevo assolutamente “ e soprattutto “ sappiamo tutti che non durerà “, Rachel Berry non era più dalla sua parte,

<< … E comunque la risposta è no Blaine, tu al Comic Con non ci vai, ti ho permesso di andare alla convention di Star Wars e sei tornato tre giorni dopo saltellando e urlando come quando andiamo ai concerti di Katy Perry >> disse Kurt facendoli tutti ridacchiare.  
<< Ma se viene con me, andiamo a Los Angeles a prendere Artie e poi andiamo tutti e tre, no? Non hai nulla da preoccuparti >> s’intromise Sam, che Blaine fosse un nerd era ormai evidente, e Kurt sembrava aver accettato al cosa perché come aveva detto, tutti abbiamo dei difetti almeno quello di Blaine è divertente.  
Lui si stava divertendo, e anche gli altri sebbene Quinn stringesse Rachel a sé come per ricordarle che ora stavano insieme, come sempre gli altri lo ignoravano, solo Sam aveva provato ad avviare una conversazione con lui, poco prima che Blaine lo coinvolgesse in una discussione sui meriti e demeriti delle fan fiction di Star Wars, un gesto maleducato per come la vedeva lui ma nessuno aveva detto nulla, anche Kurt che si era limitato a guardarlo con un sorriso sarcastico prima di appoggiarsi alla spalla del marito.

<< … e allora si alza, ti raggiunge e ti dice “ Bastian, andiamo e facciamo sesso tutta la notte? “, tu ci pensi e lo seguì, solo che non mi ricordo cosa disse a Finn e a Blaine, ma dovette essere qualcosa di interessante viste le loro facce! >> terminò di raccontare Rachel scatenando delle risate da tutti, lui escluso, ecco, qualunque fosse il discorso prima o poi loro riuscivano ad infilarci Hunter Clarington, sembrava quasi che lo facessero apposta, divertendosi a girare il coltello nella piaga. << Se vuoi te lo dico io >> intervenne Dani prima di alzarsi, raggiungere Rachel e sussurrarle qualcosa che prima fece ammutolire e poi scoppiare a ridere. Veloce la mora sussurrò alcune parole a Quinn che dopo averci pensato lo raggiunse e gli disse poche parole all’orecchio: << So cosa ha detto Hunter “ Quattro volte ieri notte non sono bastate “ >>, parole che lo fecero avvampare, si era accorto anche che Sebastian nonostante tutto era un tipo molto .. fisico, non trovava una definizione migliore, bastava vedere gli abbracci e le strette di mano che elargiva a poche persone selezionate: Finn, Santana, Pheobe e Kurt se la giornata per qualche motivo stava andando bene, quanto avrebbe voluto fra parte di quel club esclusivo, con gli altri invece era impenetrabile e distante.

<< E tu come lo sapresti? >> le chiese Penny prima di passare pane e marmellata a Blaine che aprì il barattolo prima di passarlo a Kurt che con pochi gesti distratti preparò i panini per poi ripassarli al marito, quei due vivevano in una sorta di simbiosi, come se sapessero esattamente cosa pensava l’altro.  
<< Me l’ha detto San, lei e Seb si dicono tutto >> rispose e furono solo lui, Quinn e i Niff, Nick stava chiacchierando con Mercedes a proposito del CD di quest’ultima e Jeff trovava più interessante giocare con Pheobe; per gli altri fu come se avesse appena risposto che le rose sono rosse, le violette blu lo zucchero è dolce e così tu, un’ovvietà insomma.  
Detto questo Dani si alzò, raggiunse Sebastian e osservò con aria clinica la fronte di questi, per poi rispondere alla sua occhiata: << Cercavo il bernoccolo della pallonata >> rispose la donna prima che Santana e Finn scoppiassero a ridere imitati da Penny e Rachel che però fu la prima a smettere.

<< Quale pallonata? >> chiese confuso e vide ben nove paia di occhi che lo fissavano, alternando compassione, sarcasmo e derisione. << Quella che ci ha fatto conoscere, eravamo sull’altalena e giocavamo a chi riusciva ad andare più in alto quando … beh quella volta Sebastian perse la gara e ci guadagnò un bernoccolo, qualche graffio e Santana >> rispose Finn ma era evidente che lo faceva per Quinn e i Niff, non per lui, Finn non era stato astioso o sarcastico come Kurt o Santana che sapevano colpirlo verbalmente, ma anche lui lo detestava, si limitava ad ignorarlo o a poche parole.  
Santana quella volta si limitò ad avvicinarsi a Sebastian e a stampargli un bacio sulla fronte, la cosa che più sorprese Thad fu che nessuno trovò strana quella scena, come se fosse la norma.  
<< Noi due invece ci siamo conosciuti quando mi ha offerto un pezzo della sua torta al cioccolato, come un piccolo adorabile cavaliere, in più sua madre Inez cucina la migliore torta al cioccolato che io abbia mai mangiato >> intervenne Quinn prima di sorridergli e lui ricambiò il sorriso grato.

  
***

Portarsi il lavoro a casa era stata un’idea di Santana, e ora doveva anche pensare a come spiegare alla famiglia De Soto che il loro adorato rampollo sarebbe probabilmente finito in qualche istituto, erano riusciti ad evitargli al prigione ma di più né lui né Santana potevano fare.  
Che Mason de Soto fosse colpevole di stupro, furto con scasso, aggressione e pluriomicidio preterintenzionale aggravato era un dato di fatto, solo che erano riusciti a farlo passare per pazzo e finora la giuria se l’era bevuta.

A suo padre il suo lavoro non sarebbe piaciuto, Brian Caine su quello aveva ragione, era dalla parte dei cattivi ma i cattivi pagavano bene e la sua morale molto spesso preferiva prendersi delle lunghe vacanze; Patrick Smythe aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita a lavorare come pubblico ministero e se solo avesse saputo che suo figlio era un avvocato difensore probabilmente avrebbe avuto un secondo infarto. Nel sapere cosa aveva intenzione di fare finito il college Carole era stata chiara: era libero di fare quel che voleva, ma tuo padre si starà rivoltando nella tomba aveva aggiunto al sua matrigna, e sapevano entrambi che lei aveva ragione, dovevano cremarlo si era detto, se non fosse stato per quel maledetto testamento lo avrebbe fatto cremare, ma suo padre era risuscito a rovinargli la vita anche dopo morto. Non che fosse stato un cattivo padre o altro, avevano solamente lo stesso carattere e per questo si comprendevano al volo, e questo non era quasi sempre un bene, almeno così aveva dichiarato la seconda moglie di Brian, Gala Nores, la primaria di chirurgia Gala Nores di Westerville, dopo l’ennesimo litigio che lui e suo padre avevano avuto di fronte a tutti.  
Osservò distrattamente la palla di pelo satanica che stava girando per casa, se non fosse stato per il testamento gli avrebbe volentieri offerto Polly come cena, almeno finalmente si sarebbe liberato di quell’uccellaccio infernale.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e dei passi ma non per questo alzò gli occhi, Santana, Finn, Kurt e Blaine, e per ultimo Thad avevano le chiavi dunque poteva essere uno di loro, se si fosse trattato di Thad sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio, mancava ancora un mese al ritorno di Hunter e se c’era una cosa che non gli era mai piaciuta era l’astinenza, per questo, e per evitare un suo secondo crollo come quello avvenuto … quella volta, Hunter gli aveva trovato Cooper e gli altri, solo che nelle ultime due occasioni non aveva avuto la mano felice, Rory era diventato una seccatura per non parlare di Thad che non faceva altro che promettere a destra e a manca.  
<< Io ti amo, ti amo davvero e ti prometto che … >> gli aveva detto una settimana prima e lui lo aveva subito interrotto: << le promesse d’amore incidile nel ghiaccio e poi mettilo al sole >>, odiava le smancerie, le dichiarazioni appassionate e tutto il resto, con Hunter per fortuna questi problemi non c’erano mai stati perché anche l’altro detestava il romanticismo, il loro primo “ ti amo “ se l’erano detto dopo aver scopato per la prima volta da quando Finn e gli altri li avevano scoperti.

<< Ciao straniero >> disse una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
Lentamente sistemò le carte nella cartellina rossa che gli aveva consegnato la sua migliore amica e collega per tenerle insieme e si alzò senza fiatare per paura che quello fosse un sogno e se solo avesse osato parlare sarebbe finito.  
Era lì, ancora nella sua uniforme militare, la sacca che giaceva alla sua destra e quegli occhi … quegli occhi lo stavano chiamando, quasi non vide che l’altro aveva aperto le braccia, troppo impegnato a correre nella sua direzione. << Sei tornato >> disse prima che l’altro lo stringesse in un abbraccio e ne approfittò per tastare il volto e il corpo di suo marito, se fosse stato ferito lo avrebbero avvisato ma la prudenza non è mai troppa.

<< So cosa stai pensando, sto bene, prima baciami, poi … poi ti spiegherò tutto >> e detto questo quasi si buttò sulle labbra di suo marito Hunter Clarington.

 


	9. we're Meant To Be Together

Quando Thad entrò nell’appartamento fu sorpreso di non trovare nessuno.

Solitamente a quell’ora avrebbe trovato Sebastian sul divano a lavorare, l’altro non gli aveva mai rivelato quali fossero i casi che seguiva e solo alcune parole che si era scambiato con Santana gli avevano fatto capire che i due si occupavano del caso De Soto.  
Come tutta New York aveva seguito il caso De Soto, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che Mason de Soto ancora non fosse stato riconosciuto colpevole visto che lo avevano preso mentre stringeva tra le mani l’arma del delitto, i suoi avvocati sono tremendi: un’ispanica arrabbiata col mondo e uno yuppie arrogante che si crede il migliore del mondo, così gliel’aveva descritti il suo collega Michael Roth che si occupava della cronaca nera e alla fin fine in cuor suo concordava, voleva dire qualcosa ma Dani intervenuta intimando a tutti di non parlare di lavoro ma di concentrarsi sulla festa in maschera dello studio.  
Aveva cercato di sollevare l’argomento con Sebastian ma l’altro aveva preferito baciarlo e poi scoparselo e a lui andava bene, gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere qualcosa, come tutti i newyorchesi era abituato a sapere di omicidi e niente poteva sconvolgerlo, ma era stato inutile.

Rachel era ancora arrabbiata con lui e per due giorni non gli aveva parlato, come gli aveva rivelato Quinn la mora aveva bisogno di tempo, per fortuna la sera della prima si avvicinava e Rachel a breve avrebbe avuto problemi più grandi che tenergli il broncio per quell’incontro, la verità era che lui non aveva pensato e aveva agito d’impulso; non gli accadeva spesso ma da quando aveva conosciuto Sebastian era divenuto più impulsivo.

Solitamente la porta non veniva chiusa, basta spingere e si apriva eppure quel giorno Thad notò che la chiave era inserita nella serratura, se ne accorse dopo aver sistemato il suo giacchetto accanto al divano, e quello era strano, come l’assenza di Sebastian e Clarence che aveva l’aria di chi ha appena mangiato e lui sapeva bene che Sebastian spesso si dimenticava del gatto, come gli aveva detto lui e Clarence erano coinquilini ma questo non voleva dire che si sopportassero.  
Era impossibile che Sebastian fosse uscito, forse era andato a comprare la cena si disse prima di sentire quel rumore. Sul momento non vi diede importanza poi lo risentì una seconda volta, e una terza. Erano gemiti; gemiti di piacere.  
Che Sebastian lo stesse tradendo era quasi paradossale, tradire l’amante con uno sconosciuto era il massimo dello squallore si disse mentre senza fare rumore si avvicinava alla camera da letto, la sfuriata che aveva in mente si stava lentamente componendo nella sua testa e Sebastian se la sarebbe ricordata, ne era più che sicuro.

La porta era persino socchiusa pensò prima di aprirla e quello che vide lo fece rimanere di sasso, non poteva essere, non doveva essere, era senza dubbio un incubo, un incubo orrendo da cui ora si sarebbe svegliato si disse prima di darsi un pizzicotto e concludere che no, quello non era un incubo.  
Sebastian non era solo, quello era evidente,  e l’altro … l’altro era Hunter, Thad lo aveva riconosciuto quasi all’istante, abbassò gli occhi e notò una camicia, poi altri abiti buttati quasi alla rinfusa e si sentì male, non trovava altre definizioni. Era qualcosa che non riusciva a descrivere: da un lato i due si muovevano con foga, passione e lussuria, sembrava quasi qualcosa di ... primitivo, animale e istintivo, non riusciva a trovare parole migliori. Ma dall’altro era anche qualcosa di dolce, romantico, bastava vedere come si guardavano, come si toccavano, e lui si sentiva di troppo, come mai si era sentito in quei cinque mesi.  
<< Non … smettere … non smettere … mai … di scoparmi … >> gemette Sebastian e subito Hunter si avventò sulle sue labbra, baciandole, leccandole, mordendole mentre intensificava i movimenti, e quei suoni, quelle parole gli si stampavano nella sua testa, tutto in quel momento gli sarebbe rimasto impresso.  
<< Ti amo … ti amo così tanto >> ansimò Hunter prima che Sebastian lo stringesse a sé, si muovevano come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e lui … lui non sapeva come sentirsi.

Era l’amante e Thad aveva capito cosa volesse dire quella parola, almeno credeva, ma ora … ora era diverso. Era così che ci si sentiva quando si coglieva colui che ami in flagrante? Razionalmente sapeva che era stupido eppure … si sentiva tradito e umiliato, era l’amante ma non si sentiva così in quel momento. Era tutto sbagliato, tutto, non doveva andare così si ripeté, lui doveva dichiararsi a Sebastian, l’altro doveva lasciare Hunter per lui, non farci l’amore, non era affatto come l’aveva immaginato e perché Hunter era tornato un mese prima? Perché?  
Lentamente, stando attento a non fare rumore, potevano sempre chiedergli di partecipare e lui non era dell’umore adatto per una cosa a tre, tornò nell’ingresso e prese il suo giacchetto e uscì, per un istante gli sembrò pure che Clarence lo stesse guardando con uno sguardo vittorioso ma poteva anche averlo immaginato.

Fu solo quando fu nel taxi che si accorse di avere gli occhi umidi di lacrime e cercò in tutti i modi di controllarsi, ringraziando mentalmente l’autista che sembrava non avere intenzione di fargli alcuna domanda, per lo meno il testimone della sua umiliazione era solo uno pensò, se c’era una cosa che odiava era dare spettacolo nella metropolitana di New York.

***

Ricadde sui cuscini cercando di ricordare come si faceva a respirare, ispira, espira si disse prima di cercare le sigarette.  
<< Dovrei tornare a casa più spesso >> disse Hunter prima di fargli cenno di passargli le sigarette e lui obbedì, era stato così felice, tutto … gli era mancato tutto quello, quella comunione spirituale e non solo dei corpi, tra lui e Hunter c’era qualcosa di più del semplice sesso, qualcosa che aveva sempre avuto paura di nominare per paura che scomparisse. Aveva avuto Thad Harwood in quei mesi, ma non era la stessa cosa, un conto era una semplice esigenza fisica e un’altra era stare con suo marito, l’unico che avesse mai amato, dopo Fabien ma Fabien non contava, Fabien Mercier era un ricordo sfocato della sua adolescenza.

<< Dovresti … quattro ore … abbiamo scopato ininterrottamente per quattro ore >> rispose prima di accendersi la sigaretta e passare l’accendino ad Hunter, gli era mancato così tanto, da … quella volta ogni volta che l’altro tornava si sentiva come se gli avessero tolto un macigno dal cuore, si sentiva leggero e felice, anche se per come la vedeva lui la parola felice era troppo riduttiva.  
<< Nuovo record, e prima che tu lo dica … sto bene, solo una piccola cicatrice >> intervenne Hunter mentre lentamente gli sfiorava i fianchi prima di portargli la mano dietro la schiena dove l’altro iniziò lentamente a sfiorargli la schiena. << E ti hanno rimpatriato per questa? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di fargli segno di girarsi e iniziare a baciare quel punto, lo faceva ogni volta, era come se volesse confortarlo e sapeva bene che Hunter si eccitava a quel contatto, niente eccitava suo marito come sentire la sua bocca sulle sue cicatrici di guerra, e in otto anni di matrimonio sapevano entrambi cosa piaceva all’altro.

<< Ovviamente no, ho una bella notizia, per noi due >> rispose Hunter prima di chiudere gli occhi e godersi quel contatto, per quanto lo magnificassero SKYPE non poteva sostituire quello che stava provando in quel momento. << E sarebbe? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di stringersi a lui, quanto gli era mancato il suo corpo, i suoi occhi che si illuminavano nel vederlo e la sua voce. I primi tempi di era fatto delle domande, aveva cercato su internet immagini e filmati e niente, poi gli bastava pensare a Sebastian, a quel corpo che si muoveva sotto di lui gemendo il suo nome, alla sua bocca, così calda e accogliente, e subito si sentiva i pantaloni più stretti. A suo tempo non ne aveva parlato con Hudson, primo perché lo imbarazzava parlare di una cosa simile con il fratellastro di Sebastian, Hudson era stato comunque stato congedato a febbraio, e poi perché voleva mantenere segreta la cosa. A lui non piacevano gli uomini, a lui piaceva solo Sebastian, lo amava, lo aveva sposato, era tornato per lui, per Sebastian Smythe.  
<< Non credo che tornerò sul campo, mi hanno offerto un posto come istruttore delle reclute … è a Fort Bragg ma sono solo otto ore, potrei prendere l’aero e staremo insieme ogni week end >> rispose prima di sentire le labbra dell’altro che lo sfioravano in un bacio dolce e appassionato allo stesso tempo.  
Istruttore delle reclute … questo significava che sarebbe tornato, che Hunter non sarebbe più ripartito, il North Carolina era lontano ma mai come l’Afghanistan o l’Iraq e indubbiamente meno pericoloso pensò Sebastian prima di approfondire il bacio e sentire le mani di Hunter tra i capelli, questo avrebbe significato smetterla con gli amanti ma pur di abbandonarsi ad un intero week end di sesso no stop avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

<< Dobbiamo festeggiare allora >> rispose con un sorriso malizioso prima di cominciare a venerare il corpo dell’altro con la lingua, partendo dal collo poi il petto dove si divertì a mordicchiare i capezzoli fino a farli indurire e poi nuovamente in basso finché non fu arrivato all’inguine dell’altro, che gemette.  
<< Fai quello che vuoi … e ricordati che devi liquidare Thad >> sospirò Hunter prima che lentamente iniziasse a baciarlo e a leccarlo, voleva prendersi tutto il tempo che ci voleva, e voleva goderselo. << Sarà orrendo spezzare … così … il suo cuoricino ispanico … e non azzardarti a fare battute >> ansimò Hunter prima che una sua mano raggiungesse i suoi capelli e gli desse il ritmo, ad Hunter non piaceva che perdesse tempo con leccate o altro, quello che gli piaceva era scopargli la bocca, lui invece si divertiva con i preliminari allo scopo di portarlo all’esasperazione e poi accontentarlo.  
<< Dovremmo … invitarlo … per un’ultima scopata … sai quanto mi piace … vederti quando qualcuno … ti scopa … mi eccita da morire vederti mentre qualcuno ti incula di fronte a me … >> gemette Hunter, in quei quattro anni Sebastian aveva scoperto che Hunter aveva un indole dominante che a letto divenire più marcata, avrebbero dovuto provare seriamente ad avere un rapporto come René ed O; e che aveva una vena voyeuristica che negli anni entrambi avevano coltivato.

In risposta a quelle parole aumentò il ritmo mentre sentiva la mano di Hunter giocare tra i suoi capelli, quanto lo amava, accettava tutto dall’altro, lui che da adolescente era sempre stato un cacciatore e che si divertiva a scegliere ragazzini inesperti, Hunter l’aveva cambiato, no, Hunter non l’aveva cambiato, semplicemente si capivano e sapevano assecondare e anticipare i desideri dell’altro. Inoltre a lui piaceva, gli piaceva che Hunter lo vedesse mentre qualcuno si spingeva con forza dentro di lui, Cooper Anderson in quello era stato il migliore, e c’erano altre cose che gli piacevano, e Hunter le conosceva tutte, le conosceva perché lo amava, e lo amava perché le conosceva.

<< Quanto … mi piacerà vederti … mentre ti si scopa … o te lo scopi, mi è indifferente … si, si così … più veloce … perfetto … così, quanto sei bravo amore mio … oh si >> gemette Hunter, era così vicino all’apice, ancora un movimento, un’ultima leccata su quella vena sporgente ... quanto lo amava pensò nel sentire Hunter che veniva ansimando il suo nome.

***

Thad in quei giorni aveva rifiutato di parlare di quello che era accaduto con chiunque, si era limitato a scrivere a Quinn su SKYPE “ come ci si sente quando trovi il tuo amante che fa sesso con il coniuge “. Poi ci aveva ripensato e invece di premere il tasto invio aveva cancellato, anche se Quinn poteva comprendere come si sentisse a causa del suo passato, doveva ignorare quello che aveva provato in quei momenti.  
A pensarci bene era stato strano, bizzarro ma soprattutto umiliante ma non era disposto a farsi mettere da parte come un giocattolo rotto, lui avrebbe potuto dare tante cose a Sebastian, cose che Hunter Clarington nemmeno si sognava, come stabilità, presenza costante e soprattutto un amore assoluto e disinteressato.

Aveva passato quei giorni lavorando, un occhio al computer e l’altro a guardare una serie tv inglese che presto avrebbe avuto una seconda stagione, un mattone noiosissimo preso parola per parola da Shakespeare che come unico punto di forza aveva a suo parere un cast di livello superiore, e ora volevano farne anche un sequel, era sicuro che si sarebbe addormentato a metà della prima puntata.  
Aveva evitato anche Nick e Jeff, il suo migliore amico essendo psicologo avrebbe certamente capito tutto e Jeff era dotato di un’empatia naturale che più di una volta lasciava stupefatti chi lo conosceva appena, prova ne era la vecchina russa che durante il tragitto in treno fino a Lima due anni fa aveva finito per raccontargli tutta la sua vita, un po’ in un inglese stentato e un po’ in russo e che prima di scendere  gli aveva detto << Tu bravo ragazzo .. donna fortunata quella che sposa te … Alina Nazarovna questo te dice >> e lui e Quinn avevano passato il resto del viaggio a sghignazzare mentre Rachel e Nick non facevano altro che ridere apertamente.  
Quindi no, non poteva parlare con i suoi migliori amici, il week end lui non lavorava e le uniche persone a cui aveva confidato le sue pene erano Jeremy Irons e Tom Hiddelston, anche se dubitava che i due avrebbero saputo dargli un buon consiglio.

Proprio per questo l’sms di Sebastian lo scosse dall’apatia, Sebastian gli chiedeva se poteva passare a casa sua lunedì pomeriggio dopo il lavoro e lui aveva subito risposto che si, poteva passare. Era stato tentato di aggiungere qualcosa di romantico ma poi aveva desistito, doveva fare il sostenuto e far capire all’altro che lui non aveva visto nulla, forse Sebastian si era concesso quel pomeriggio con Hunter e ora voleva dirgli che era finita.  
Cinque mesi non erano sufficienti per il suo piano ma forse … forse aveva ancora un’opportunità e non l’avrebbe certamente sprecata.  
Quando aprì la porta trovò un biglietto che lo attendeva sul tavolinetto del salotto, quello accanto al divano, “ Camera da letto, conosci già strada “, scritto in lettere eleganti, e nel leggerlo sorrise, avrebbe preferito incontrare l’altro in salotto ma anche la camera da letto andava bene si disse prima di baciare il biglietto, si stava comportando come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta ma non gl’importava. Gli parve di vedere Clarence era impossibile che il gatto fosse ancora nell’appartamento.  
Quello che vide era qualcosa a cui non era pronto e per qualche secondo lo fece rimanere sulla soglia a bocca aperta: sul letto c’erano Sebastian e Hunter e dalla loro espressione dovevano aver appena terminato di fare sesso. Non si era mai sentito così … umiliato e ferito, ecco, umiliato e ferito. Aveva capito cosa volevano i due, e non gli stava bene, per niente, ma avrebbe obbedito perché nonostante tutto era ancora innamorato.  
<< Thad … sei arrivato finalmente … ti stavamo aspettando ma ci annoiavamo e sai … >> lo salutò Sebastian prima che Hunter facesse scendere la sua mano dalla schiena ai fianchi dell’altro. << Ieri sera … mentre ci guardavamo le repliche di “ OZ “ e ci arrovellavamo su quesiti come “ Beecher e Keller si amano? “ o “ La dottoressa Nathan prima o poi gliela darà a Ryan O’Reily?” ci siamo chiesti come sarebbe stato … beh, rivederti >> intervenne Hunter mentre Sebastian si godeva le sue carezze ma non staccava gli occhi da lui.  
<< E così ci siamo ricordati che è da tanto che non facciamo una cosa a tre … da quella notte >> aggiunse Sebastian facendogli segno di avvicinarsi. Avrebbe dovuto protestare, rifiutarsi di obbedire e andarsene sdegnato e con la consapevolezza che Sebastian non si meritava il suo amore ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu annullare la distanza che li separava e lentamente iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia cercando di non mostrarsi imbarazzato.  
<< Bravo Thad, molto bravo, ora … >> gli suggerì Hunter prima di baciare suo marito, Sebastian lo stava guardando come se gli fosse indifferente eppure fino a pochi giorni prima era tutto diverso, era meglio pensò Thad prima di avvicinarsi, volevano il gioco pesante … ebbene lo avrebbero avuto si disse prima di baciare appassionatamente Sebastian e poi  inginocchiarsi.  
<< Perfetto … era da tanto che non ci divertivamo così >> e nel sentire quelle parole aprì gli occhi: Sebastian e Hunter si erano appena separati dopo quello che era stato evidentemente un bacio appassionato, e lui … lui era tra le sue gambe a fargli un pompino e l’altro baciava suo marito, tutto quello era assurdo, perverso e umiliante, Sebastian non si meritava il suo amore pensò, ma era anche vero che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo divorziare.  
<< Non smettere Thad, gli piace essere baciato quando gli fanno un pompino … sei davvero una puttana a volte … la mia puttana >> disse Hunter prima di riprendere a baciare Sebastian e fargli cenno di continuare. E lui obbedì, quante cose stupide si facevano per amore pensò prima di sentire una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
Poi quello che accadde lo avrebbe ricordato come qualcosa di nebuloso e confusionario, ricordava Sebastian che dopo un po’ gli aveva fatto cenno di alzarsi e aveva chiesto, aveva supplicato, che li voleva entrambi, che aveva bisogno di tutti e due e che li voleva adesso, insieme, aveva così bisogno di entrambi e ricordava il sorriso malizioso di Hunter. << Je vous en prie, je vous veux, ensemble … prende moi, prende moi! >> aveva implorato in francese e Hunter gli aveva fatto segno di raggiungerli e lui aveva nuovamente obbedito.  
Ricordava bene di aver baciato Sebastian e di aver accarezzato il suo corpo mentre faceva le stesse cose a Sebastian che però era più concentrato sull’altro.  
Ricordava non molto bene le dita di Sebastian e come le avesse leccate e succhiate, falange per falange e di come poi lentamente lo avessero preparato mentre lui voleva solamente baciare l’altro.  
Ricorda male di aver partecipato a … quella cosa, lui che si faceva scopare da Sebastian che però implorava Hunter, plus fort, plus rapide, je t’aime, dis que tu m’aime, baise moi e altre frasi in francese che non aveva capito, era inutile che si sforzasse perché non erano riservate a lui, Sebastian non gli aveva mai parlato in francese aveva pensato prima di sentire la mano sull’altro e mordersi le labbra a sangue, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di gemere il suo nome, non quello pensò un minuto prima che tutto diventasse bianco.

 


	10. Love is a Mountain and We're at the Top

<< Dovresti alzarti, la tua amichetta sarà qui a momenti >> gli disse Hunter mentre si stava rivestendo.  
Da quando era tornato la sua vita aveva acquisito quella che era un’ottima routine, lavoro, pranzo, sesso, cena, sesso, la vita perfetta per come la vedeva Sebastian Smythe, perfetta. << Prima toglimi la benda e poi obbedirò >> rispose facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.  
Quel pomeriggio era stato interessante, molto interessante per come la vedeva lui, un vero peccato che non avessero invitato anche Thad ma Thad Harwood aveva rivelato loro che quella settimana aveva molto lavoro in arretrato e sarebbe stato lui a contattarli, perché li avrebbe cercati, di questo Sebastian era sicuro, bastava vedere come Thad lo guardava. Quegli occhioni innamorati lo irritavano, lo irritavano profondamente. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Thad per fargli capire come stava la situazione, sperando che l’altro non facesse tante storie come aveva fatto Rory, col senno di poi le scopate a dir poco eccezionali che avevano condiviso non avrebbero dovuto dare diritto a Rory Flanagan di fargli una tale scenata in pubblico.  
Sentì delle mani che con gesti decisi gli toglievano la benda e sorrise, adorava sentire le mani di Hunter su di sé.

<< Mi chiedo perché te le do tutte vinte >> gli chiese Hunter prima di aprire l’armadio in cerca del suo completo, era ovvio che quella fosse una domanda retorica in quanto entrambi conoscevano la risposta, se c’era una cosa in cui riuscivano sempre era non passare inosservati durante le feste in maschera dello studio.  
<< Lo sai, piuttosto passami la camicia bianca >> rispose Sebastian alzandosi, l’idea gli era venuta in mente quando Blaine aveva accennato alla tappa a New Orleans che aveva fatto con Evans, la Jones e Rachel Berry l’anno che loro erano andati in Europa, e a come la città fosse bella e piena di musica. Ne aveva parlato con Santana e lei aveva accettato entusiasta, non era come quando rubavano le caramelle o andavano allo Scandal’s con carte d’identità false, Rosario Cruz era un’ottima compagna di bevute anche se aveva la sbronza triste.  
<<  Tu e la tua amichetta siete incredibili, mi chiedo come … niente >> disse Hunter prima di sentire il campanello suonare, chiunque fosse lo stava tenendo premuto producendo un rumore assordante. << Santana >> dissero in coro prima che lui si vestisse, se doveva partecipare ad una festa in maschera allora che il suo travestimento fosse perfetto.

<< Eccomi, pronta, vestita e stirata! >> annunciò la latina non appena Hunter aprì la porta: il bianco non le donava pensò Hunter, era incredibile come Santana riuscisse ad aggiungere il rosso dovunque fosse possibile e in qualsiasi abito. << Abbiamo fatto prima che potevamo, il taxista continuava a ridere >> intervenne Dani che quel girono aveva i capelli castano scuro prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, erano entrambi del Sud ma le differenze finivano lì, lui era cresciuto in un ambiente tipico della Bible Belt, votava repubblicano e aveva sempre creduto in quei valori, che poi amasse un uomo era qualcosa di secondario, tutto il contrario di Dani che aveva presto messo in discissione tutto quello e ne aveva preso le distanze.  
<< E posso ben dirlo, credo che Rossella O’Hara rivoglia la sua sottoveste >> rispose osservando l’abito di Santana, bianco, simil vittoriano ma che si fermava alle ginocchia, con nastri rossi mentre quelli di sua moglie era leggermente più sobrio. << Taci, lui dov’è? Mi sono dovuta girare metà dei negozi di Manhattan per trovargli questo dannato cappello, il minimo che possa fare è indossarlo >> rispose la latina con un sorriso sarcastico prima di estrarre una bombetta, di quelle che si vedevano nei film degli anni’20 e agitarla in aria.  
<< Eccomi, eccomi ... te l’ho mai detto che devi scopare di più? >> disse una voce che li fece voltare tutti e tre: smoking, cravatta bianca e pantaloni dello stesso colore e persino un bastone come i ballerini di fila di una volta, il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Hunter Clarington fu che Sebastian era bellissimo, il secondo che era suo, da quel momento solo suo.

<< Baron, baron! Vieni in bagno che ti sistemo il trucco! >> urlò Santana prima di spingerlo verso il bagno mentre Sebastian gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di promesse e Clarence sembrava indeciso tra il mangiare o giocare con Dani.  
<< Sai, se non fossi sicuro di quello che è accaduto appena dieci minuti fa direi che è etero >> disse prima di accendersi una sigaretta mentre Dani si sedeva sul divano, il rapporto tra suo marito e Santana era uno dei più stretti che avesse mai visto, se non fosse stato sicuro dell’amore che l’altro avrebbe pensato che stessero insieme. << Un giorno faranno una fuga d’amore e ci lasceranno qui, da soli … infelici … e ci consoleremo a vicenda >> scherzò Dani prima di cominciare a ridacchiare, lei doveva essere anche più arrabbiata di lui perché c’erano state delle notti in cui Sebastian e Santana avevano dormito nello stesso letto, poteva capitare quando erano bambini, fino al diploma ma era improbabile ora, eppure accadeva, tra i due c’era un legame profondissimo fatto di ammiccamenti, parole non dette e sottintesi eppure il massimo a cui erano arrivati era un bacio, null’altro.  
 

[-]

Erano sull’amaca del giardino dei Lopez, a godersi il pigro sole di settembre a indulgere nel dolce far niente nell’attesa che tramontasse o che Maribel si preoccupasse e venisse a cercarli. Se c’era una cosa che adoravano era stare senza far niente, lei doveva andare a ritirare la sua divisa da cheerlder ma tutto a suo tempo, lui invece … beh c’era lo Scandal’s che aveva senza alcun dubbio sentito la sua mancanza.  
<< Perché non sei una ragazza? >> gli chiese Santana prima di voltarsi verso di lui e sfiorargli il volto con le dita e un’espressione sognante. << Il mondo è tutto sbagliato, e tu invece … se tu fossi un ragazzo mi metterei con te >> le rispose lui prima che Santana lo abbracciasse, in sottofondo mancava solo una musica romantica e poi ad occhi esterni sarebbero sembrati una coppietta da telefilm.  
<< Se tu fossi una ragazza ti sposerei anche adesso, se fossi etero avremmo dei bambini bellissimi >> ribatté Santana con un’espressione a metà tra il sognante e il divertito che lo fece sorridere, sarebbe stato tutto più facile se fossero stati etero, ma infinitamente più noioso.

[-]

  
<< Parole parole … sempre parole, salutate il tenebroso signore dei cimiteri e dei morti, il Baron Samedi, e la sua fresca e allegra consorte Maman Brigitte! >> urlarono due voci quasi in contemporanea,  e Hunter dovette ammettere che Sebastian e Santana erano meravigliosi con quei vestiti.  
<< Lo so, lo so … sono meraviglioso, sei senza parole e tanto altro >> gli sussurrò Sebastian prima di far scivolare la sua mano al livello dei pantaloni, prima o poi suo marito gli avrebbe fatto venire un infarto, o un’erezione, al cosa era ancora dubbia.  
<< Fatemi capire: voi due sareste Baron Samedi e Maman Brigitte, la sua compagna, mentre noi siamo … Ayda e … scusate ma il suo nome non riesco a pronunciarlo >> s’inserì Dani, da ragazzo una volta era stato a New Orleans per il Mardi Gras ma quella città gli era sempre stata estranea, Sebastian ci si sarebbe trovato bene pensò prima che Santana dicesse quel nome.

Sebastian sorrise prima di sfiorare il volto di Hunter con le dita, se Santana si fosse accorta che aveva rischiato di rovinare il suo lavoro lo avrebbe ucciso, ne era sicuro, la conosceva fin troppo bene. Quando aveva parlato ad Hunter del programma che aveva in mente per le vacanze di primavera l’altro lo aveva subito bloccato facendogli chiaramente capire che non era intenzionato a salire su un aereo per un viaggio così lungo e gli aveva invece proposto di passare a Lima per salutare Carole. Termine carino per suggerirgli, o ordinargli di passare al cimitero a trovare suo padre, lo sapeva.

Era tutto più semplice quando era adolescente e Carole non si era ancora risposata, tutto più semplice.

***

Thad in quei giorni si era dedicato al lavoro come mai gli era successo, tutto pur di dimenticare quello che era accaduto.  
Eppure non riusciva a dimenticare il sapore delle labbra di Sebastian sulle sue, il tocco delle sue dita su di sé e il calore dei loro corpi premuti insieme, quelli per lui erano ricordi preziosi. Poi si guastavano nel momento in cui ricordava le mani di Hunter che esigenti reclamavano Sebastian per sé, le loro bocche che si univano e le parole in francese di Sebastian, era incredibile come quei due corpi sembrassero nati per essere uniti, tutto quello contribuiva a farlo sentire un estraneo, un intruso in una felicità che non era sua. Per ora.

Ci voleva poco, doveva semplicemente parlare con Sebastian, solo loro due, spiegargli quanto l’amava e il resto sarebbe venuto da sé, di questo era sicuro. Era sicuro che l’altro avrebbe detto che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti e che avrebbe divorziato, nello scenario peggiore Sebastian gli confessava che aveva bisogno di tempo, salvo presentarsi a casa sua il giorno dopo per annunciargli che aveva lasciato Hunter, per lui.  
Ora che ci pensava Sebastian non era mai stato a casa sua, i loro incontri si erano sempre svolti a casa dell’altro e a lui non era semplicemente passato per la testa d’invitarlo, avrebbe dovuto farlo prima o poi si era detto prima di accettare l’invito di Quinn e Rachel per cena. Rachel aveva lavorato in una tavola calda durante l’università e ogni volta che ci andavano mangiavano gratis, o con un notevole sconto, motivo per cui erano lì, lui, la sua migliore amica, il suo migliore amico, la ragazza della sua migliore amica e il ragazzo del suo migliore amico.

<< Thato cosa ti turba? >> gli chiese Quinn dopo aver ordinato, lei e Nick dovevano aver capito che c’era qualcosa che lo turbava, se solo ne avesse avuto anche solo un piccolo indizio si disse guardando con attenzione il tovagliolo per evitare di guardarla, si vergognava così tanto di quello che aveva fatto eppure non ci si dovrebbe vergognare dell’amore perché lui amava Sebastian, e Sebastian amava lui, non gliel’aveva detto ma era così evidente che l’altro provava i suoi stessi sentimenti, era solo l’anello che portava al dito a non avergli ancora dato il coraggio di dichiararsi si era ripetuto Thad in quei giorni e più di una volta.  
<< Niente Quinnie, niente, niente mi sta turbando, io sto bene, bene capito? Io sto bene, va tutto bene, niente mi turba, mi inquieta o altro, io sto bene, capito? >> le rispose cercando di non urlare prima di rendersi conto che i loro vicini li stavano guardando ad occhi sgranati per non parlare di Nick e Rachel che erano indecisi tra lo sprofondare sotto il tavolo o pregare per un disastro naturale.  
<< Scusa Thato, io … volevo solo chiedertelo … insomma, non hai portato Sebastian e … pensavo … >> disse Quinn cercando di mascherare l’imbarazzo che stava provando in quel momento, Jeff sembrava più interessato a contare le mattonelle che a seguire la conversazione e di quello gli era grato.

<< Sta bene anche lui, sono sicuro che sta benissimo, oh starà sicuramente al meglio ora e … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché una risata proveniente da cinque tavoli alla sua sinistra lo distrasse, conosceva quella risata, oh se la conosceva.

Di tutte le coincidenze sbagliate nella storia delle coincidenze quella doveva essere la più grande pensò mentre gli altri si voltavano e restavano senza parole: c’erano tutti, a ridere e scherzare, e c’era lui, ovviamente non da solo ma con suo marito e non sembrava averlo notato. Vide chiaramente i piccoli gesti tra loro, quei gesti che denotavano una coppia e che lui non aveva mai potuto avere in quei cinque mesi e che invece tra loro erano così naturali, gesti come lo sfiorarsi apparentemente casuale di due mani, le parole sussurrate all’orecchio e gli sguardi che si lanciavano, e faceva male.  
Faceva male perché sapeva che a lui non sarebbe mai capitato, non con lui, e poi perché era orrendo assistere in quel modo a quella felicità, non era una felicità ostentata, quella avrebbe saputo gestirla, ma quella felicità così intima, intrinseca nei gesti e nei sorrisi, quella no. Avrebbe voluto essere lontano, e allo stesso voleva partecipare, voleva così tante cose ed erano tutte in contrasto tra loro.

<< Oh Thad … non ci avevi detto che … no, ti capisco, mi sentivo uno schifo quando li vedevo insieme, avrei voluto dirle la verità a quella stronza ma l’ho mai fatto >> disse Quinn, in quel momento aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo capisse, e chi meglio di Quinn Fabray che ci era già passata?  
<< E così sarebbe lui Hunter Clarington? >> chiese Nick mentre Jeff stava parlando con Rachel che appariva oltremodo imbarazzata. << Si, è lui e … sono stato un coglione la settimana scorsa >> ammise sperando che gli altri non capissero a cosa si riferisse.  
<< Dimmi che non è accaduto quello che penso >> disse invece Rachel, sapeva che non era dalla sua parte, ma non in maniera così palese. << Come lo sai? >> chiese cercando di guardare lei e non Sebastian che aveva appena riso ad una battuta di Blaine ma non poté evitare di vedere come la mano di Hunter si fosse posata su quella di Sebastian. << Perché conosco te, e conosco lui e so che se può avere un’opportunità la coglie al volo, ora … credo che andrò a salutare Hunter, sono oltre quattro anni che non lo vedo >> rispose Rachel incerta prima di sfiorare le labbra di Quinn in un contatto lieve ed alzarsi. << Non dite niente, non dite niente, mi faccio già schifo da solo, per favore >> li implorò, i ricordi si accavallavano sempre più veloci, più nitidi.

Vide Rachel scambiare qualche parola imbarazzata e poi abbracciare Hunter il quale nel vederlo non si scompose, come se gli fosse naturale, poi lo vide sussurrare qualcosa a Sebastian e l’altro ridacchiò, cinque secondi dopo gli arrivò un sms, lo lesse e impallidì, per amore si fanno proprio delle cose stupide pensò mentre cercava una scusa e Rachel tornava al loro tavolo.

  
***

  
Sebastian Smythe non si stava propriamente annoiando, ma la serata era lo stesso noiosa, niente a che vedere con la festa.  
Lì si che si era divertiti, tutti e quattro, specialmente quando lui e Hunter si erano chiusi nell’ufficio che divideva con Santana ed avevano finito per fare sesso sulla scrivania della latina, per il momento Santana non si era accorta di nulla, ma era solo questione di giorni.  
Lui aveva suggerito un locale di un certo livello come il Nobu o Balthazar, l’ultima volta avevano anche visto Woody Allen ma vedere Woody Allen da Balthazar non era poi questo scoop, ma alla fine avevano vinto Penny e Finn, da quando era nata Pheobe e la babysitter non era disponibile i due evitavano ristoranti di classe.

<< Papà, c’è la signora mora >> esclamò Pheobe facendo sobbalzare Hunter e lui tolse la mano dal cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro, quel tipo di tortura era il suo preferito, l’altro arrivava lentamente al punto di rottura e inevitabilmente si congedavano prima degli altri, con Santana che ridacchiava, Finn che non voleva sapere e Kurt che li guardava e scuoteva la testa.  
<< Quale signora mora? >> chiese lui sovrappensiero prima di scorgere Rachel, dunque non erano soli pensò prima di fare cenno ad Hunter di voltarsi.

<< So cosa stai pensando, ci devo pensare, dammi cinque minuti e poi vedrò cosa risponderti >> fu la risposta che gli sussurrò all’orecchio mentre Penny d’istinto stringeva la mano di Finn; erano giunti alala conclusione che era meglio divertirsi un po’ con Thad e poi lasciarlo andare lentamente, l’errore con Rory era stato troncare tutto e subito e non avrebbero ripetuto lo stesso errore una seconda volta.  
<< Quella, quella dell’altra volta, ciao Rachel >> gli rispose sua nipote prima di salutare Rachel con la mano. << Ciao Pheobe, ragazzi … ecco, ero qui con Quinn e … Hunter! Che bello vederti! >> disse la mora prima di abbracciare di slancio Hunter, il sorriso di Rachel Berry appariva forzato a tutti loro, tranne Pheobe che però aveva solo tre anni.  
<< Rachel Berry! È tanto che non ci vediamo, e chi sarebbe Quinn ? >> le chiese Hunter, non si era mai accorto di quanto Hunter fosse bravo a recitare, forse era ora di sfruttare quella caratteristica più tardi quella sera, Rachel rimase in silenzio qualche secondo prima di rispondere imbarazzata: << Quinn è la mia … ragazza >> e indicò Quinn Fabray che stava parlando con testa bionda e Harwood. << Però, non sapevo che tu … insomma … è bello variare >> rispose Hunter, una cosa era lui che lo avvertiva per telefono, un’altra vederlo con i propri occhi.  
<< Ebbene si, avete progetti per le vacanze di primavera? >> chiese Rachel e lui per un istante credette che Thad l’avesse imbeccata ma si disse che era impossibile: Thad non era come lui che si divertiva a manipolare le persone, era sincero … e per questo così noioso.  
<< Torniamo tutti a Lima, anche loro due >> rispose Blaine, la mano di Penny non aveva lasciato la mano di Finn, anzi la presa si era fatta più forte. << Un vero peccato, stavo per dirti di portarci un paio di bottiglie, di quelle di tuo nonno, quel vino è meraviglioso >> intervenne Dani con un sorriso. << Hai ragione, autentico vino francese quello >> ribatté Rachel prima che lui le lanciasse uno sguardo e lei comprendesse di aver fatto una gaffe. << Se il vino è francese allora mio nonno ha votato Hollande >>  rispose lui prima che Kurt si avvicinasse ad Anderson per sussurrargli qualcosa, ora la situazione doveva essere chiara anche a lui.  
<< Lo dimentico sempre, e … ora devo tornare, è stato bello vedervi >> e detto questo la mora si allontanò.

<< Ma tuo nonno è francese, di questo sono sicura >> disse Penny, la questione era molto complicata, lui e Finn da bambini infatti non l’avevano compresa appieno. << Il nonno è nato a Oran prima della guerra, non so come ma ha ottenuto la doppia cittadinanza, lui si considera più algerino che francese >> rispose scambiandosi un’occhiata con Finn, quando erano bambini passavano quasi tutte le estati a giocare in quel vigneto. << Dimentico sempre quella questione, ma anche i prozii di tua madre … >> chiese Blaine a disagio. << Tutti loro, tranne la prozia Susanne >> rispose prima che gli altri cambiassero argomento.

<< So cosa vuoi … puoi andare, mi chiedo perché te lo permetto, pervertito >> gli sussurrò Hunter prima di sfiorargli la mano. << Perché siamo uguali, a te piace vedermi e a me piace farmi vedere >> rispose prima di inviare l’sms. Farsi vedere mentre faceva sesso era qualcosa che gli era sempre piaciuto, motivo per cui da adolescente allo Scandal’s lasciava la porta del bagno socchiusa e non aveva mai avuto remore con sesso a tre, semplicemente adorava che qualcuno lo vedesse mentre indulgeva in un’attività che solitamente doveva rimanere privata.  
<< Sbrigati allora >> mormorò Hunter prima che lui si alzasse e Finn lanciasse un’occhiata eloquente a Kurt, entrambi sapevano, lo giudicavano ma non dicevano nulla e quello per lui significava molto.

Thad lo attendeva nel bagno e nel vederlo gli buttò letteralmente le braccia al collo per poi baciarlo, un bacio appassionato e pieno d’amore, rispose solo perché era questo che ci si aspettava da lui, solo per questo. << Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, a quello che è successo >> mormorò Thad quando si separavano, anche se si fosse gradualmente allontanato avrebbe avuto sicuramente avuto una scenata, ne era sicuro.  
<< E ora sono qui, per te >> gli rispose prima che Thad lo baciasse di slancio, era così facile manipolarlo si disse prima di premere il corpo dell’altro contro il muro. Lentamente insinuò una mano dentro i pantaloni dell’altro, accarezzandolo sopra l’intimo e sentendolo gemere. Thad timidamente lo imitò prima di chiedergli con voce rotta se non era il caso di andare in uno dei cubicoli. << Non verrà nessuno, e ora abbandonati a me >> sussurrò e Thad chiuse gli occhi quando intensificò il movimento della mano superando al barriera della stoffa. Si sentiva così bene, Thad sapeva cosa doveva fare e sentire i suoi gemiti era perfetto, quando poi con la coda dell’occhio vide Hunter che entrava e si appoggiava alla porta aumentò il ritmo, suo marito poteva pure eccitarsi nel vederlo farsi scopare da altri, a lui piaceva farsi vedere mentre qualcuno se lo scopavano e anche per questo stavano bene assieme. Era così vicino, tra le mani di Thad su di sé e gli occhi di Hunter che non lo abbandonavano, vide distintamente suo marito che s’infilava le mani nei pantaloni, quella notte il sesso sarebbe stato fantastico, se quello era solo l’antipasto allora la portata principale sarebbe stata favolosa.  
Ancora poco, era così vicino, un ultimo bacio a Thad che aveva gli occhi chiusi, e un’ultima occhiata ad Hunter che non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo e venne, uno dei migliori orgasmi con qualcuno che non fosse Hunter pensò mentre riprendeva fiato.

<< Che scusa ti sei inventato? >> gli chiese Thad con un sorriso beato sulle labbra. << E perché dovrebbe aver bisogno di una scusa? >> gli chiese Hunter facendolo sbiancare, Thad non poteva capire quello che c’era tra loro e soprattutto doveva mettersi in testa che lui era solo un passatempo.


	11. My Love is Your Love, Your Love is my Love

L’aria della stanza era satura di profumi, tra cui quello di un olio per massaggi.  
<< Non ti stai rilassando, ti ho chiesto solamente di rilassarti >> gli sussurrò Sebastian all’orecchio e Hunter cercò di obbedire, era difficile rilassarsi se sentiva le mani di suo marito che lentamente lo sfioravano, lo toccavano, lo manipolavano. Era da tanto che non si concedevano serate simili, solo loro due e un po’ di sano relax, principalmente perché ogni volta che tornava in America gli altri volevano vederlo e parlargli, poi c’era la visita a sua madre che avrebbero dovuto fare anche se sua madre ancora non gli aveva perdonato la sua omosessualità e preferisse considerare Sebastian il suo amico speciale piuttosto che suo marito ma capiva che per una vedova di guerra che votava conservatore e che aveva considerato Sarah Palin una liberale fosse difficile accettare che lui fosse gay e avesse sposato un uomo, che poi fosse gay … era complicato. Quando facevano sesso a tre  lui cercava solo Sebastian, solo con Cooper era stato diverso, Cooper Anderson era stato l’unico altro uomo con cui aveva fatto sesso, ed era accaduto davanti a suo marito che adorava vederli insieme.

<< La fai facile tu >> rispose ad occhi chiusi godendosi quelle carezze. << Devi solo rilassarti, quando lo dirai a tua madre? >> rispose Sebastian, mentre gli massaggiava la schiena riferendosi alla promozione, e quella era una bella domanda. << Non appena ci vedremo faccia a faccia, ne sarà contenta … hai già pensato a cosa fare con Thad? >> gli chiese, lo spettacolino nel bagno del diner era stato interessante ma l’altro cominciava ad alzare un po’ troppo la testa per come la vedevano loro due.  
<< Si, lo lasceremo andare lentamente, piano piano, altrimenti c’è sempre il piano C >> rispose Sebastian con un ghigno. << Credevo che prima venisse il piano B >> disse lui prima di lasciarsi fuggire un sospiro. << C come Cooper, dobbiamo chiamarlo, forse … dopo il tre viene il quattro >> fu la risposta, serviva qualcosa che convincesse Thad ad allontanarsi, e Cooper rientrava proprio nel suo piano, era sicuro che l’altro avrebbe accettato, doveva.  
<< E tu pensi che Cooper Anderson ci aiuterebbe? Sei serio o cosa? >> chiese, per come la vedeva lui era un’idea pessima. << Cooper ci deve un favore, e sono sicuro che non dirà di no a una scopata, per il resto … Anderson vive a New York, noi viviamo a New York, la scusa è già pronta >> fu la risposta,  se avesse visto Cooper, se li avesse visti insieme a Cooper Anderson sicuramente Thad avrebbe capito, se c’era qualcosa che aveva sempre odiato erano le scenate e pur di evitarne un’altra dopo quella di Rory Flanagan Sebastian Smythe avrebbe fatto di tutto.

<< Cosa facciamo questa sera? È la prima che passiamo insieme da soli dal tuo rientro >> chiese, era sempre così, da anni, da … quella volta a cui cercava di pensare il meno possibile, ma non sarebbe più successo, quella promozione aveva salvato i suoi nervi, la sua psicologa Marley Rose, glielo diceva sempre che si stressava troppo quando Hunter era assente.  
<< Possiamo vedere un film, e siccome sento che devo sdebitarmi per l’ottimo lavoro … scegli tu … qualsiasi cosa tu … voglia … >> gli sussurrò Hunter rilassato, aveva bisogno di quelle attenzioni anche se sapeva che dopo suo marito poteva chiedergli qualsiasi cosa. << Grazie per la cioccolata >> fu la risposta sussurrata di Sebastian prima che l’altro smettesse di fare quello che stava facendo e si sdraiasse accanto a lui.  
<< Le ipotesi sono due: o ti è venuta voglia di cioccolata o stai cercando di avvelenarmi >> rispose, conosceva quel film, non era tipo da simili film che invece Sebastian adorava, li sopportava a stento e il più delle volte si addormentava ma se riusciva a resistere oltre la metà allora avrebbe ricevuto una ricompensa in camera da letto. << Sei troppo malfidato a volte. Invece, potremmo … sai … >> il resto delle parole si perse nel momento in cui iniziò a far vagare le mani sul corpo dell’altro, sempre più lentamente, con più bramosia e sempre più in basso.

L’idea di Lima alla fine si sarebbe rivelata perfetta pensò ascoltando i gemiti che suo marito stava cercando di nascondergli. A Lima sarebbe stato lontano da Harwood, da quella sera al diner l’altro continuava a lasciargli messaggi e a chiamarlo e lui odiava quell’invadenza. Lo aveva chiamato persino quando era in tribunale con Santana per la sentenza di Mason de Soto, quel caso era stato il loro successo più brillante, se poi avessero chiesto a uno dei due di diventare socio lui avrebbe subito accettato, per quanto volesse bene a Santana Lopez doveva cavarsela da sola, à l’amour comme à la guerre. La sentenza di non colpevolezza erano riusciti ad ottenerla, e anche un leggero trattamento psichiatrico oltre all’obbligo di una visita ogni tre mesi, in quanto all’assoluzione … erano avvocati, mica santi e soprattutto i miracoli non erano di loro competenza, ma che Mason De Soto fosse stato ritenuto non colpevole quando tutte le prove erano contro di lui era già un miracolo per come la vedeva lui.

<< Cosa? … Prosegui il discorso … >> gemette Hunter prima che lui gli si avvicinasse abbastanza da poterlo baciare e allo stesso tempo lasciargli l’iniziativa. << Potremmo restare così … qui dentro … per sempre >> rispose prima di sentire le labbra dell’altro premere dolcemente contro le sue. Quella era la felicità, ancora poco e sarebbe stata eterna e non avrebbe permesse a nessuno di rovinarla, tantomeno a Thad Harwood che stupidamente credeva di poter aspirare a qualcosa di più del ruolo di amante.

***

Quando Quinn aveva saputo cos’era accaduto nel bagno del diner prima lo aveva ceffonato, e Quinn era la regina dello schiaffo, poi lo aveva stretto a sé e gli aveva dato due baci sulla guancia, il suo tipico comportamento per come la vedeva Thad.  
 Era ben coscio di aver fatto una stronzata, anzi due, ma la verità era che riusciva ad accontentarsi anche delle briciole, persino di … gli sembrava ancora impossibile eppure Hunter li aveva visti e non aveva fatto nulla. Qualcosa aveva fatto, e Thad era sicuro che l’altro si fosse eccitato nel vederli, lo aveva visto sistemarsi i pantaloni e tirarsi su la zip e aveva intuito cosa avesse fatto, quello che lo irritava, no lo sgomentava, era la morale di quei due.

Più volte aveva letto di coppie aperte, di ménage à trois, il film preferito di lui e Quinn era “ Threesome “ e si era sempre considerato un tipo di aperte vedute eppure … un conto era leggere su libri o giornali o vederci dei film, un conto era viverlo e quella parte faceva pena.  
Ricordava ancora lo sguardo che Sebastian aveva lanciato ad Hunter e come dopo essersi pulito le mani con una salvietta si fosse lanciato tra le braccia dell’altro, gli avevano persino chiesto se dopo poteva passare da lui ma per fortuna gli era rimasta ancora una briciola di amor proprio per rifiutare, anche se non sapeva se fosse giusto parlare di amor proprio con i pantaloni abbassati e il fiatone.

Rachel non gli aveva parlato per tutta la sera, mostrandogli egregiamente cose pensava di lui e confermando per l’ennesima volta di non essere dalla sua parte in quella storia, mentre Quinn dopo i due baci aveva seguito la sua compagna a casa e i Niff … beh Nick gli aveva dato il suo biglietto da visita consigliandogli di passare se voleva parlare della situazione mentre Jeff si era limitato ad osservarlo con uno sguardo triste e a dirgli che loro volevano che fosse felice ma non ad un tale prezzo.  
E lui voleva essere felice, e voleva esserlo con Sebastian Smythe.

Non ne avevano più parlato e sebbene avesse cercato di evitarli non aveva saputo dire di no a Sebastian quando questi lo aveva chiamato per proporgli di rivedersi, tutti e tre ovviamente aveva aggiunto facendo scomparire il sorriso che gli si era acceso sul volto, e lui stupidamente aveva accettato, per Sebastian avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, anche sottostare a quel rapporto ma sapeva che era solo questione di tempo, quando si sarebbe trattato di scegliere Sebastian avrebbe scelto lui, lui poteva offrirgli qualcosa che Hunter non poteva dargli: la sua presenza, costante, assidua, quotidiana; e sarebbero stati felici, Thad avrebbe fatto di tutto.  
<< Se hai finito di prenderti le mie coperte e stampare la tua faccia sui cuscini del divano prima di cena dobbiamo fare una cosa >> gli giunse dalla cucina prima che Quinn si allontanasse verso la camera da letto, accettare quell’invito forse non era stata una buona idea si disse prima di mettersi a sedere e controllare il cellulare in attesa di un sms o di una chiamata di Sebastian, ormai viveva in funzione di quel contatto che l’altro magnanimamente gli elargiva.  
<< A cosa si riferiva? >> chiese a Rachel che aveva appena finito di apparecchiare e che gli aveva tassativamente vietato di aiutarla perché era un ospite, sintomo che o che era ancora arrabbiata con lui per aver ceduto o era stressata per l’avvicinarsi della prima, e lui propendeva per la seconda. << Non ne ho idea, questa mattina si è svegliata alle quattro sostenendo di avere un’idea e non ha più ripreso sonno >> rispose Rachel con un lampo di malizia negli occhi. << Ha bevuto almeno quattro caffè quindi non farla arrabbiare più del necessario >> aggiunse prima di strizzargli l’occhio.  
<< Vi sento voi due, e ora lasciatemi fare >> disse la bionda tornando in salotto con il suo portatile tra le mani. << Cosa avresti intenzione di fare? >> chiese Rachel curiosa prima di raggiungerli.

<< Ti ricordi il mio ex, Puck? Il … il padre di Beth? >> le chiese Quinn dopo aver acceso il computer e aver aperto SKYPE. << Quello con la cresta? Me ne hai parlato qualche volta >> rispose la mora mentre lui cercava di fare mente locale, lui si che ricordava bene Noah Puckerman detto Puck; in quanto a Beth, la figlia che Quinn aveva avuto a sedici anni meno ne parlavano e meglio era per tutti, lui ne era ben cosciente.  
<< Bene, dopo il liceo Puck ha bighellonato per un po’ prima di arruolarsi nell’aviazione, Hunter viene da Colorado Springs no amore? >> chiese la bionda rivolgendosi alla mora mentre lui continuava a non capire. << Si, l’accademia militare di Colorado Springs, perché? >> chiese Rachel, nemmeno lei sembrava aver capito. << Ho fatto qualche ricerca durate la pausa pranzo, e sembra che quella di Colorado Springs sia un’accademia militare dell’aereonautica, e sono sicura che Puck abbia delle informazioni per noi >> spiegò loro Quinn, e lui fu tentato di buttarle le braccia al collo e baciarla, il loro primo bacio se l’erano dato a sette anni durante una festa e l’ultimo a dieci sempre ad una festa, forse era ora di arrivare a quota cinque. << Con calma eh? Prendete il numero prima di saltarmi addossò >> ironizzò Quinn prima di premere un tasto e lui sperò che Puck fosse online.

[-]

Quinn gli aveva confessato di essere incinta solamente dopo che lui e Kitty Wilde avevano dovuto attenderla fuori dal bagno e sentirla vomitare.  
<< La Sylvester ti uccide, quella ti caccia dalla squadra, per non parlare dei tuoi genitori >> le aveva detto mentre si chiedeva perché proprio a lui dovessero capitare cose simili. << Non pensi che ci abbia già pensato? Sono giorni che non faccio altro che pensarci … sto da schifo, credetemi, e non ditelo a nessuno, non una parola con George, dico sul serio Thad, e tantomeno con i Niff >> aveva replicato Quinn tra le lacrime prima che Kitty le passasse un fazzoletto.

<< Chi è il padre? >> aveva chiesto Kitty mentre raggiungevano al redazione del giornalino scolastico, a quell’ora doveva essere deserta ed era un buon luogo dove non essere disturbati. << Puck, Noah Puckerman >> ammise Quinn, di tutti i ragazzi del loro liceo proprio il teppista ufficiale, non poteva trattarsi del quarterback Ryder Lynn, proprio Puck.  
<< Sai cosa sto pensando, non parlo perché non siamo soli ma sappi che tutto questo finirà male >> disse prima di mandare un sms a Jeff, era sicuro che l’altro si fosse fatto qualche domanda, specialmente da quando Quinn aveva iniziato a mangiare cracker a tutte le ore, e si sentiva in debito per non aver fatto nulla quando questi si era infatuato di Quinn due anni prima.

Per lui, personalmente, finì male quando dopo aver trovato Puck lo colpì, dubitava di avergli fatto male ma di sicuro l’altro si sarebbe ricordato di lui, per Quinn … per Quinn finì male quando all’ora di cena di una settimana dopo bussò alla sua porta con una valigia.

[-]

Noah Puckerman per fortuna era in casa ed era anche vicino al computer così rispose subito per sua fortuna.  
<< Non siamo qui per dei convenevoli, mi servono informazioni per una richiesta di divorzio >> lo gelò Quinn e Thad mentalmente la ringraziò. << Per caso la moglie se la faceva con uno dei nostri? Potrei anche essere io, è questo che vuoi dirmi? >> chiese Puck cercando di scherzare, lui in quel momento non trovava nulla di cui ridere, e Rachel più il tempo passava e più si avvicinava a Quinn, era il suo turno di mostrarsi gelosa pensò lui cercando di non sorridere.

<< Il contrario, hai mai sentito parlare di Hunter Clarington? >> chiese Quinn diretta e lui cercò di restare impassibile mentre Puck dallo schermo sbarrava gli occhi. << Il generale di brigata Hunter Clarington? Seriamente Quinn? È impossibile che quel tizio stia per divorziare >> domandò Puck dallo schermo mentre Quinn restava immobile e lui trasaliva, era impossibile che Puck sapesse, impossibile.  
<< Perché Noah, perché dici che è impossibile? >> chiese Quinn cercando di rimanere professionale, le riusciva difficile rimanere calma quando si trattava di Puck, per quanto facesse le era impossibile non pensare a Beth anche se erano passati quasi dieci anni si trattava pur sempre di sua figlia, e l’aveva avuta con Puck, quello era incancellabile per quanto lei avesse provato.  
<< Perché Hunter Clarington non divorzierebbe mai, uno perché viene da una famiglia cattolica due perché lui e suo marito sono così innamorati da far venire il latte alle ginocchia, non dico sdolcinati o altre carinerie, no … l’ho visto solo una volta ad una cena a Washington, sicura che si tratti di lui? >> chiese Puck, e lui registrò solo una cosa: Sebastian gli aveva riferito che Hunter era colonnello, non generale di brigata, il resto lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

<< Generale di brigata? Io sapevo che era colonnello >> intervenne prima di mordersi la lingua, era consapevole di aver mandato all’aria il piano di Quinn ma doveva sapere, anche se sarebbe stato doloroso lui doveva sapere. << Harwood … lieto di risentirti, tranquillo piccoletto, c’è uno schermo tra noi due … era colonnello, poi ha avuto una promozione, e non solo >> gli rispose Puck, quello né Sebastian né Hunter gliel’avevano detto, come se lui non esistesse, come se non contasse nulla per entrambi, e se per quel che riguardava Hunter la cosa gli era indifferente non lo era affatto per quel che riguardava Sebastian.  
<< E cosa vorrebbe dire quel “ non solo “? >> intervenne Rachel curiosa prima di stringere la mano di Quinn. << Che gli hanno proposto di occuparsi delle reclute, in North Carolina, e ha accettato, sempre meglio dell’Afghanistan e … >> non riuscì a terminare perché in sottofondo si sentirono delle voci e una fece espressamente il suo nome. << Scusate, ci sono mio fratello Jake e sua moglie Marley Rose a cena, dicevamo? >> chiese dopo aver risposto, e lui si sentiva uno straccio.

<< Hai mai … saputo di dissidi tra i due, qualcosa? >> chiese Quinn, Thad era sicuro che si fosse avvicinato avrebbe sentito le rotelle del suo cervello muoversi a tutta velocità. << No, non loro … quando dopo quello che accadde quattro anni fa ritrovarono Clarington, e ti assicuro che era mezzo morto lui disse allo strizzacervelli che era rimasto in vita per amore … non ero presente al funerale ma so che un avvocato ha fatto causa a tutti per … >>  
<< … Per la mancanza di rispetto avuta durante la funzione e in seguito quando l’esercito ha volutamente dimenticato la presenza del coniuge del maggiore Hunter Clarington >> lo interruppe Rachel con sguardo assente, l’unica che poteva aver fatto una cosa simile era Santana pensò Thad, l’unica che avrebbe avuto il coraggio di citare in giudizio l’intero esercito degli stati Uniti era lei.  
<< Esatto, come lo sai? >> le chiese Puck, dopo Thad e i Niff Puck era stato il primo a sapere di Rachel, prima ancora di Judy Fabray che da quando aveva divorziato aveva considerevolmente allargato le sue vedute. << Io … lo so e basta >> ammise Rachel e lui fece segno a Quinn di chiudere la conversazione.

<< Ci sei stato molto utile Puck, a presto >> Quinn aveva appena finito di pronunciare quelle sillabe che aveva chiuso la videochiamata e spento il computer, come se temesse che se la conversazione fosse proseguita avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di cui pentirsi. << Devo sempre preparare i documenti per il divorzio? >> gli chiese mentre in cucina il timer scattava rivelando che la cena era pronta.  
<< Si, io … io lo amo Quinn e non importa quanto tempo ci metterò prima che lui mi ricambi, voglio solo stare con lui, solo io e lui >> le rispose mentre Rachel si dirigeva in cucina e Quinn prendeva in mano il portatile.

<< Stai attento Thad, la vita dell’amante è dura ma quella del rovina-famiglie è peggio >> si limitò a dirgli Quinn prima di allontanarsi, aveva ragione ma non doveva pensarci, lui sarebbe riuscito dove lei aveva fallito, lui … avrebbe convinto Sebastian a lasciare Hunter per lui, ne era convinto.

***

Il treno da New York a Lima era più lento e più scomodo dell’aereo ma costava di meno e Finn aveva una bambina piccola che poteva essere tranquilla sette giorni su sette ma per non correre rischi avevano deciso di prendere il treno, e forse uno dei motivi era quello che era accaduto l’ultima volta quando una hostess li aveva sorpresi nelle toilette: l’immagine di lui premuto contro la parete e di Hunter che si spingeva voglioso dentro di lui avevano fatto urlare la poveretta per quasi cinque minuti, e Finn aveva preferito non tentare la sorte una seconda volta. Tanto sesso nella toilette di un treno lo avevano già fatto quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi.  
Le uniche assenti erano Santana e Dani che sarebbero andate al sud dai genitori di Dani, lui e Santana erano stati raramente separati, il massimo lo avevano raggiunto il suo ultimo anno di liceo quando la latina era già al college.

<< Mi chiedo quanto ancora ci vorrà? >> chiese Blaine mentre Pheobe si divertiva a correre per tutto il vagone con Penny che non la perdeva di vista un istante. << Ancora mezz’ora, arriveremo per pranzo, tuo fratello quando arriva? >> rispose prima di lanciare un’occhiata languida ad Hunter che rispose sfiorandogli i fianchi in quello che ad uno spettatore distratto poteva apparire un gesto casuale.  << Cooper arriva tra due giorni, e comunque non mi fido a lasciarvi da solo voi tre >> rispose Blaine facendo agitare Kurt che si era addormentato sulla sua spalla.

<< Io non vi capisco … tutti e due … è proprio necessario? >> chiese Finn, non lo sarebbe stato, ma ne avevano entrambi bisogni, Marley una volta gli aveva detto che era un modo per autopunirsi, Hunter si autopuniva a causa del suo lavoro, e lui a causa del suo rifiuto di aver completamente accettato il lavoro dell’altro, e poteva anche essere vero, Marley Rose era l’unica autorizzata ad entrare nella sua testa.  
<< Forse si forse no, a noi piace e questo dovrebbe bastarvi >> rispose Hunter con un sorriso prima guardare fuori dal finestrino e stringergli la mano. << Io disapprovo, e non solo perché avete coinvolto Cooper, è che … non è giusto >> intervenne Blaine, per lui era facile, dal punto di vista sentimentale era sempre stato facile, sei mesi di pausa di riflessione non era nulla se paragonati a … quello. << Facciamo quello che riteniamo giusto fare, non quello che è giusto >> rispose lui, odiava quel tipo di riflessioni filosofiche di prima mattina. << Faccio fatica a seguirti, so che in qualche modo hai ragione ma per quanto tu faccia continuerà a sembrarmi sbagliato >> proseguì Blaine. << Quello che è sbagliato per te non deve esserlo necessariamente per noi >> ribatté Hunter serio.

Non parlarono per il resto del viaggio, e per fortuna non ricevette sms da Thad, in compenso ne ricevette uno a Santana che era passata allo studio e lo avvisava che al loro ritorno la famiglia De Soto voleva incontrarli.  
<< Cosa possono volere ora? Non dovevi tenere il ragazzo lontano dal carcere e basta? >> gli chiese Hunter dopo che ebbe letto il messaggio, doveva aver mosso le labbra perché era sicuro che Hunter non fosse un telepate. << Lo volevano innocente e scagionato, e noi non facciamo miracoli, lo studio legale Dorian,Green&soci non si occupa di miracoli >> rispose appoggiandosi ad Hunter, per fortuna quasi nessuno si era accorto di loro, tutti fissavano Pheobe che finalmente aveva deciso di sedersi e Penny che accanto a lei riprendeva fiato.  
<< Avete fatto meglio che potevate, potrebbero anche farti socio, se dovessero chiederti di scegliere tra te stesso e Santana chi proporresti? >> gli chiese Hunter, la gabbietta del gatto malefico si muoveva troppo per i suoi gusti. << Me, chi altri? >> rispose cercando di non sorridere, in quelle condizioni ne sarebbe uscito un ghigno e non un sorriso. << Lei è la tua migliore amica, nonché l’unica donna che tu abbia mai baciato >> ribatté Hunter, e aveva ragione, ma il lavoro era lavoro e se lo meritava, l’idea di imbeccare lo psicologo era stata sua, non di Santana.  
<< Lei è lei, io sono io >> rispose vicinissimo alle labbra di suo marito. << Questo è l’uomo che ho sposato >> disse Hunter vicinissimo alle sua labbra, se fossero stati soli si sarebbero baciati ma c’era gente e Pheobe non distraeva più nessuno.

Si, non era quello che aveva sognato da adolescente ma quello che aveva iniziato a desiderare dal suo primo incontro con Hunter dieci anni prima e gli andava più che bene, a volte è meglio non far avverare i desideri si disse, sperando che in quei giorni a Lima Thad non lo chiamasse.  
In alternativa c’era sempre il piano C.


	12. He's My Lovin'One Man Show

Carole era stata felicissima di accoglierli, avevano avuto qualche problema sulle sistemazioni ma alla fine avevano risolto tutto, a modo loro.  
La sua matrigna non gli aveva mosso un rimprovero ma era evidente cosa si aspettava che facesse che dopo due giorni aveva accettato, specialmente dopo una cena al Bel Grissino con Brian Caine, sua moglie Gala e la loro vasta figliolanza, il quale Brian quando voleva sapeva essere un grande stronzo, questo lo sapeva per esperienza diretta, durante la cena anche lui gli aveva ricordato cosa doveva fare e dove doveva andare.  
<< Sicuro che vuoi che venga con te? >> gli chiese Hunter quella mattina, Finn e Penny erano usciti per andare con Pheobe al parco mentre Kurt e Blaine … non si erano presentati a colazione e lui una mezza idea su cosa stessero facendo in quel momento se l’era fatta.  
<< Si, conosci tutto di questa vicenda, inoltre … ho bisogno che qualcuno mi stia vicino >> rispose evitando di calpestare Clarence che però lo guardò male, l’odio che provava per quel gatto doveva essere sicuramente ricambiato. << Questo posso capirlo, ma perché il vino? >> gli chiese suo marito guardando la bottiglia di Bordeaux che l’altro teneva tra le mani.  
<< Te lo spiego in macchina >> rispose prima di prendere le chiavi con l’altra mano.

Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se Thad non lo avesse chiamato la sera prima, quella era stata un’autentica seccatura, quel tizio lo aveva stancato e quella telefonata era stata di una noia incredibile. Thad non aveva fatto altro che chiedergli quando sarebbe tornato a New York e se potevano vedersi solamente loro due, intervallando le domande con sciocche dichiarazioni d’amore e di fedeltà che gli avevano fatto chiudere la conversazione, aveva pensato di inserire il vivavoce in maniera tale che anche Hunter potesse sentire ma poi si era limitato a registrarla, quella notte Hunter aveva riso così tanto, questo tizio è rimasto bloccato all’adolescenza aveva detto tra una risata e l’altra prima di baciarlo e iniziare a trafficare con i bottoni della sua camicia.  
Lasciare andare lentamente Thad si stava rivelando la mossa sbagliata, e per quanto si fosse sforzato non era ancora riuscito a rimanere solo con Cooper Anderson nemmeno un secondo, Blaine li marcava stretto ben immaginando quello che sarebbe potuto accadere eppure il piano C era la sua unica chance per uscire da quella storia. Con Rory Flanagan era stato così … irritante, e non solo per l’accento irlandese dell’altro, ma a causa della scenata che l’altro gli aveva fatto in pieno giorno e di come non avesse mai accettato di essere semplicemente un amante. Starchild era stato perfetto in sua presenza e la fortuna con Crawford si era basata sul suo visto da studente che era scaduto in tempo ma Rory … Thad stava diventando fastidioso come lui, se non di più.

Il cimitero di Lima per sua fortuna non era mutato, Hunter era tentato di aspettarlo all’entrata, sapere che al mondo esisteva una lapide con il suo nome e una data di morte scritto sopra non lo ben disponeva nei confronti di quei luoghi, non aveva mai voluto vederla e Phyllis Clarington non aveva avuto il coraggio di conservarla e non sapeva dove fosse finita ma sperò il più lontano possibile da lui.  
<< Ciao papà >> disse prima di stappare la bottiglia, il vino era quello del vigneto di suo nonno, suo padre si era ben presto abituato a quei vini, e a poco altro visto che non aveva mai sopportato la Francia.  
<< È da tanto che ci vediamo, vero bastardo? >>  chiese prima di versare il vino sulla tomba. << So che non è stata colpa mia, Marley dice che mi colpevolizzo troppo per quello e non per le cose veramente importanti. È una brava strizzacervelli ma credo che abbia torto, lei non c’era quel giorno e sappiamo tutti e quattro com’è finita, a volte credo di portare sfortuna ma so che questo il tuo lato rigorosamente wasp non lo accetterebbe, diresti che è il retaggio mediterraneo della mamma a farmi parlare così. E so cosa pensi di chi vive dall’altra parte della Manica, oh se lo so. Siccome non ho altro da dirti bastardo ti saluto, ci rivedremo tra … dieci anni vanno bene? Tanto non scappi >>.  
Se c’era qualcosa che aveva sempre odiato era recarsi lì, lui e Patrick Smythe non avevano mai avuto grandi argomenti di conversazione e con gli anni le cose non erano migliorate, nemmeno di fronte alla tomba di suo padre riusciva a trovare il coraggio, perché si trattava di coraggio, di dirgli tutto quello che pensava e che aveva provato nei suoi confronti.

<< Ti senti meglio? >> gli chiese Hunter quando furono fuori e lui si sistemò meglio gli occhiali scuri. << Per niente, almeno ora la smetterete di stressarmi e … >> non terminò il discorso perché proprio in quel momento sentì il cellulare vibrare: una e-mail di Santana.  
Veloce aprì il documento, un file audio, per poi pentirsene amaramente: Santana e Dani stavano canticchiando Dixie Land, una delle canzoni che più odiava al mondo, la sua migliore amica sapeva come irritarlo, stava per rimettere il cellulare al suo posto quando sentì chiaramente una suoneria e rispose: Santana.  
<< Abbiamo un problema con il caso De Soto >> disse la sua migliore amica e collega come saluto, sapeva che ci sarebbero stati dei problemi ma non così presto si disse sbuffando. << Sentiamo, cosa è così importante da non poter essere rimandata al nostro ritorno? >> chiese prima di entrare in macchina.  
<< Parla per te, io sono arrivata ieri notte, anzi questa mattina, io ho preso il primo volo mentre Dani dovrebbe essere già sull’aereo, Mason de Soto ha dato di matto, eppure quelle pillole che gli hanno prescritto dovrebbero metterlo fuorigioco per ore >> fu alo risposta di Santana, tutto quello non ci voleva, doveva inventarsi qualcosa e soprattutto parlare con la famiglia De Soto.  
<< Capisco, arrivo domani mattina, tu per ora tienili buoni, se le cose si fanno complicate mostra le tette >> rispose prima di chiudere la conversazione, prima Thad ora anche Mason de Soto, era destino che quell’anno non si sarebbe goduto le vacanze di primavera.

<< Problemi? >> gli chiese Hunter seduto accanto a lui. << Sempre problemi >> rispose distratto, doveva inventarsi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa

***

Thad Harwood aveva passato quelle vacanze di primavera a New York cercando di ripetersi che tutto stava andando bene, che stava bene, che la sua vita stava andando come l’aveva programmata. Non aveva parlato con Quinn che era andata a Lima con Rachel a casa dei papà della mora, e aveva ricevuto una telefonata da Nick giusto la sera prima, dalle foto che aveva visto lui e Jeff si stavano divertendo al Coachella.

E se sul versante lavorativo era vicino ad aggiudicarsi la cronaca giudiziaria sul versante privato la sua vita faceva schifo. Aveva chiamato Sebastian due sere prima e l’altro gli era sembrato irritato dalla sua voce, ma si era rassicurato dicendosi che rispondeva in quella maniera sgarbata alle sue dichiarazioni d’amore solamente perché Hunter o gli altri erano lì vicino e lo capiva, doveva solo attendere si disse prima di entrare in un bar e ordinare un caffè.

Fu mentre stava per pagare che riconobbe due voci, due femminili e una maschile, e quella l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: Sebastian.  
Lentamente si avvicinò cercando di non farsi notare, una delle due donna era sicuramente Santana Lopez, eternamente vestita dir osso, mentre l’altra … l’altra non l’aveva mai vista. Era poco più alta di Santana, aveva i capelli castani e gli occhi celesti che le davano uno sguardo innocente e sebbene anche lei indossasse un tailleur aveva un aspetto completamente diverso da Santana, se la prima sembrava una femme fatale lei sembrava la ragazza della porta accanto.  
Lentamente vide Santana alzarsi, prendere la sua borsa e andarsene, non prima di averlo notato ed essersi avvicinata. << Guarda chi si vede! E io che pensavo di essermi liberata di te, è inutile che lo guardi con quegli occhi da cucciolo innamorato, non dopo che lui e Hunter non hanno fatto altro che scopare >> gli sussurrò prima di allontanarsi e lui  sentì l’ennesimo macigno posarsi sul suo cuore. Era diventato bravo ad incassare i colpi eppure ogni volta che credeva di essere arrivato al limite scopriva che il limite era sempre più lontano  e sembrava che non ci fossero limiti alle umiliazioni che Sebastian gli infliggeva e che lui accettava.

Non si vedevano da prima della sua partenza e rimase qualche secondo ad osservarlo in silenzio, c’era qualcosa che lo stava preoccupando, bastava vedere come muoveva le mani mentre la ragazza castana aveva sempre il sorriso sulle labbra e lo ascoltava pacata; stava per andarsene quando si accorse che lei si era accorta di lui e dopo qualche istante gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi.

Tornare due giorni prima del previsto era stato necessario, ed era tuta colpa di Mason de Soto, questo si era detto Sebastian Smythe quella mattina, l’unica nota positiva era il sesso di prima mattina, era ancora intontito dal sonno quando aveva sentito le dita di Hunter che lo sfioravano con impazienza. Si era goduto quel contatto e poi si era voltato e aveva assaltato con desiderio le labbra dell’altro in un bacio feroce e scoordinato.  
Non c’era niente di meglio, il corpo allo stesso tempo reattivo e assonnato che reagiva così entusiasticamente alle spinte dell’altro, Hunter si muoveva come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e lui lo assecondava pigramente graffiandogli pigramente le spalle e ansimando il suo nome. Era quella la beatitudine perfetta, sentire il corpo di Hunter sopra di sé, dentro di sé, e assecondarlo, non farlo mai andare via, prolungare quel momento all’infinito, era di questo che aveva bisogno aveva sussurrato ad Hunter prima che questo ridacchiasse e intensificasse i movimenti portandolo così vicino al limite … era di Hunter che aveva bisogno, tutti gli altri erano stati una semplice necessità fisica, era questa la verità.  
Era stato Hunter a suggerirgli di affidarsi a Marley, a che serve avere il proprio strizzacervelli se poi non lo si usa mai gli aveva detto mentre facevano colazione, e nonostante lui avesse obbiettato che Marley non si occupava di pazzi, criminali o altro, Hunter aveva sempre odiato psicologi, psichiatri e analisti in generale, motivo per cui detestava i film di Woody Allen, a meno che non ci fosse lui tra le sue gambe, allora il film se lo godeva, o più semplicemente godeva.

<< Ti potrà essere d’aiuto, mettila sul conto dello studio, mi chiedo cosa le racconti >> gli aveva detto Hunter prima che uscisse di casa. << C’è il segreto professionale tra lo psicologo e il suo paziente >> aveva risposto lui prima di sfiorargli le labbra. << Si tratta di sedute di terapia, non di confessioni inoltre … >> e detto questo suo marito aveva cominciato a fischiettare Dixieland facendolo fuggire da lì. Lo aveva persino chiamato al cellulare per continuare a canticchiare quella canzone orribile.  
E Marley per fortuna era servita al meglio, la sua psicologa aveva finto di non conoscerlo e poi aveva esaminato Mason De Soto giungendo a conclusioni diverse dall’esperto che avevano corrotto ma che comunque sarebbero riusciti a rigirare come desideravano loro, motivo per cui l’avevano invitata a prendere un caffè.

Era stata Marley ad accorgersi di Thad e a fargli cenno di avvicinarsi, fosse stato per lui avrebbe evitato, avrebbero preferito ignorarlo.  
<< Tu devi essere Thad Harwood, giusto? >> gli chiese la castana, Marley sapeva come mettere a suo agio le persone, era quasi un dono per lei.  
<< Esatto, e lei è …? >> chiese a sua volta Thad prima di rivolgersi l’ennesimo sguardo pieno di amore e sedersi accanto a lui.  
<< Marley Rose, sono la psicologa di Sebastian >> rispose la castana con un sorriso prima di stringergli la mano. << Oh, ed è normale che vi vediate fuori dall’orario delle sedute? >> chiese Thad impulsivamente, era di cattivo gusto e tanto altro ma lui doveva sapere.  
<< Talvolta è capitato, non capisco però questa tua ostilità: considerato l’orientamento sessuale del mio paziente nonché il suo accordo particolare con suo marito , che è anche il tuo, trovo la tua gelosia nei miei confronti bizzarra e assolutamente non necessaria, inoltre sono felicemente sposata e non ho mai tradito mio marito … talvolta qualche volta col pensiero ma quello succede a tutti >> fu al risposta dell’altra, quel sorriso che aveva creduto essere finto in realtà era reale, quella donna emanava solarità e spensieratezza da ogni poro.

<< Io devo andare, divertiti con Marley Harwood, sa frugare nella testa della gente meglio di chiunque >> e detto questo Sebastian si alzò, non prima di avergli sussurrato che voleva vederlo quella notte.

***

La chiacchierata che aveva avuto con Marley era stata illuminante.  
La donna sembrava non avere pregiudizi su di lui, eppure nel sentirla parlare si era chiesto dove l’avesse già incontrata senza riuscire a darsi una risposta, era vero che era una psicologa eppure … sentiva che poteva fidarsi di lei.  
Non era stato giudicato o altro, ma nemmeno ne aveva ricevuto dei consigli, Marley Rose si era limitata ad ascoltarlo per poi cominciargli che era in ritardo ad un brunch con suo marito Jake e suo cognato Noah Puckerman.

Era allora che aveva capito perché quella voce gli sembrasse familiare: era la cognata di Puck, quella che era a cena la sera che Quinn aveva fatto quella videochiamata, ed era anche la zia di Beth, chissà se quella ragazza sapeva la verità.  
Una volta mentre stava leggendo la pagina scientifica gli era capitata sotto gli occhi la teoria dei sei gradi di separazione e l’aveva liquidata come un’assurdità eppure in quel momento gli appariva evidente che non fosse solo una semplice teoria ma la verità, almeno per lui era così … era impossibile che in una città popolosa come New York quasi tutte le persone più importanti della sua vita si conoscessero anche se non ne erano consapevoli.

Quella sera entrò nell’appartamento cercando di reprimere la felicità, l’altro lo aveva cercato, aveva detto che si sarebbero visti, solo loro due e quasi gli saltò addosso quando lo vide appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito l’altro, non finché non sentì le labbra di Sebastian ricambiare il bacio e in quel momento si sentì morire dalla felicità, erano solamente loro due e quella era la sera si disse prima di portare le sue mani sulle spalle di Sebastian e stringersi a lui.  
<< Sei venuto alla fine >> gli disse Sebastian  fior di labbra quando si separarono. << Lo sapevi già, ti amo così tanto >> rispose prima che l’altro gli facesse cenno di seguirlo in camera da letto e lui lo seguisse obbediente.  
<< Dimostralo, dimostrami che mi ami >> si limitò a dirgli Sebastian prima di cominciare a spogliarlo e lui gemette, non era quello che si era aspettato ma gli andava bene lo stesso, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare anche quella volta.  
Dopo non ci fu tempo per pensare, non con le mani di Sebastian su di sé che lo toccavano, lo sfioravano e lo accarezzavano, ora dolci ora esigenti. Sentì l’altro che lo accarezzava sopra l’intimò e si spinse verso quella mano, facendogli capire cosa volesse, implorandolo quasi con gli occhi, desiderava l’altro, lo desiderava così tanto pensò prima di sentirlo trafficare con il cassetto del comodino e chiuse gli occhi pregustando quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.

<< Ce ne avete messo di tempo, sai quanto questi preliminari mi annoino >> disse una voce nella penombra che lo fece sobbalzare, veloce Sebastian accese la luce sul comodino e vide distintamente Hunter che seduto sulla poltrona li stava osservando con occhi pieni di desiderio.  
Non ancora, non di nuovo pensò, quei due lo avevano incastrato un’altra volta, l’ennesima, si sentiva usato, diviso, sporco. Aveva ingenuamente sperato che sarebbero stati solo loro due e invece nemmeno quella volta sarebbe accaduto; Hunter aveva rovinato tutto e lui … lui non riusciva a fare a meno di tutto quello. Una persona matura se ne sarebbe andata indignata e avrebbe giurato di non tornare più in quell’appartamento, di non cercarli e di non pensarci nemmeno, ma sarebbe stato essere senza cuore e lui purtroppo aveva cuore. L’amore che provava per Sebastian non era più innocente e appena leggermente complicato ma si stava venando di una dose di perversità e di ambiguità che gli piaceva sempre meno, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Per quanto fosse doloroso non riusciva a smettere di amare Sebastian Smythe, anche se era ben consapevole di quanto il suo cuore soffrisse ogni volta.  
<< A me invece divertono, mi diverte saperti fremere nell’attesa, tu me connais ma vie: j’aime jouer avec ton desire >> disse Sebastian in francese prima di far cenno ad Hunter di raggiungerlo e l’altro obbedì mentre velocemente si liberava degli abiti.  
<< Lo so, lo so, e ora … ora è tempo di finirla con i giochi, capito yankee? >> disse Hunter prima di distendersi accanto a loro, Thad i sentiva sempre di più a disagio in loro compagnia ma non poteva farne a meno, se per avere Sebastian doveva sopportare Hunter lo avrebbe fatto, per l’altro avrebbe fatto tutto. << No, ora cominciano i giochi dei grandi >> ribatté Sebastian prima di sfiorargli distrattamente i fianchi.

<< Vi voglio … tutti e due … ora, subito >> gemette e Thad gli sorrise prima di assistere allo spettacolo di Hunter che lo baciava e solo dopo aver metabolizzato quell’immagine fece scorrere lentamente le mani sulla schiena di Sebastian.  
Era arrivato al punto di rottura, ne era sicura, ancora poco e avrebbe ceduto e allora … allora non voleva pensarci, non in quel momento con le mani di Sebastian che lo sfioravano appena per poi concedere tutta la loro attenzione ad Hunter.


	13. Save The Last Dance For Me

Si stavano rilassando guardando uno dei film di Blaine, gentilmente concessi da Kurt che in fatto di film aveva gusti completamente opposti a quelli di suo marito.  
<< Solo che non capisco perché abbia scelto di fare una cosa simile, voglio dire … è un bel film, ma non fa per me >> gli disse Hunter mentre lentamente gli accarezzava i capelli, doveva far passare il week end e sperare che il giudice credesse al rapporto che Marley aveva redatto su Mason de Soto, anche la sua psicologa non aveva le competenze per un tipo come Mason.  
<< Mi sembra semplice: è una scelta difficile adattarlo ma ha mantenuto le battute originali … la vie est rêve >> rispose Sebastian, l’unica cosa stonata in tutto quello era Thad Harwood.  
Thad che non voleva farsi da parte, Thad che non faceva altro che parlare d’amore, odiava come lo aveva guardato quando aveva capito che anche Hunter avrebbe partecipato, quello sguardo da cucciolo bastonato lo aveva solamente irritato, doveva liberarsi di lui il prima possibile.  
Era riuscito a raggiungere un’intesa con Cooper Anderson, almeno quella parte del suo piano era al punto giusto, Cooper non diceva di no a una scopata e lui e Hunter gli avrebbero offerto la migliore scopata della sua vita.  
<< Credo che quello lo si dica in spagnolo, e questa è l’ultima volta che vediamo un film di tuo cognato >> rispose Hunter mentre Clarence sembrava indeciso tra il saltare sul divano e unirsi a loro o distruggere l’unica gamba del tavolo che finora aveva risparmiato.  
<< Va bene, va bene … non vedremo più " Coriolanus ", contento? >> gli chiese prima di abbandonarsi a quelle carezze prima di ricordarsi che non avevano ancora parlato a sufficienza della promozione dell’altro. << Quando parti per la Carolina? >> aggiunse mentre sullo schermo apparivano i titoli di coda.

<< Tra due settimane, il tempo di sistemare qualche scartoffia burocratica, dovrò andare a Washington per le solite formalità, sei ancora disposto a … fare quella cosa? >> gli chiese Hunter riferendosi a ciò di cui avevano parlato due sere prima a letto.  
<< Sicuramente, devo solo parlarne con Santana ma sono sicura che dirà di si, almeno faremo felici Carole e Maribel >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di prendere il cellulare e digitare velocemente qualcosa, quando erano bambini Carole e Maribel Lopez erano convintissime che lui e Santana sui sarebbero sposati, immaginavano persino i loro nipoti.  
<< In caso dicesse di no cosa … >> lo interruppe, conosceva troppo bene Santana per sapere che non avrebbe rifiutato, << Non rifiuterà, la conosco troppo bene >> rispose prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio lento e pieno di promesse.  
<< Lo spero, ora mi sembra che tu voglia parlare d’altro >> sussurrò Hunter prima che lui si distendesse sul divano con fare sensuale, tutto stava andando per il meglio, l’unico neo in tutto quello era la presenza sempre più molesta di Thad ma avrebbe risolto anche quello, aveva solo bisogno di tempo, e la speranza che l’altro non la tirasse per le lunghe come temeva.

<< Indovinato, indovinato e ancora indovinato >> fu la risposta prima che facesse correre le sue mani sulla schiena di Hunter che gemette lentamente nella sua bocca, il letto era indubbiamente più comodo ma non aveva voglia di doverci arrivare, voleva Hunter, e lo voleva subito.  
<< Adoro indovinare, specie se il premio è questo >> ribatté Hunter quando si separarono per mancanza d’aria, ansimò nel sentire le mani dell’altro che lente gli slacciavano i pantaloni, aveva bisogno di quello, subito, e più intenso pensò nel sentire quella mano che lo accarezzava sopra l’intimo. Fece scorrere le sue mani sulla schiena dell’altro in movimenti veloci, se Hunter era determinato a giocare lui non era dello stesso avviso, non quella sera.  
Per fortuna l’altro sembrò averlo capito perché gli abbassò anche l’intimo per poi rivolgergli una domanda con gli occhi. << Sotto il cuscino di destra >> rispose con un ghigno prima che l’altro frugasse dove aveva indicato.  
La sensazione fredda del lubrificante lo fece gemere d’aspettativa, aveva così bisogno di Hunter, di sentirlo contro di sé, non chiedeva altro, si aggrappò all’altro rischiando di graffiargli la schiena quando lo sentì farsi strada dentro di sé, Hunter sapeva come farlo stare bene, sapeva come farlo godere, Hunter lo amava e lui lo ricambiava. Le spinte di Hunter erano lente, decise e lo facevano gemere di puro piacere, voleva solo abbandonarsi a lui e dargli tutto, gli aveva dato il suo cuore, il suo corpo, tutto.

<< Amami … amami … amami >> gemette tra un ansito e l’altro intensificò i movimenti prima di portare una mano tra di loro toccandolo, era così vicino, voleva venire, tutto il suo corpo voleva quello ma allo stesso voleva prolungare quel piacere.

***

Marley Rose era sicura che il suo gesto avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze.  
Sebastian Smythe era stato uno dei suoi primi clienti e non le aveva mai chiesto nessun favore a differenza di altri pazienti, ricordava ancora Ryder Lynn che si era innamorato di lei come un adolescente, per fortuna gli aveva presentato Unique. Quello che aveva fatto era rischioso e sicuramente illegale e andava contro il suo dovere come dottoressa ma come amica non aveva potuto dire di no.  
Aveva conosciuto finalmente la collega di Sebastian, l’altro gli aveva spesso parlato di Santana Lopez e sapeva come difendersi dal suo sarcasmo, in quei momenti era la dottoressa Rose, professionale e distaccata, poi quando era Marley Rose in Puckerman … poteva anche concedersi di pensare all’altro, solo qualche breve istante perché era una donna sposata e amava Jake, il suo Jake.

<< Ho avuto due giorni interi per pensarci, eppure non riesco ancora a comprendere tutto … perché hai questo rapporto con il sesso? Perché hai bisogno di avere qualcuno nel letto? Non dirmi che è per motivi fisici perché non ti credo >> chiese, per fortuna le mancavano ancora due clienti e poi avrebbe terminato per quel giorno.

Dopo che Sebastian se n’era andato era rimasta a parlare con Thad Harwood per cercare di capire perché nel XXI secolo e con il divorzio ci fossero ancora persone che accettavano di fare l’amante. Thad non le aveva dato una risposta, si era limitato a riferirle che lui era innamorato di Sebastian e che l’altro prima o poi avrebbe lasciato Hunter Clarington per stare con lui, ipotesi che lei trovava del tutto inverosimile, motivo per cui gli aveva chiesto perché credesse così ciecamente a quella che le appariva come un’illusione e una chimera.  
<< Perché è l’unico motivo che trovo quando mi devo guardare allo specchio, sapere che un giorno staremo insieme mi dà la forza di non arrendermi e di continuare a svolgere il mio compito, anche se … >> era stata la risposta dell’altro, era così raro trovare un amore così assoluto e speciale, e ancora più raro trovare come contrapposizione indifferenza, distacco, e persino irritazione e noia si era detta Marley. Come psicologa avrebbe dovuto mettere in guardia Thad ma quando aveva cercato di farlo l’altro l’aveva bloccata dichiarando che uno dei suoi migliori amici era psicologo e non aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, solo … non aveva concluso il discorso, si era scusato se aveva alzato la voce ed era uscito dal locale più velocemente che poteva lasciandola senza parole.

<< Non è un rapporto strano, mi piace scopare. Mi piace che qualcuno me lo ficchi nel culo e mi sbatta con forza su un letto, mi piace scopare e farmi scopare, possibilmente nello stesso momento, mi piace essere guardato mentre mi scopano e mi piace che la gente mi senta quando mi scopo qualcuno, mi piace il sesso, cos’altro devo dirti? >> le chiese l’altro, se c’era qualcosa che Marley Rose aveva sempre odiato era la propensione dei suoi pazienti a diventare … non volgari ma espliciti, lei si vergognava anche solo a pensare a cose simili, figuriamoci dirle con tutta quella sicurezza.  
<< Vorrei affrontare il tuo rapporto con il sesso Sebastian, in una delle nostre prime sedute mi hai detto che ti senti in colpa per quello che è accaduto a tuo padre, sei sicuro che questo … questo tuo abbandonarti alle tue pulsioni non abbia nulla a che vedere con quello che è accaduto quasi tredici anni fa? >> chiese, era uno degli argomenti di cui non parlavano spesso ma per come la vedeva lei era il problema principale.  
<< Non nominare mio padre, in questo lui non c’entra niente … mi sento colpevole ma non per quello che credi, come potrei sentirmi colpevole nel fare sesso? >> fu la replica dell’altro.  
<< Mi hai detto che la preside ti sorprese mentre avevi un rapporto sessuale con uno dei tuoi professori, dopo un inchiesta privata venne fuori che tu e il tuo professore avevate una relazione sessuale che durava da sei mesi e oltre all’espulsione per te e al licenziamento immediato per lui la preside fece arrivare tuo padre dall’America. La domenica dopo il vostro ritorno aveste una litigata durante il pranzo al termine della quale lui ebbe un infarto, fatale. Io credo che tu pensi che se la preside non vi avesse scoperti a quest’ora tuo padre sarebbe ancora vivo >> il problema era quello per come la vedeva lei, ed erano appena all’inizio.  
<< Non era una relazione sessuale, io … io lo amavo, e lui … lui mi amava >> fu la replica di Sebastian, che ci fosse o meno l’amore per Marley il nocciolo era sempre lì, in quella relazione. << Questo non cambia la situazione ma anzi l’aggrava, eri ancora un minore per la legge francese e lui era una figura autorevole che avrebbe dovuto controllarsi e respingere le tue avance. Ma per tornare a noi, perché un ragazzo come Thad? Se vuoi un amante, e ami tuo marito, perché scegliere un amante che ha chiaramente dei sentimenti profondi per te? >> chiese, aveva saputo degli altri eppure in quegli anni non si era ancora data una risposta soddisfacente.  
<< Scegliamo a caso, individuiamo chi potrebbe avere i requisiti giusti e poi lo abbordiamo, insieme, lo facciamo insieme >> rispose Sebastian, era un paziente complicato si disse Marley prima di scribacchiare qualcosa sul suo taccuino, poi doveva aggiornare la cartella clinica non appena l’altro se ne sarebbe andato.

<< Sai qual è la cosa positiva? Che con me il trasfert non funziona >> disse l’altro facendole alzare gli occhi. << Visto il tuo orientamento sessuale sarei sorpresa del contrario, per me sarebbe una grande vittoria, e viste le premesse del tuo matrimonio ti consiglierei di passare ad una mia collega, ma siamo entrambi d’accordo che non accadrà mai. Ora ti devo lasciare, ci vediamo la settimana prossima >> disse con un sorriso materna, non accadeva perche era già accaduto pensò: lei si era già … infatuata di lui ma a differenza di Thad Harwood sapeva bene che l’altro non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.  
Era questa la differenza tra di loro: Thad non voleva capire e si ostinava a lottare per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai avuto, lei si limitava a gingillarsi con l’idea per poi chiuderla a chiave a doppia mandata in un cassetto e dimenticarla lì mentre era a casa, con Jake, accanto a Jake e tra le braccia di Jake, almeno fino alla prossima seduta quando quei sentimenti tornavano.

<< Molto bene, e a proposito di quella cosa … >> le chiese lui, Marley Rose dovette ammettere che ci era rimasta male ma lei era la sua psicologa mentre l’altra era la sua migliore amica e si, capiva, solo che finché l’altro sarebbe rimasto non l’avrebbe accettato. << Fai come desideri, se voi due lo volete, e lei è d’accordo perché no? >> rispose tornando professionale e distaccata prima di stringergli la mano, all’apparenza Sebastian era arrogante, manipolatore e insolente eppure scatenava in tutti il complesso della crocerossina, lei di questo ne era fin troppo a conoscenza.

***

Thad Harwood non sapeva più a che santo votarsi.  
Quello che era accaduto tre sere prima con Sebastian e Hunter era stato umiliante, orrendo e allo stesso tempo meraviglioso, e quello non andava affatto bene. Avrebbe preferito essere tenuto segreto, incontri fugaci in motel e precauzioni a non finire, lo avrebbero fatto sentire … desiderato, amato e protetto. Invece Sebastian non si era mai curato di quello, aveva fatto sesso con lui davanti ad Hunter, e poi aveva scopato con Hunter di fronte ai suoi occhi, mancava solo che chiedesse ad Hunter se voleva farsi un giro, solo quello.  
Aveva parlato con Quinn che purtroppo non aveva saputo aiutarlo, lei aveva avuto il problema opposto durante la sua relazione con il suo professore e si era limitata a dargli un casto bacio sulla guancia e rassicurarlo che lei ci sarebbe stata per lui, qualsiasi fosse stata la situazione e poi gli aveva sussurrato che aveva preparato i documenti del divorzio e lui l’aveva ringraziato, nella stanza accanto Rachel stava cucinando: vegano per lei e carne per lui e Quinn.

La prima si avvicinava, ancora due settimane di relativa calma, e quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo articolo nella rubrica dello spettacolo prima di passare alla cronaca giudiziaria e Rachel si era lamentata, aveva paura che sarebbe stata massacrata ma per come la vedeva lui era impossibile perché la mora era eccezionale.

I documenti erano nella tasca e dopo aver ricevuto quella telefonata da Sebastian gli venne spontaneo portarsi la mano sul cuore: aveva vinto, aveva appena vinto si disse mentre cercava inutilmente di regolare il respiro.  
L’altro gli chiedeva di vedersi al Central Park e quando arrivò a destinazione si appoggiò ad un albero per recuperare fiato, ancora poco e Sebastian sarebbe stato suo, per sempre, in quel momento nemmeno la promozione di Hunter Clarington contava, non quando davanti ai suoi occhi si apriva uno scenario di vita in comune con Sebastian Smythe.  
Lo vide, ancora in completo elegante e cravatta mentre era seduto sull’erba a leggere un libro e veloce lo raggiunse, voleva baciarlo, voleva toccarlo, voleva stare con lui, per sempre, non desiderava altro.  
<< Harwood >> lo salutò Sebastian prima di appoggiare il libro tra le pieghe della giacca e alzarsi, era così bello pensò Thad prima di stringersi a lui e cercare le sue labbra in bacio appassionato, non gl’importava che lo vedessero, che disapprovassero, non poteva importargli quando la sua vittoria doveva essere solamente annunciata, era così felice si disse nel sentire l’altro che rispondeva timidamente al bacio, così felice.  
<< Volevo vederti così tanto, sei solo? >> chiese, timoroso guardandosi attorno, se Hunter fosse stato lì non l’avrebbe sopportato. Era così vicino ad ottenere quello che si era prefisso che non avrebbe retto una sconfitta così clamorosa.

<< Hunter ha portato la palla di pelo infernale dal veterinario, io odio quei posti, noi due dobbiamo parlare >> gli rispose Sebastian, e dai suoi occhi era scomparsa qualsiasi traccia di calore ma la cosa non lo preoccupò, non ora che era così vicino al risultato.  
<< Dimmi tutto, sai che puoi dirmi tutto >> rispose sfiorandolo delicatamente la camicia bianca dell’altro, Sebastian vestiva sempre con eleganza e in quel momento illuminato dal tramonto gli appariva ancora più bello del solito, sarebbero stati felici insieme si ripeté per l’ennesima volta, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere l’altro felice, qualsiasi cosa.  
<< Dobbiamo smetterla, dobbiamo smetterla di vederci >> fu invece la risposta lapidaria dell’altro.  
Forse aveva sentito male, forse aveva equivocato, certamente Sebastian voleva riferirsi al fatto che non dovevano vedersi più come amanti e che da quel momento erano una coppia … si, si riferiva a quello, senza alcun dubbio ma era meglio averne la certezza.

<< Cosa … cosa vuoi dire? >> chiese speranzoso, l’altro non poteva lasciarlo, non dopo quello che aveva fatto per lui. << Che non posso più vederti, non dobbiamo vederci mai più, mi dispiace, io … io ti sto lasciando >> rispose invece Sebastian evitando di fissarlo, lo stava evitando ostinatamente, e quelle parole … forse Hunter si era ingelosito, forse avevano litigato, ne sarebbero usciti, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di mettersi tra loro si disse Thad cercando le parole giuste.  
<< Tu non puoi lasciarmi … non puoi e basta, io ti amo e supereremo questa cosa insieme … per favore non lasciarmi, sono disposto ad accettare tutto da te, vuoi sesso a tre? Faremo sesso a tre, a quattro, andremo a un’orgia, farò di tutto per te Sebastian, ti amo così tanto che la sola idea di perderti mi è insopportabile, per favore >> lo supplicò, era patetico ma non gl’importava, Sebastian doveva amarlo, anche solo la decima parte di quanto lo amava lui gli sarebbe stata sufficiente, non era pronto per fare a meno di lui e forse non lo sarebbe stato mai.  
<< Thad … non renderlo più complicato di quanto è >> gli chiese Sebastian ma gli era impossibile, lo amava così tanto, avrebbe lottato per lui ma non si sarebbe certamente arreso.

<< Io ti amo, io ti amo >> disse prima di guardare l’altro negli occhi in attesa di una sua reazione, una qualunque. Sarebbe andato tutto bene si disse, era un’idea stupida ma era l’unica a cui potesse ancora aggrapparsi, doveva andare tutto bene, ancora poco e sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, loro due contro il resto del mondo, doveva solo avere pazienza.

<< Ma io no >>.


	14. I Wanna Believe in Everything that You Said

“ Ma io no”, “ Ma io no “, “ Ma io no “, quelle tre parole ebbero l’effetto di far vacillare Thad.  
Era come se lo avessero colpito, se gli avessero sparato e lo stessero operando senza anestesia, tutto nello stesso momento. Non era possibile, dover aver sentito male, aveva sentito male di sicuro, Sebastian non poteva dire quelle cose, non a lui, non a lui che lo amava così tanto e non si meritava una risposta simile.  
Per fortuna dietro di lui c’era un albero pensò prima di appoggiarvisi, Sebastian non avrebbe visto la sua debolezza e soprattutto si sarebbe spiegato, era impossibile che non lo amasse dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto. Forse la verità era che non poteva lasciare Hunter e voleva continuare a tenerlo come amante.

<< Come … come sarebbe a dire … ? >> chiese sperando che il timore non si avvertisse, doveva mostrarsi sicuro di sé e far capire all’altro che per niente al mondo si sarebbe lasciato mettere da parte.  
<< Sarebbe a dire quello che ho appena detto Harwood: io non ti amo, è semplice, no? >> fu al risposta di Sebastian, il suo cuore si stava lentamente spezzando in tanti piccoli pezzi che dubitava sarebbe riuscito a rimetterli insieme. Non erano le parole a ferirlo, era la scelta del tono di voce, Sebastian si comportava come se tutto quello gli fosse indifferente, come se stessero chiacchierando di cose senza importanza e quello faceva male, per l’altro lui aveva seppellito la sua dignità infinite volte e aveva accettato un trattamento che non aveva mia permesso a nessuno dei suoi ex, questo perché lo amava, lo amava e aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che l’altro ricambiasse.  
<< Come … come sarebbe a dire … tu … tu devi amarmi! >> rispose cercando di non urlare, non si meritava un trattamento del genere, nessuno lo meritava. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, che aveva subito, si meritava solo l’amore e la devozione invece di quell’indifferenza. Pazienza se ora Sebastian non lo amava, col tempo lo avrebbe sicuramente amato, aveva sicuramente bisogno di tempo si disse Thad, il suo piano era stato rovinato dal ritorno imprevisto di Hunter ma poteva sempre rifarsi e poteva vincere, ne era sicuro.  
<< Devo? Devo? Devo? Ti rendi conto di questo tutto questo sia assurdo? Io non devo fare nulla, tantomeno amarti, chi ti dà il diritto di dirmi una cosa simile? >> gli chiese Sebastian, eppure l’idea era buona, peccato che Thad si stesse rivelando come Rory, addirittura più petulante e più insistente dell’irlandese.

Thad lo amava, di questo si era accorto fin dall’inizio e aveva cercato di fargli capire in tutti i modi che non era interessato, che per lui erano scopate, solo … un bisogno fisico ma doveva aver fallito, Sebastian Smythe ne ebbe pienamente coscienza nell’osservare gli occhi di Thad in quel momento. Quegli occhi gli trasmettevano così tanto amore e così tanta disperazione che se avesse ricambiato quel che l’altro provava per lui gli avrebbe dichiarato che non voleva vederlo soffrire in quella maniera e lo avrebbe baciato, ma lui non provava nulla per Thad, era quella la verità. Si sentiva solo annoiato da quello spettacolo, specialmente dopo la risposta di Santana che aveva ricevuto al lavoro.

<< Tutto quello che abbiamo passato, i baci che ci siamo scambiati e le volte che abbiamo fatto sesso, non significano niente per te? Ti ho dichiarato il mio amore un’infinità di volte Sebastian, ecco cosa mi dà il diritto di pretendere il tuo amore >> rispose Thad incurante che a quell’ora il Central Park fosse frequentato, non gl’importava che degli estranei lo vedessero, anzi, che lo vedessero e lo sentissero pure, ormai non gl’importava più nulla.  
<< Non posso darti qualcosa che non possiedo Thad, io non ti ho mai amato … abbiamo scelto te per caso, per nessun altro motivo, mettitelo in testa Thad >> fu la risposta di Sebastian che più lo ferì, era tutto un incubo quello, un incubo da cui si sarebbe risvegliato in tempo, lo sapeva.  
<< Potevi almeno dirmelo … della promozione di Hunter >> forse non gliel’aveva detto per evitargli un dispiacere, per non farlo preoccupare, c’erano così tanti motivi per cui Sebastian gli aveva taciuto quel dettaglio così importante. << Vuoi la verità? Non mi è nemmeno passato per la testa di dirtelo, devo essermi dimenticato, perché poi avrei dovuto dirtelo? Tu cosa sei per me? Niente, eccoti al risposta tu non sei niente per me >> gli rispose, era stato duro e forse troppo drastico ma era l’unico modo.

<< Non puoi farmi questo, io ti ho dato il mio cuore, ti ho dato il mio corpo, ti ho dato tutto, forse … se Hunter fosse realmente morto le cose sarebbero diverse ora >> disse, nel momento esatto in cui diceva quelle parole sapeva fin troppo bene che avrebbe perso definitivamente Sebastian ma allora era opportuno dire tutto, per quanto indelicate fossero le sue parole.  
L’altro che si era allontanato da lui si avvicinò velocemente e Thad lesse negli occhi di Sebastian così tanto odio e angoscia che si sentì colpevole per un intero istante, sapeva bene che quello che aveva detto era spregevole ma ormai il danno era fatto, quasi non si accorse del ceffone dell’altro, sapeva bene di meritarlo ma se ne accorse solo quando sentì la guancia bruciare.  
<< Non osare più dire una cosa simile Thad, tu non sai niente, non puoi permetterti di giudicare … tu non c’eri >> fu la risposta, Sebastian era calmo, fin troppo calmo pensò Thad, raramente l’altro si era lasciato andare con lui. << Rachel ci ha raccontato tutto, so … cosa è successo, perché mi fai questo? >> rispose sulla difensiva.  
<< Le cose sono cambiate, prima la promozione di Hunter e poi … sono cambiate >> fu la risposta, a differenza di prima questa volta Sebastian non lo stava guardando negli occhi, come se volesse tenergli nascosto qualcosa.  
<< Cosa è cambiato Sebastian, cosa? >> gli chiese timoroso afferrandolo per le spalle e cercando gli occhi dell’altro alla ricerca di un qualsiasi contatto.

<< Santana ha accettato di farci da utero in affitto >>  fu la risposta, tutto ma non quello pensò Thad, non quello.  
<< E allora … questo … cosa … ? >> non sapeva cosa stava dicendo, voleva solo che l’altro restasse con lui. << Questo è un addio Harwood, sarebbe andato meglio se non ti fossi comportato come un idiota, stammi bene Thad >> e detto questo Sebastian gli si avvicinò, gli sfiorò il volto per l’ultima volta e lentamente poggiò le sua labbra sulle sue, era un bacio d’addio si disse Thad, non voleva quello, non lo desiderava e non lo meritava ma ormai era tutto deciso.

***

La cena al loft era giunta proprio al momento giusto pensò Sebastian. Era da tanto che non rimetteva piede in quel posto, l’ultima volta era stato per il compleanno di Kurt due anni fa, lui aveva sempre odiato quel posto e ci aveva vissuto il meno possibile, se c’era una cosa che amava era la sua privacy.  
<< Forse dovevo venire anch’io >> gli sussurrò Hunter mentre Blaine era impegnato a giocare con Pheobe e loro due erano sul divano con Finn a guardare la tv. Thad Harwood era stato un osso duro, innamorato e di quelli che si fanno strane idee ma per fortuna aveva risolto tutto da solo con facilità, escludendo le lacrime, le preghiere e la scenata dell’altro, certa gente era davvero impossibile.  
<< Non è stato necessario, il piccoletto ha protestato ma quando ha saputo di Santana ha finalmente deciso di farsi da parte >> rispose prima che Hunter gli stringesse timidamente la mano, tutto sarebbe stato diverso e non solo a causa della promozione, lo sapevano entrambi quello. L’unica nota stonata era Mason De Soto che non voleva decidersi a collaborare e Marley che gli aveva dichiarato che non poteva ripetere quello che aveva detto in tribunale, non era una psicologa criminale e non aveva le competenze per farlo e rischiava di essere sospesa e per quanto lui fosse un ottimo paziente e tanto altro non l’avrebbe fatto; poi gli aveva chiesto di Santana e perché lui e Hunter avessero scelto proprio lei.  
<< Ti avevo detto di non dirglielo, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario >> gli sussurrò suo marito prima che Blaine facesse segno a Dani, quel girono i suoi capelli erano di un rosso acceso con qualche sfumatura leggermente più chiara, che stava sfogliando una rivista di giocare con Pheobe e li raggiungesse. << Era strettamente necessario, fidati >> rispose lui, con la coda dell’occhio vide Penny, Faccia da Checca e Santana che preparavano al cena, o forse progettavano di avvelenarli tutti  
<< Lo sospettavo, io parto tra quattro settimane, vuoi dirlo ora? >> gli chiese Hunter prima di passargli il cartone dei pop corn, era tutto così ... domestico, quasi non c’era abituato rifletté per un secondo. << Non ancora, aspettiamo >> rispose con un sorriso prima di intercettare lo sguardo di Santana, almeno Carole e Maribel sarebbero state felici di sapere tutto quello, anche a suo padre sarebbe piaciuta la sua idea, per una volta forse avrebbe approvato.

<< Avete finito di vedere la partita? No perché  noi abbiamo finito e se volete mangiare o lo fate ora o mangiate il cibo freddo >> si sentì dalla cucina, quella era la voce di Santana, era l’unica che poteva aver detto una cosa simile.  
<< Per quale motivo ci avete convocati qui? >> chiese Dani quando fu seduta accanto a Santana, anche lei si era mostrata d’accodo, ma solamente a patto che l’anno dopo uno di loro si offrisse come donatore per loro ed era un piccolo favore. dovevano ancora decidere per quello, per il resto avevano entrambi deciso che sarebbe stato lui, io lo farò la prossima volta gli aveva assicurato Hunter a letto tre sere prima, poi si erano baciati, ancora, ancora e ancora.  
<< Semplice, io e Blaine dobbiamo darvi un annuncio >> disse Faccia da Checca prima di alzare il bicchiere, Blaine sorrideva sornione e gli venne un’idea, se conosceva bene il suo fratellastro già sapeva a cosa l’altro volesse arrivare.  
<< Se sei incinta dillo e falla finita Faccia da Checca >> rispose, se c’era una cosa che adorava era vedere l’altro stizzito, intercettò lo sguardo ammonitore di Finn e quello divertito di Santana e sentì la mano di Hunter posarsi sulla sua coscia e fargli cenno di smetterla, una volta era divertente, due no.

<< Come farebbe questa famiglia senza le tue battute? No, ricordate che io e Blaine avevamo pensato ad una madre surrogata? Ebbene la ragazza ci ha contattato una settimana fa, è al terzo mese di gravidanza e ormai è ufficiale >> rispose Kurt cercando di non apparire troppo allegro.  
<< Non ve lo abbiamo detto prima perché volevamo essere sicuri, fino all’ultimo abbiamo sperato che andasse tutto bene, ma ora … ora è veramente ufficiale >> intervenne Blaine mentre Pheobe chiedeva spiegazioni a sua madre. << Vuol dire che una signora si è gentilmente di portare il bambino, o la bambina, di zio Kurt e di zio Blaine e poi l’affiderà a loro >> rispose Penny mentre lui faceva segno a Finn che voleva parlargli. << E dove lo porta? In una borsa? >> chiese sua nipote curiosa.

<< Sono felice che tu … abbia risolto tutto, spero che sia l’ultima volta Sebbie, dico sul serio >> disse suo fratello, per fortuna nessuno badava a loro. << Tranquillo Finnie, parola di boy scout >> rispose mentre Santana stava chiacchierando con Hunter, quei due insieme lo preoccupavano. << Tu non sei mai stato un boy scout Seb >> rispose suo fratello con un sorriso a metà tra il sarcastico e il divertito. << Fai conto che lo sia >> rispose prima di riempirsi nuovamente il bicchiere.

Tutto quello era perfetto, era stato necessario lasciar andare Thad ma lo avrebbe rifatto mille volte, lui amava Hunter Clarington, non Thad Harwood, Cooper Anderson, Starchild o gli altri, era così semplice da capire peccato che pochi ci riuscissero realmente.

***

Non si era mai sentito così depresso, mai eppure di relazioni ne aveva avute, ma questo era quasi troppo intenso per essere vero.  
Era tornato a casa e si era buttato direttamente sul letto dimenticandosi di mangiare, tanto non aveva fame, si era alzato solamente la mattina ed esclusivamente perché doveva andare a lavorare altrimenti sarebbe rimasto a letto a compatirsi.  
Come aveva potuto essere così stupido da credere che Sebastian avrebbe lasciato Hunter per lui? Come aveva potuto permettere a quell’illusione di crescere girono dopo girono e di divorarlo? Con che coraggio aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile essere l’amante prima e il rovina famiglia dopo?

Lui non era così, credeva nella monogamia e nel grande amore eppure si era lasciato avviluppare in qualcosa che in altre circostanze avrebbe detestato, e l’aveva fatto con piacere. Avrebbe potuto andarsene da un momento all’altro, ne era ben consapevole ora, ma non l’aveva fatto, per amore, per amore era rimasto a farsi umiliare, per amore aveva accettato di essere un amante, e per amore aveva fatto sesso a tre, perché pensava che alla fine Sebastian lo avrebbe amato, ma non era andata così, Sebastian non lo aveva mai amato, era quella la verità si ripeté Thad Harwood per la centesima volta.

Aveva assistito alla prima di Rachel con scarso interesse, la mora per fortuna era troppo impegnata a dare il meglio di sé sul palco per accorgersene ma era sicuro che Quinn lo avesse notato, la sua migliore amica notava sempre tutto inoltre non le aveva mai restituito i documenti per il divorzio, sarebbe bastato fare due più due per comprendere tutta la situazione.  
<< Tutto bene Thad? > gli chiese Judy Fabray, se c’era una cosa che adorava era trascorrere il quattro di luglio nella casa di Judy Fabray fuori città, quell’anno era stato tentato di non andare per timore di rovinare la festa a tutti ma alla fine Quinn e Nick lo avevano quasi trascinato di peso e a lui andava bene fare da tappezzeria.  
<< Tutto bene Judy >> rispose guardandosi intorno, Nick e Jeff erano seduti sull’erba a scambiarsi tenerezze mentre Quinn e Rachel stavano ballando vicino al tavolo. Nell’osservarli sentì per l’ennesima volta un macigno al posto del cuor,e aveva sognato quell’intimità, desiderato quella vita di coppia e ora aveva perso tutto, o forse niente era mai stato suo. Sebastian era … era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, il suo volto, le sue mani, i suoi occhi, il suo corpo, avrebbe dato di tutto pur di riabbracciarlo di nuovo, anche se … anche se l’altro non provava nulla per lui.

La verità era che Sebastian era l’amore della sua vita, per quanto ammettere una cosa simile gli causasse dolore, e la loro relazione era stata sbagliata fin dall’inizio, se di relazione si poteva parlare pensò per un secondo, una relazione con una persona sposata non poteva essere giusta, anche se lui lo amava, la ragione glielo aveva ripetuto centinaia, migliaia, di volte ma l’aveva sempre messa a tacere illudendosi che forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, che lui non sarebbe stato come gli altri amanti, che l’altro lo amasse era però stata la sua illusione più grande.  
<< Thad, ti conosco da più di vent’anni, cosa ti turba? >> gli chiese nuovamente Judy, per un secondo aveva dimenticato quanto la donna fosse testarda, Quinn da lei non aveva ereditato solo i capelli biondi e il sorriso di una reginetta di bellezza.  
<< È complicato da spiegare Judy, e una signora come lei non è certamente interessata alla vicenda >> rispose lui, da quando Judy aveva divorziato a causa dell’infedeltà di suo marito Russell odiava sentir parlare di amanti e di relazioni clandestine, aveva criticato violentemente Quinn quando frequentava il suo professore, ovviamente aveva parlato con lui perché lo giudicava un bravo ragazzo con la testa sulle spalle, proprio lui che per sei mesi aveva avuto una relazione con un uomo sposato il quale non si era fatto scrupolo nell’usarlo e che aveva permesso a suo marito di guardarli mentre facevano l’amore.

<< Se continui così mi farò raccontare tutto da Quinn, mi stai incuriosendo così tanto, ma sii rapido perché tra poco cominciano i fuochi e voglio vederli >> fu la risposta di Judy, mai sottovalutarla si disse Thad, e se voleva sapere tutta la storia lui gliel’avrebbe raccontata, avevano circa quaranta minuti e lui li avrebbe sfruttati fino all’ultimo secondo, poi avrebbe atteso.

<< Si segga Judy perché questa è una storia lunga >> disse prima di vuotare il bicchiere in un sorso, sedersi e cominciare così la sua narrazione.


	15. We got to Get Right Back to where We started From

Quanto ci mette un cuore malato a guarire? Thad Harwood non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.  
Dopo Sebastian ce n’erano stati tanti, Patrick, George, David e tanti altri, forse troppi per come la vedeva Quinn, la verità era che aveva bisogno di loro per dimenticare quelle parole e quel rifiuto; i primi tempi si era illuso che forse se avesse trovato nuove mani a stringere, nuovi occhi da guardare e un nuovo corpo da amare forse avrebbe potuto dimenticare Sebastian Smythe, ma era stato tutto inutile.  
Per quanto ci provasse, per quanti fossero i suoi partner finirà sempre per pensare a Sebastian e per odiarsi. Si odiava perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare all’altro, perché non voleva smettere di pensarci e perché odiava accorgersi che nonostante il tempo l’altro gli aveva rubato il cuore per poi portarlo con sé.  
Quinn non gli disse di aver incontrato quasi per caso Sebastian e Santana mentre usciva dal tribunale e i due vi entravano. Non gli parlò di come ad un osservatore esterno i due apparissero come una coppia tanti erano i sorrisi e le battute, o come ad un certo punto si fossero sorrisi, come se nascondessero un segreto. Era stata tentata di salutarli ma era in ritardo comunque la bionda aveva notato che forse la latina si era accorta della sua presenza ma non aveva avvisato l’altro.  
Rachel non gli rivelò che ad una sua replica di “ Annie Get your Gun “ aveva visto Hunter e Sebastian e che dopo i due l’avevano raggiunta nel backstage per congratularsi con lei. Non gli rivelò di come la conversazione fosse caduta sulla famiglia e di come lei avesse accennato al suo imminente matrimonio con Quinn e soprattutto non gli rivelò che quasi en passant Sebastian le aveva mostrato la foto di sua figlie Bernie, la loro figlia, rivelò quella notizia solo alla bionda e le fece giurare di mantenere il segreto.  
Nick infine non disse che mentre era da Macy’s per gli acquisti di Natale aveva incontrato tutti e quattro, non disse dei sorrisi che Sebastian lanciava ad Hunter o di come si cercassero con lo sguardo, e soprattutto non disse nulla di come Santana nell’accorgersi di lui gli avesse lanciato uno sguardo trionfale mentre Dani era occupata a tenere in braccio una bambino di circa tre anni con i capelli neri e degli occhi verdi che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, e come un bambino che sembrava avesse la sua stessa età volesse essere preso in braccio.  
Ci fu un momento, tre anni dopo quelle parole al Central Park in cui Thad si disse che se continuava a rimuginare sul dolore, su quello che sarebbe potuto essere e su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare probabilmente ne sarebbe morto ma era più forte di lui, talvolta se chiudeva gli occhi gli sembrava ancora di rivedere Sebastian, e poi non appena allungava le mani per toccarlo sentiva quelle parole, quelle parole che gli avevano portato via tutto.

<< Dovresti leggere questo >> gli disse Quinn prima di sedersi sulla sua scrivania.  
<< Spero che sia una cosa importante >> le rispose Thad prima di prendere il giornale e leggere velocemente, per poco non si sentì mancare, se quello che leggeva allora tutto cambiava, allora … allora c’era ancora speranza anche se erano passati così tanti anni.  
<< È vero? >> chiese a Quinn prima di farle segno di scendere e la bionda obbedì con grazia. << È vero, io e Rachel pensiamo di andare al funerale, lei con gli anni ha riallacciato i legami con Kurt, non sono migliori amici ma talvolta si telefonano, l’ha saputo da lui >> fu la risposta della bionda mentre lui cercava di rimanere impassibile, quella notizia era tutto quello che aveva sognato ma che non aveva mai realmente osato sperare perché era fin troppo cosciente di quanto fosse orrendo e di come lo facesse apparire una pessima persona.  
<< Come … come è successo? >> chiese, da almeno tre anni si era murato sulla pagina dello spettacolo, da quando ne era diventato redattore, si occupava solo di quello e non leggeva nient’altro, era l’unico sistema per sopravvivere, c’era stato un tempo in cui sognava di occuparsi di giudiziaria, di cronaca estera e tanto altro, ma era quasi un’altra vita.  
<< Era in missione, sembra che dopo un po’ ne sentisse la mancanza, lui e … hanno litigato su quello ma è partito lo stesso, lo hanno rimpatriato con tutti gli onori >> rispose Quinn distrattamente.  
<< Verrò, io … devo vederlo >> ammise prima che Quinn lo abbracciasse di slancio. << Una volta ho letto che la più grande prova d’amore è sapere l’altro felice, non importa con chi, l’importante è saperlo felice >> si limitò a dirgli, Quinn sapeva sempre cosa dirgli.

Era solo uno dei tanti quando si sedette in fondo, vicino alla porta per la funzione.  
Quinn e Rachel invece erano più vicine, per un secondo riconobbe la matrigna di Sebastian che parlava con una donna bionda sulla cinquantina completamente vestita di nero che alla fine le strinse la mano, accanto a loro c’era una donna dai tratti latina dai capelli tinti di rosso che doveva essere ancora più bassa di lui.  
E poi … sapeva che era irriguardoso ma il suo cuore perse un battito nel riconoscere Sebastian Smythe. non gli era mai sembrato più bello, era nel fiore degli anni ed emanava così tanto carisma che per un secondo fu tentato di alzarsi e correre tra le braccia dell’altro. Questo prima di ricordarsi dove si trovava e perché ci si trovava.  
Rimase scandalizzato quando non ci furono accenni a Sebastian e ancor di più lo fu quando dopo l’inumazione consegnarono la bandiera alla donna bionda che doveva essere la madre di Hunter. Aveva ragione Rachel quando gli aveva narrato quello che era accaduto anni fa, era semplicemente scandaloso pensò prima di vedere Santana discutere indignata assieme a due uomini che riconobbe quasi all’istante: Burt Hummel e Brian Caine, entrambi al Congresso, Brian Caine era con una donna dai capelli neri che stava cercando di calmare tutti e tre.

Fu Pheobe ad aprirgli la porta, anche se non la riconobbe subito. La ragazzina vestita di nero che lo squadrava curiosa non aveva nulla a che vedere con la bambina di tre anni che sorrideva per ogni cosa.  
Stava per dirle ma non fu necessario grazie a Blaine che arrivò proprio in quel momento e lo guardò con uno sguardo chiaramente ostile, << Tu non dovresti essere qui >> gli disse, stava per chiudergli la porta in faccia prima che lo fermasse. << Lo so, ma … fammi entrare Blaine, voglio solo vederlo >> lo supplicò e l’altro cedette, come se avesse compreso che  lui non se ne sarebbe andato.  
L’appartamento era rimasto sostanzialmente lo stesso si disse prima di rischiare d’inciampare in un gattino bianco che lo guardò con aria assassina prima che un bambino di cinque anni lo raggiungesse. << Grazie per averlo trovato, si nasconde dovunque e papinou odia averlo in giro per casa, a lui non piacciono gli animali >> gli spiegò con un sorriso, Thad fu sicuro di aver già visto quegli occhi. << Capisco, come ti chiami? >> chiese temendo la risposta. << William Clarington – Smythe, ora devo andare, Pheobe dovrebbe sorvegliarci ma si diverte di più a flirtare con Connor Caine >> e detto questo il bambino con il gatto in braccio si allontanò da lui.

È facile non farsi notare quando nessuno si cura si disse Thad prima di prendere un respiro profondo e avanzare, per fortuna se n’erano andati tutti.  
<< È bello rivederti Sebastian >> disse, non aveva nient’altro da dire, non in quel momento. L’altro si voltò lentamente e rimase sorpreso, come fosse possibile che il suo fascino fosse rimasto inalterato Thad non lo sapeva, ma non smetteva di fissarlo, Sebastian era così bello e lui ne era così innamorato.  
<< Harwood? Cosa ci fai qui? >> gli chiese Sebastian, non gli era mai apparso così fragile e bisognoso di cure pensò Thad per un istante. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo a sé e fargli forza ma non fu quello che uscì dalla sua bocca, affatto.  
<< Ti ho amato per dieci anni, e … credo di amarti ancora >> disse sperando che l’altro comprendesse, che comprendesse quanto tutto quello fosse difficile per lui e lo accettasse; invece Sebastian lo guardò e nei suoi occhi Thad lesse dolore, sorpresa e odio. << Ho sepolto Hunter questo pomeriggio, e questa volta non è un errore, e tu … tu vieni qui a parlarmi d’amore … esci da casa mia Thad Harwood e non farti più vedere! >> gli urlò invece prima che la bottiglia che teneva tra le mani cadesse a terra con un rumore che a Thad ricordò quello del suo cuore dieci anni prima.

<< E questo è tutto >> terminò di dire aspettando che Marley dicesse qualcosa, negli ultimi anni aveva diradato le sedute ma dopo quello che era accaduto ne sentiva il bisogno, per fortuna Santana e Finn sapevano come comportarsi con lui.  
<< Non dico che tu debba buttarti su di lui, sarebbe insensibile e irrispettoso, ma dagli un’opportunità … vedilo, esci con lui, passate del tempo insieme, ti farà bene qualcuno che non cerchi di ricordarti Hunter,prendila come una distrazione >> gli suggerì Marley, e se una parte di lui sapeva che aveva ragione un’altra parte gli stava dicendo che era semplicemente inaccettabile.  
<< Le cose non sono più come dieci anni fa, lo sappiamo entrambi, sai bene che ho dei figli, e tutto questo … pensavo di essermi liberato di lui >> si sfogò, era tutta colpa di Hunter, perché dopo otto anni gli fosse tornato il desiderio di tornare sul campo lui non lo sapeva, era una follia, tutta una follia quella. Glielo aveva detto, se non vuoi farlo per me almeno fallo per i bambini, chi è l’idiota che a quasi quarant’anni decide di tornare sul campo?  
Lo aveva supplicato, lui che non aveva mai supplicato nessuno, lo aveva pregato, lo aveva persino implorato ma l’altro lo aveva ignorato, non sai cosa sento, a volte … a volte mi sembra di essere ancora là ed per questo che devo tornare gli aveva detto l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
<< Non credo accadrà mai, non ti chiedo di cominciare una relazione con lui, solo … passate del tempo insieme, fallo interagire lentamente con i tuoi figli, procedi per gradi, non ti chiedo di eliminare il lutto, ma di metabolizzarlo, abituarti a conviverci e ad assimilarlo e Thad in questo potrebbe esserti d’aiuto >> fu al risposta di Marley, e forse aveva ragione.

Thad rimase sorpreso nel sentire la voce di Sebastian all’altro capo del telefono.  
Era tutto quello che aveva sognato ma come si accorse per quanto l’altro ci provasse la presenza di Hunter alleggiava in continuazione, come dieci anni quando si era così stupidamente illuso.  
Per quanto Sebastian lo toccasse, gli sfiorasse le mani o talvolta lo baciasse lui si sentiva sempre di troppo, ingombrante, quasi una zavorra per l’altro, si sentiva come se fosse tornato a quei fantastici e infernali cinque mesi, quando era l’amante, l’altro, il terzo incomodo. Ricordava bene quei mesi, per qualche strano motivo erano stati i mesi più felici della sua vita sebbene avesse tutti contro.  
Quello che facevano non lo soddisfava, se un tempo aveva desiderato quei sotterfugi per poter urlare al mondo di essere un amante ora li detestava, detestava quelle sveltine veloci, la mancanza di contatto e il doversene andare subito dopo perché Finn e Penny sarebbero venuti a cena o Santana si fermava per un caffè o peggio ancora Sebastian doveva andare a prendere i suoi figli. Aveva cercato di convincere Sebastian a permettergli di passare del tempo insieme ma era stato inutile, la sua vita era in uno scatolone e la sua vita con Thad in un altro, e non andavano mescolati. Non era tra coloro che poteva far cambiare idea a Sebastian, solo Finn e Santana, e un tempo Hunter, ci riuscivano.

Quando l’altro gli chiese di accompagnarlo quel giorno accettò di buon grado, prima di intuire le vere intenzioni di Sebastian.  
Erano passati sei mesi da quando l’altro lo aveva cercato, da quando aveva ripreso quel … rapporto fatto di incontri fugaci e di promesse sussurrate su lenzuola sfatte e per un secondo Thad pensò che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Rimase in silenzio quando capì che Sebastian l’aveva portato al cimitero, dentro di sé aveva capito cosa sarebbe accaduto, doveva semplicemente scendervi a patti, per quanto facesse sarebbe sempre stato così.  
Non disse una parola quando furono nel cimitero militare e  l’altro gli fece cenno di allontanarsi di qualche passo.  
<< Perché? Perché cazzo hai dovuto fare di testa tua? Perché non mi hai ascoltato? Perché mi hai lasciato? Una volta non ti è bastata maledetto stronzo? >> e altro che Thad evitò di ascoltare servendosi dell’i-pod che aveva in tasca, regalo di Quinn e finse di non vedere gli occhiali scuri dell’altro.  
Non si scompose che quella sera Sebastian lo desiderasse, né dell’urgenza delle sue mani, cercò solo di non subire i suoi baci passivamente e di andare incontro alle sue spalle, non gli piaceva quel modo di scopare ma se all’altro piaceva si sarebbe abituato, soffocò i “ ti amo “ sulle labbra dell’altro e credette di impazzire quando vide quegli occhi verdi pieni di desiderio.  
Finse di ignorare i gemiti dell’altro, il nome che usciva da quelle labbra e quando ebbero terminato e sentì l’altro alzarsi indossò solo la camicia e lo seguì.  
Sebastian Smythe non sapeva perché in simili casi prendesse uno dei DVD e poi si sedesse a guardarlo, gli accadeva almeno una volta a settimana, solitamente abbassava il volume in modo che né Bernie né William si svegliassero. Quella sera aveva scelto il video delle vacanze di undici anni fa, quando Pheobe aveva appena due anni ed erano felici.  
Rimandò indietro al registrazione fino al momento in cui lui e Hunter si baciavano, era tutto più semplice, più immediato, erano insieme, e poi la rimandò indietro una seconda e una terza volta, quasi non si accorse che Thad lo aveva raggiunto e senza dire una parola lo aveva abbracciato.

Marley gli aveva consigliato di procedere con calma e lui lo stava facendo, era dai tempi del liceo quando era deciso ad entrare nei pantaloni di Anderson che non era così paziente, ma non capiva cosa volesse Thad, cosa realmente volesse.  
<< Dieci anni fa avresti fatto di tutto per essere un amante come tutti >> disse mentre si rivestivano imbarazzati. << Dieci anni sono una vita, e ti amavo così tanto >> fu la risposta di Thad, non era Hunter, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sostituire Hunter ma … aveva bisogno di lui. << E ora? Non mi ami più? >> chiese sapendo che stava facendo un gioco pericoloso, lo aveva sempre saputo.  
<< Ora ti amo più che mai, ti ho amato quando ti ho lasciato senza lottare perché volevo che tu fossi felice, e so che lo sei stato. E ti amo ancora oggi, so che non potrai darmi quello che voglio, ma lo accetto >> fu la risposta, Thad aveva accettato così tanto, accettare quella sorta di compromesso era il minimo. Se … se non avesse insistito troppo, se si fosse ritirato senza scenate forse … non doveva pensare al passato, non ora che dopo tanto tempo era così vicino al poter avere Sebastian.  
<< Accetteresti tutto, anche questo? >> gli chiese Sebastian, tutto quello stava diventando sfiancante, e non solo perché tutti ammutolivano quando entrava in una stanza ma anche perché capiva che imporre tutto quello a Thad era fin troppo egoista; poteva dargli il suo corpo, il suo tempo, tutto ma non il suo cuore, quello lo aveva donato ad Hunter vent’anni prima quando era ancora al liceo. Voleva sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e Thad lo avrebbe aiutato, doveva aiutarlo.  
<< Si, non ne sarei felice ma si >> fu la risposta prima che Sebastian cercasse le sue labbra.

Dieci anni prima Thad Harwood aveva scelto di essere un amante, ben sapendo a cosa andava incontro, e ora sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato amato come desiderava ma non gl’importava, non mentre rispondeva al bacio, aveva bisogno di Sebastian Smythe, di sentirlo, di amarlo, aveva così tanto amore che sarebbe bastato per due si disse, e avrebbe fatto funzionare quello, ben sapendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai amato come desiderava, che avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con qualcun altro, ma lo accettava, per Sebastian avrebbe fatto di tutto.

 


End file.
